O Crepúsculo dos Deuses
by Mila B
Summary: Misture romance, mitologia e magia. Dragões, ninfas e muitas outras criaturas mágicas. Adicione uma pitada de aventura. E tudo começa com um antigo plano de vingança. O Crepúsculo dos Deuses está para começar... Completa.
1. Prólogo

**_Disclaimer: _**_Nada me pertence, nem os personagens do mundo de Harry Potter, nem a mitologia Nórdica e Grega, muito explorada. ;D_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Prólogo_**

O grande continente de _Hogwarts_ é dividido em quatro grandes reinos.

_Gryffindor_, com suas grandes planícies esverdeadas e seus rios caudalosos.

_Slytherin_, com suas montanhas íngremes e sombrias, circundadas pela temida Floresta Negra.

_Hufflepluff_, com seus bosques floridos e suas belas praias.

E _Ravenclaw_, com suas coxilhas acinzentadas e suas impressionantes florestas de sequóias gigantes.

Nas terras ao sul, encontram-se os povos bárbaros; notoriamente os Vikings; sempre em iminência de invadir Hogwarts e acabar com a paz naquelas terras. Não que Hogwarts fosse pacata. Dois dentre os quatro reinos viviam em guerra. _Gryffindor e Slytherin_. _Ravenclaw _há muitas gerações luta ao lado de _Gryffindor_, e _Hufflepluff_ mantém-se neutra.

Os Vikings, muito espertos, sempre se aproveitam dos momentos em que os dois reinos estão em guerra para atacar Hogwarts. Porém, nesses momentos, os quatro reinos se unem para destruir o inimigo em comum, e os bárbaros não vêem outra opção senão recuar.

Nas terras ao norte, a grande floresta dos Elfos Luminosos se estende. Lá, eles protegem a árvore da vida, _Yggdrasil_, elo entre os três mundos. Asgard, a Terra dos Deuses; Midgard, a Terra dos Homens; e Nilheim, reino do gelo e do frio.

Nilfheim é dividida em diversos níveis. Um destes níveis é projetado para os heróis e deuses, onde Hel, Rainha do Inferno, preside as festividades entre eles. Outro nível é reservado para os idosos, os doentes e aqueles que foram incapazes de morrer gloriosamente no meio da batalha.

O nível mais baixo de Nilfheim, por muitos conhecido como Tártaro, é um poço úmido, frio e desgraçadamente imerso na mais tenebrosa escuridão, onde o crime encontra seu castigo.

Mas por enquanto, é Midgard que nos interessa; com seus problemas mundamos e mesquinhos, com todo o individualismo que rege as leis dos homens. E nossa atenção se volta para dois jovens de reinos rivais, que se encontraram por um capricho do destino...

* * *

As duas garotas pararam, ofegantes como suas montarias, em frente a uma descida íngreme. Uma depressão em meio à planície. Uma delas, de longos e brilhosos cabelos vermelhos, o rosto salpicado por sardas e a pele muito branca já mostrando sinais de irritação pelo sol forte do meio da tarde. A outra, mais franzina, de cabelos loiros opacos, olhos azuis como água, expressão sonhadora.

- Uma corrida até o lago lá embaixo. – Disse a loira, dando tapinhas no pescoço do cavalo.

- No três. – Concordou a ruiva, olhando para a descida com os olhos cheios de expectativa. – Um, dois, três!

As duas bateram os calcanhares na barriga de suas montarias e desceram o morro a toda velocidade. O vento batia-lhes nas faces coradas, refrescando a pele do calor do sol.

A ruiva venceu por segundos de diferença, freando o cavalo a centímetros da beira do lago.

- Luna! Puxe as rédeas! – Gritou a vencedora, ao ver que o cavalo da amiga não diminuía a velocidade.

- Gina! – Gritou Luna, puxando as rédeas com força no último segundo. O cavalo parou com uma brusquidão absurda às margem do lago. A loira voou por cima do animal e caiu diretamente no lago, espalhando água por todos os lados.

- Luna! Você está bem? – Gritou Gina, descendo do cavalo. Luna não emergia. – Luna, é bom que você não esteja brincando! Apareça sua magricela! – Chamou, um pouco desesperada, observando com horror as bolinhas de ar que subiam à superfície. – Luna, eu estou indo por você!

Gina pulou no lago, ciente de que não sabia nadar. Mas quando deu por si, estava em pé dentro dele, com a água um pouco acima da cintura somente. Ouviu uma risadinha debochada.

- Você deveria ter visto a sua cara! – Exclamou Luna, às gargalhadas, com uma folha enorme em cima da cabeça. – Como você não me viu embaixo dessa Vitória Régia, sua abobada?

- Você me enganou! – Exclamou Gina, de queixo caído. – Se escondeu embaixo da planta para que eu me jogasse na água!

Luna riu mais.

- Você é tão fácil de enganar. - Disse, antes de levar um jato de água na cara. – AH! Gina, pare, me desculpe! Não vale! – Gritou, de olhos fechados, mexendo os braços de qualquer forma, tentando revidar o ataque da amiga.

Ficaram em guerra por muitos minutos, até que o cansaço as fez parar.

- Você é impossível! – Exclamou Gina, jogando o corpo para trás, numa tentativa de boiar na água fresca. – Mas devo admitir que isso aqui está uma delícia.

- Claro, - Disse a loira, imitando os movimentos da amiga. – Foi tudo planejado, eu _quis_ ser jogada dentro d'água.

Gina revirou os olhos.

- Claro; você pediu educadamente para que Orvalho a jogasse aqui dentro, quando eu não estava ouvindo. Porque, você sabe, eu entendo tudo da língua dos cavalos. – Debochou a ruiva, fechando os olhos e aproveitando os sons da natureza.

Um canário começou a cantar uma melodia animada em alguma árvore ali perto.

- Sim, - Concordou Luna, sonolenta. – Eu e o Orvalho somos como unha e carne; ele me entende.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, quando um barulho vindo do céu as fez abrir os olhos e imediatamente arregalá-los ao ver um enorme dragão preto passar voando por suas cabeças.

- Oh minha Deusa! – Exclamou Gina, afundando na água quando duas lanças passaram também, seguindo o dragão.

Luna pulou quando uma delas caiu no lago, a centímetros de seu corpo.

- Gina, os cavalos vão fugir! – Exclamou Luna, se esforçando para chegar à margem do lago ao reparar na agitação de Orvalho e Ornamento.

Gina olhou para trás, da direção que o dragão havia vindo e viu dois cavaleiros descendo o morro em alta velocidade; cada um segurando um atirador de lanças, muito usados na caça de animais voadores, em uma mão e um amplo escudo na outra. Eles pareciam magníficos em suas poses de guerra.

- Gina, dá para parar de brincar de estátua e me ajudar aqui? – Gritou Luna, que segurava as rédeas dos dois cavalos com dificuldade.

Gina virou-se para a amiga e viu que o dragão agora retornava.

- Luna! Abaixe-se! – Gritou, mergulhando no lago na mesma hora em que uma bola de fogo era lançada sobre este. Por sorte o fogo não atingiu Luna e os cavalos, mas ela teve que se esforçar muito para que os dois não saíssem correndo.

Gina emergiu e nadou até a margem, saiu da água e finalmente ajudou Luna a segurar Ornamento.

As duas olharam para a planície do outro lado do lago. O Dragão pousara, e agora os dois cavaleiros cavalgavam em torno dele, erguendo os escudos para se proteger do fogo e erguendo o atirador de lanças.

Ambas estavam boquiabertas. Quem em sã consciência duelava com um Dragão das Montanhas Negras, crescido? Se enfrentar um filhote já era algo um tanto suicida.

- Gi, acho melhor a gente dar o fora, antes que o dragão coma os dois e procure pela sobremesa. – Falou Luna, olhando aterrorizada para a cena. Os dois cavaleiros pareciam duas formiguinhas perto do gigantesco volume negro que soltava fogo e balança a cauda cheia de escamas em forma de espinhos.

Antes que Gina pudesse responder, o dragão girou o corpo e derrubou os dois cavaleiros com um golpe da cauda.

- Oh minha Deusa, ele vai matá-los! – Exclamou Gina, tapando a boca com as duas mãos.

As duas seguraram o ar quando o grande animal se ergueu ameaçadoramente em frente aos dois cavaleiros caídos. Mas nada poderia tê-las preparado para a cena que se seguiu.

O dragão jogou-se para trás, deitando-se de barriga para cima, como um cachorro quando pede carinho e depois rolou, ficando de barriga para o chão e de cabeça baixa.

- Mas que merda é essa? – Perguntou Luna, com uma expressão de pura incredulidade, não muito diferente da de Gina.

- Espera. Eles estão fazendo _carinho_ no bicho? – Gina arfou, esfregando os olhos. Estava imaginando. Alguém colocara cogumelos alucinógenos no café da manhã.

* * *

- Muito bem, Erebus. – Disse um dos cavaleiros, dando tapinhas carinhosos entre as narinas do dragão negro.

O dragão soltou um jato de ar quente das narinas sobre o jovem.

- Erebus, não! Que cheiro de enxofre. – Reclamou o loiro.

O outro cavaleiro se aproximou.

- Draco, olhe, duas pessoas do outro lado do lago. – Informou o cavaleiro. Sua pele negra como o ébano.

Draco desviou o olhar para as duas figuras que os encaravam boquiabertas.

- Duas meninas. Eu estou ficando cego ou elas estão vestidas como homens? – Perguntou, estreitando os olhos. Sem dúvidas, se não fossem pelos longos cabelos amarrados em altos rabos-de-cavalo, elas poderiam ser confundidas com dois garotos.

- Elas estão fugindo! – Exclamou o negro. – Erebus, pegue-as!

O dragão levantou-se de um pulo e levantou vôo. O movimento das longas asas lançando uma rajada de ar que desequilibrou os dois rapazes momentaneamente.

- Blaise, seu sádico, vai matar as duas meninas de medo. – Comentou Draco, montando novamente em seu alazão branco.

- Elas sobrevivem. – Blaise deu de ombros, montando também.

Os dois começaram a correr em direção às garotas, já encurraladas por Erebus.

* * *

- Gina, o dragão está nos perseguindo! – Gritou Luna, instigando Orvalho a galopar mais rápido.

- Luna, pare! – Gritou Gina, puxando as rédeas com força.

O dragão pousara com um estrondo em frente às garotas, abrindo as asas, cercando-as.

- Oh, Gi! Nós vamos morrer! Você é minha melhor amiga, me desculpa por ter deixado você levar toda a culpa naquela vez em que desarrochamos as rodas da carruagem do Marquês de Hogsmeade, e por ter deixado escapar que nós que roubáramos a peruca do Duque de Godric's Hollow e –

- Luna, cale-se. – Gritou Gina, já tonta com a tagarelice de Luna, que falava tão rápido que quase comia algumas sílabas.

As duas olharam para trás, ao ouvir uma voz masculina.

- Erebus, feche essas asas assanhadas, está assustando as meninas! – Gritou Draco, fazendo com que os queixos de Luna e de Gina despencassem novamente. Ele estava _falando_ com o dragão?

O dragão recolheu as asas e sentou comportado.

- Eu estou ficando louca ou você acaba de controlar o dragão? – Exclamou Gina, olhando estupefata do dragão para Draco.

Erebus bufou, batendo as patas dianteiras no chão.

Draco sorriu torto.

- Eu não diria controlar. Somos amigos; não é mesmo, Erebus? – O dragão balançou a cabeça, parecendo satisfeito.

- Erebus, a personificação da escuridão... – Falou Luna, mais para si mesmo. – Faz sentido.

Blaise olhou com maior interesse para Luna, que corou imediatamente.

- Sim, Erebus, o Deus criador das trevas. Mesmo que ele esteja longe de ser um Deus. – Disse Blaise, torcendo o nariz ao ver que Erebus tentava tocar as narinas com a ponta da língua. E pior; conseguia.

- Um dragão! Como vocês domesticaram um Dragão Negro? – Perguntou Gina, ainda sem conseguir acreditar.

Blaise e Draco sorriram convencidos.

- Nós o achamos há alguns anos sozinho perto da Montanha Negra; era apenas um bebê. Estava machucado, então cuidamos dele. – Explicou Blaise, com um olhar muito interessado sobre Luna.

- Desde então ele está com a gente. É pior que um cachorro pulguento. – Disse Draco. Erebus estreitou os olhos, ameaçador, Draco pressentiu o perigo. – Mas muito inteligente. – Completou, fazendo com que o dragão estufasse o peito.

- É genial! – Exclamou Gina, virando-se para o dragão. – Olá, Erebus.

Erebus abaixou um pouco a cabeça, em uma mesura.

- Uau, ele é demais! – Disse Luna, com olhinhos brilhosos.

- Não falem demais. Ele vai acabar convencido. – Resmungou Blaise, tentando reconquistar a atenção da loirinha. – Vocês são da onde? É a primeira vez que as vemos por aqui.

Luna abriu para a boca para responder, mas Gina foi mais rápida, pois percebera algo verde metálico cintilando no peito de Draco.

- Somos duas camponesas! – Exclamou, recebendo por isso um olhar confuso de Luna. Gina tentou indicar a insígnia no peito de Draco. Luna olhou e arregalou os olhos.

- Moramos para leste, nas terras de Hogsmeade. Chamo-me Luna e está é Gina. – Emendou a loira, cuidando para não dizer o nome completo da amiga.

Hogsmeade era o grande Burgo de Hogwarts. Importante centro comercial e uma espécie de elo entre os quatro reinos. Por isso considerada uma área neutra.

- Vocês estão bem longe de casa. – Disse Draco, lançando um olhar suspeito às duas.

Estavam mais ou menos na divisa entre o reino de _Gryffindor e Slytherin_. Gina e Luna não tinham noção de que haviam cavalgado até tão longe. Já Draco e Blaise sempre se afastavam bastante do reino, para treinar com Erebus.

- É, acho que nos empolgamos um pouco. – Retrucou Gina, dando um meio sorriso e coçando a cabeça.

- E vocês são da onde? – Perguntou Luna, desviando o assunto. Já sabia a resposta, a insígnia em formato de cobra no peito de Draco falava por si só.

- Somos de _Slytherin. _Cavaleiros do rei. – Informou Draco, empertigando-se sobre o cavalo.

- Oh, que fantástico. – Disse Gina, com falso entusiasmo. Erebus parecia incrivelmente entediado.

_Gryffindor e Slytherin _eram inimigas declaradas. Se os dois soubessem que ela era a princesa do reino rival, provavelmente a levariam de presente para o rei Lucius.

- Tudo é muito lindo, mas eu acho melhor nós duas voltarmos. Tirar essas roupas molhadas, sabe como é. – Disse Luna, com uma risada nervosa.

-Oh! – Exclamou Blaise, decepcionado. – E quando as veremos de novo?

'Nunca' pensou Luna, mas cuidou para não dar voz aos pensamentos.

- Ah, eu não sei. – Disse Gina, evasiva.

- Amanhã! Apareçam aqui amanhã aqui, mais cedo, antes do meio dia. – Disse Draco, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Gina.

A ruiva tremeu sob aquele olhar. Ele tinha olhos tão profundos. Um azul acinzentado, como o céu na iminência de uma tempestade.

- Está bem, - Disse Gina, sem pensar. Luna olhou desaprovadoramente para a amiga. – Ahn, até amanhã então.

- Até. – Disseram os dois.

O dragão levantou vôo e deu algumas piruetas no ar. Gina e Luna partiram, cavalgando rápido morro acima.

- Erebus, chega de se exibir, elas já foram. – Gritou Draco.

Ele e Blaise seguiram para a direção oposta.

- Vamos, Erebus! Dessa vez nós é que iremos ganhar! – Gritou Blaise. E os dois cavaleiros voltaram a perseguir o dragão.

* * *

- O que foi aquilo! – Exclamou Luna, quando já estavam próximas do povoado de _Gryffindor_. – Você ficou louca? Se eles descobrirem quem nós somos, estamos raladas!

Gina mordeu os lábios.

- Mas eles não precisam saber, certo? Podemos continuar como duas simples camponesas. – Tentou, olhando de esgoela para a amiga.

Luna estreitou os olhos, nem um pouco convencida.

- Oh, Luna, vamos! Vai dizer que você não os achou os dois seres mais lindos da face da terra? – Exclamou a ruiva, sorrindo maliciosa.

- Gina! Sua assanhada! – Luna corou, e Gina continuou olhando para a amiga com uma expressão debochada. – Está bem, está bem. Eles eram. Principalmente aquele Deus de Ébano.

Luna abanou-se, e Gina riu.

- Que bom que gostou do Deus de Ébano, porque eu gostei mesmo é daquele loiro branquelo.

As duas riram, cúmplices.

- E então? – Tentou Gina mais uma vez.

- E então o quê?

- Luna! – Exclamou Gina. – Você sabe o quê.

Luna suspirou.

- Está bem, está bem. Não tem como eles descobrirem. Eu acho... – Disse, incerta.

Gina só não deu pulinhos porque cairia do cavalo se tentasse.

- É claro que não. Vai ser divertido, você vai ver.

As duas alcançaram o povoado próximo ao castelo. Nele residia uma velha senhora rica que sempre ajudava as duas garotas em suas escapadas. Entraram no estábulo nos fundos do casarão e colocaram os cavalos na cocheira, dando-lhes água e ração.

- Bom garoto. – Disse Gina, acariciando o pescoço longo de Ornamento. O animal relinchou, satisfeito.

Saíram do estábulo e entraram no casarão, onde uma senhora de quarenta anos, baixinha e esguia as esperava.

- Eu bem que gostaria de saber por que vocês nunca chegam no horário combinado e... Oh! – A senhora se interrompeu. – Olhem para vocês duas! Sujas e despenteadas! O que vocês fizeram no cabelo? Está um lixo!

As garotas se entreolharam, só então reparando no estado lastimável dos cabelos frouxamente presos. A combinação de água e vento não fizeras-lhe nenhum bem.

- Gina, você está mesmo horrível! – Gargalhou Luna, dobrando-se de tanto rir.

Gina fez uma careta.

- Você não fica longe com essas cerdas de vassoura. – Retrucou Gina, empinando o nariz.

- Cara de tomate.

- Sabugo de milho.

- Abóbora de jardim.

- Ai! – Exclamaram as duas ao mesmo tempo. Mirtes, a velha senhora, as segurara pelas orelhas e agora as arrastava até um dos quartos.

Teria muito trabalho até que ambas estivessem apresentáveis para que pudessem voltar escondidas para o castelo. E já estava quase escurecendo...

Já arrumadas, os cabelos presos em coques altos e em trajes típicos da nobreza, Gina e Luna pularam o muro do grande castelo com a ajuda de uma pequena árvore que crescia próximo a ele.

Era noite agora, e com certeza todos já teriam percebido a ausência da princesa e sua inseparável amiga.

- Pssiu! – Sussurrou Gina, quando Luna chutou uma pedrinha solta. – Vamos entrar pelas cozinhas.

Começaram a caminhar silenciosamente até a entrada de empregados quando duas vozes muito irritadas fizeram-se ouvir ao mesmo tempo, assustando as garotas.

- GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!

- LUNA LOVEGOOD!

Gina de imediato reconheceu a voz da Rainha e Luna a da própria mãe. Ambas saíram justamente por onde as meninas planejam entrar.

- Corram por suas vidas! – Gritou Gina, e as duas saíram correndo em direção à outra entrada que conheciam.

Teriam muito que explicar, mais tarde.

* * *

Longe dali, dois jovens adultos também voltavam para casa, exaustos da cavalgada e dos treinos com Erebus.

O dragão dormitava entre o castelo de _Slytherin e _a Floresta Negra, de onde uivos de lobos faziam-se ouvir nas noites mais quietas, como lamentos tristes.

- Você acreditou por um segundo sequer que elas eram apenas camponesas? – Perguntou Draco, tirando a cela de Pégasus, seu belo alazão branco.

- Por quê? Você acha que elas estavam mentindo? – Blaise arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Draco não respondeu de imediato; apenas começou a escovar o pêlo sedoso de Pégasus.

- Desde quando camponeses tem cavalos tão bonitos e bem cuidados? Eles geralmente estão acabados pelo trabalho e pela falta de uma alimentação adequada. E mais, elas ficaram tensas quando perguntamos de onde eram e deram um jeito de ir embora. – Argumentou Draco.

Blaise pensou por alguns segundos.

- Não reparei em nada disso. Estava mais interessado naquelas roupas molhadas grudando no corpo das duas. – Blaise deu de ombros. – Mas se o que você diz for verdade, então elas provavelmente estavam escondendo alguma coisa.

Draco revirou os olhos. Ele, claro, também notara as roupas molhadas delineando o corpo das garotas. Principalmente da ruiva, cheia de sardas. Adorável. Mas não era seqüelado como Blaise, era capaz de observar mais de uma coisa ao mesmo tempo.

- Amanhã poderemos tirar isso a limpo. Eu já tenho um leve suspeita.

- É mesmo? Qual? – Perguntou Blaise, se espreguiçando, ao terminar de escovar seu cavalo, Trovão.

Draco sorriu malicioso.

- Cabelos vermelhos. Sardas. Jovem, possivelmente não mais que dezesseis anos. E ainda chama-se Gina. O que bem poderia ser um diminutivo para Ginevra. Princesa Ginevra Weasley, filha de Arthur Weasley, rei de _Gryffindor_, nosso inimigo declarado. – Disse Draco, enquanto os dois se dirigiam para o castelo.

Blaise balançou a cabeça.

- Cara, você pensa demais.

Draco sorriu ainda mais. Aquilo seria interessante.

* * *

Mas não apenas de pequenos problemas entre dois reinos insignificantes - comparados à dimensão do universo – nossa história é feita. Confusões maiores e mais perigosas podem surgir quando um homem comum, ou talvez não tão comum, descobre sobre a antiga lenda da Deusa Vesta. Deusa do amor e do ódio, para sempre selada em Asgard e impossibilitada de influir nos acontecimentos de Midgard.

Uma lenda antiga e muito bem guardada pelos Elfos Luminosos, pois toda lenda adormecida tem seu fundo de verdade, e despertá-la inadvertidamente pode colocar todo o mundo que conhecemos em perigo.

E a lenda de Vesta fala sobre amor e traição. Vingança e ódio. E sobre o desequilíbrio de todas as coisas.

Idril Elendil percebeu que algo estava errado quando tocou _Yggdrasil _e sentiu o alerta da poderosa árvore. Alerta para o perigo e para a devastação que se aproximava. E a árvore chorava; machucada.

Uma de suas raízes da sabedoria fora brutalmente arrancada. Uma raiz que nunca deveria cair na mão dos homens. Uma raiz sobre poder, magia e antigos rituais. Uma raiz sobre Vesta. Agora Deusa apenas do ódio.

Ele correu para reunir os Elfos. Precisavam encontrar o traidor. O homem que planejava pôr todo o equilíbrio a perder. O homem que planejava despertar um poder além da compreensão dos mortais. Libertar os males por tantos séculos aprisionados.

Dumbledore estava lá, quando a reunião foi feita. E ele tinha o veredicto. Um veredicto que lhe doía admitir.

- O ladrão é Tom Riddle. Meu aprendiz, até esta traição.

E é aqui que o verdadeiro problema começa.

* * *

Mérope Gaunt era uma camponesa muito bela e encantadora. Atraía a atenção de qualquer homem que por ela passava, e não tardou também para atrair a do Rei das terras onde ela e a família residiam.

O Rei Riddle, ciente da beleza da jovem Mérope, seguiu-a uma tarde pelos bosques onde a garota colhia frutos, e tentou seduzi-la. Mérope resistiu, a princípio; mas Riddle era um Rei e ela, apenas uma camponesa, afinal de contas.

Tornou-se amante do Rei, sem que sua família soubesse e acabou por se apaixonar perdidamente por Tom Riddle, o qual fingia sentir o mesmo.

A felicidade da jovem durou alguns meses, até que ela se descobrisse grávida.

Mérope, acreditando que o Rei a amava, julgou que este ficaria feliz com a notícia. Mas como estava enganada. O rei Riddle negou a criança; um bastardo, ele dizia, e exigia que ela livrasse-se da criança o quanto antes. E Mérope não poderia ter ficado mais triste. Mas não desistiu do filho.

Lutou contra a própria família. Contra o pai, que a chamara de prostituta, virando-lhe o rosto. Foi uma gravidez difícil, e se não tivesse sido pelas ajudas às escondidas da mãe de Mérope, talvez Tom Marvolo Riddle nunca houvesse nascido de fato.

Alguns meses depois de dar a luz, Mérope faleceu. Fraca pela gestação complicada e deprimida pela rejeição do Rei.

A família de Mérope não quis criar o bastardo, e o enviaram para ser criado no castelo, como servente. Relutante, o Rei acolheu a criança, mas nunca se aproximou do filho. Não ao menos sabia que Mérope havia dado à criança o mesmo nome do pai.

Quando o pequeno Riddle cresceu, a avó – única que o visitava, eventualmente – contou-lhe o que o Rei fizera à Mérope; contou-lhe que ele era filho do Rei.

Ódio e rancor cresceram no peito de Riddle, e ele, aos onze anos de idade, envenenou a comida do Rei, e partiu daquele castelo que tanto odiava. Partiu para muito longe. Viajou com ciganos, com piratas, com comerciantes, por meses.

E chegou a Hogwarts. Estava sozinho, perto de uma pequena floresta, quase um bosque, quando um velho de longas barbas brancas, segurando um cajado, encontrou-o e convidou-o para tomar um chá em sua cabana.

Chamava-se Dumbledore. Era um feiticeiro poderoso e muito sábio. Conhecias coisas que Riddle jamais imaginara existir. Riddle sentiu a cobiça corroer-lhe também o peito. Queria ser poderoso como Dumbledore. Queria se vingar de todos os Reis mesquinhos, destruir seus castelos e suas riquezas.

Então aprendeu. Tornou-se o melhor aprendiz que Dumbledore jamais poderia desejar. Era dedicado, inteligente e astuto. Escondia do velho homem suas verdadeiras intenções, escondia toda seu desejo por vingança.

Aos trinta e cinco anos, Tom M. Riddle encontrou na Lenda de Vesta a forma de realizar seus desejos. Também ela queria destruir. Também ela fora traída. Juntos eles poderiam obter suas vinganças; ela tinha o poder para isso, e ele o poder para libertá-la.

Dumbledore de nada suspeitava, e graças a isso, e à confiança dos Elfos ao grande feiticeiro, foi permitido a Riddle chegar até _Yggdrasil_. Nas raízes da árvore estava a chave para a volta de Vesta.

Ele tinha tudo agora. Só precisava encontrar a descendente da Deusa. E ela não estava longe. Muito pelo contrário.

_**

* * *

**__**Nota da Autora:**_ Primeiro capítulo completamente diferente. Eu sei. O início vai mudar bastante. Eu fiz a Gina e a Luna mais independentes e aventureiras. Acho que combina mais.

Espero que tenham gostado dessa nova versão! Que na verdade é quase uma fic nova .-. Tanto que eu não via mais sentido em manter o mesmo nome.

_Dragão Erebus_: http: / pirosfera . files . wordpress . com/2009/10/smok_czarny . gif

Reviews?


	2. O Início do Plano

**_Capítulo 1 - O Início do Plano_**

Um céu laranja-amarelado começou a empurrar a escuridão da noite para longe, enquanto as planícies esverdeadas de _Gryffindor _recebiam os primeiros raios de sol do dia. As flores abriam preguiçosamente suas pétalas, assim como os esquilos e as lebres, que já corriam pelos campos para mais um dia de trabalho.

Gina resmungou quando a luz do dia invadiu seu quarto em uma das torres do castelo. Remexeu-se entre as cobertas da cama de dossel, e balançou a mão, perto do rosto, como se espantasse um inseto implicante. Ainda em um estado entre o mundo dos sonhos e a realidade, mal se lembrava dos dois belos cavaleiros, amigos de um dragão, que conhecera no dia anterior.

Estava no meio de um devaneio conturbado. Andava por um belo jardim, que, de tantas flores e pequenas árvores e arbustos, parecia-lhe um labirinto.

"_Venha até mim, criança."_

Começou a andar mais rápido, seguindo a trilha de pedras polidas. Por algum motivo, aquela voz instigava-lhe a correr, a seguir sem hesitar.

Chegou então ao centro do jardim. Era um espaço circular, muito colorido pela diversidade de flores, com uma fonte de águas cristalinas no meio. O sol iluminava o lugar obrigando-a a estreitar os olhos. Mas mesmo assim ela pôde enxergar.

Sentada na borda da fonte.

Era a mulher mais bela que Gina já havia visto na vida. A pele de marfim da mulher brilhava, fazendo um contraste estonteante com os cabelos vermelhos intensos que desciam até os pés, como um manto vivo.

Ela sorriu para Gina.

- Quem, Quem é você? – Gaguejou Gina, ainda tentado absorver tão sobrenatural imagem.

Pequenas fadas voavam em torno da fonte, mergulhando na água, para depois voar novamente, espalhando pequenas gotas do líquido cristalino para todos os lados.

Assim que Gina falou, algumas fadas voaram até ela, puxando-lhe as vestes. Gina deu alguns passos hesitantes para mais perto da mulher.

- Não reconhece sua própria Deusa, Ginevra? – A mulher perguntou, com uma voz doce.

A voz da Deusa aqueceu todo o corpo de Gina, e ela sentiu-se em casa.

- Vesta? – Perguntou Gina, incerta. Seria possível? Estaria sonhando?

- Sim, Ginevra. Eu sou, como vocês mortais chamam, Vesta, a Deusa do amor.

Gina piscou repetidas vezes. Tudo era tão real.

As fadas cantavam e davam risadinhas, e Gina realmente não sabia o que falar a uma Deusa.

- Venha até mim, criança. – Vesta repetiu, estendendo os braços na direção de Gina. O mesmo sorriso maternal em seu rosto.

Gina engoliu em seco, mas alcançou os braços da Deusa. Sua cabeça rodava e seus olhos ardiam; talvez por culpa do sol forte.

Vesta segurou o rosto da Gina com as duas mãos, como uma mãe quando, preocupada, verifica se não há nenhum machucado; se está tudo em ordem.

- Minha linda descendente. Em breve estaremos juntas. – A Deusa disse de modo enigmático.

Tais palavras não fizeram sentido à Gina.

- Descendente? O que você –

Mas Gina não foi capaz de terminar a frase. Uma terrível dor nas têmporas fez-la gritar alto, enquanto lágrimas escorriam-lhe pelos olhos. Sentia como se alguém estivesse invadindo seu cérebro. E doía tanto.

Quando conseguiu abrir os olhos, mesmo que por alguns segundos, Gina percebeu que estava caída no chão, agora sujo e úmido. O jardim tornara-se sombrio e ameaçador. Não havia mais fadas, e a fonte estava seca. Sombras moviam-se em torno.

E Vesta estava em pé, olhando para Gina com o mesmo sorriso carinhoso. A dor voltou forte, e Gina tornou a gritar; a implorar. Mas a Deusa continuava parada, apenas olhando. E olhando, e olhando, e olhando.

Gina acordou de um salto. Os cabelos grudados na testa e na nuca, o coração aos pulos.

- O que raios foi esse sonho? – Exclamou, levando uma das mãos à têmpora para massageá-la.

Jogou os lençóis para longe e correu para a janela. O céu já estava azul, e um vento fresco acariciou-lhe o rosto quando ela se debruçou no parapeito, tentando enxergar a janela de Luna.

O quarto de Luna ficava logo abaixo do de Gina. Uma imprudência por parte de Molly e de Eleonora que Gina agradecia.

'Deve estar dormindo, ainda.' Pensou Gina.

Sabia que as portas de ambos os dormitórios deveriam estar fechados, mas mesmo assim correu até a porta e tentou abri-la; não custava conferir. A porta não cedeu, e Gina bufou indignada.

Não iria desistir tão rápido.

Abriu o armário e soltou um gemido ao constatar que apenas vestidos pomposos poderiam ser encontrados ali. Resignada, pegou um deles e arrancou primeiro as mangas, depois os babados e então o excesso de tecido, tornando-o um vestido leve e confortável.

Olhou no espelho e prendeu o longo cabelo. Perfeito!

Se Molly a visse naqueles trajes, parecendo uma criada, com certeza teria uma morte súbita. Era por isso que precisava sair do castelo e encontrar os dois cavaleiros. Para salvar a vida da mãe, claro.

Com esse pensamento, Gina atou os lençóis um nos outros e amarrou a corda improvisada num dos pés da cama.

- Molly vai ter que me colocar no calabouço se quiser que eu fique presa no castelo o dia inteiro. – Murmurou, jogando a corda falsa pela janela. Era melhor não dar tal idéia à Molly; ela poderia gostar.

Gina segurou-se fortemente ao pano e começou a descer.

Parou na frente da janela de Luna e pulou para dentro. A amiga ainda estava dormindo profundamente, estirada de bruços na cama de dossel. Braços e pernas abertos para todos os lados.

A princesa aproximou-se sorrateiramente da cama e observou de perto a amiga dormindo. Ela tinha a boca entreaberta e uma pequena poça de baba marcava o travesseiro branco. Gina abafou a risada.

- Luna... – Gina cutucou o ombro da amiga.

A loira resmungou algo ininteligível e virou-se para o outro lado.

- Luna. – A ruiva chamou mais forte, balançando agora o ombro da Luna.

- Humn, não, não, eu prometo não flertar mais com o guardador de cavalos. – Resmungou Luna, semi desperta, enrolando-se mais nos lençóis.

Gina gargalhou alto, e Luna abriu os olhos, sentando-se rapidamente na cama.

- Você flerta com o Derfel? – Gina mais exclamou do que perguntou, dobrando-se de tanto rir.

- O quê? Como você...? Ah, ele é bonito. – Resmungou Luna, cruzando os braços e fazendo beiço. – Gina, você não deveria estar aqui. Se nossas mães descobrem... Já não chega o sermão colossal que recebemos ontem.

Gina parou de rir e limpou uma lágrima falsa no canto do olho.

- Nós temos um encontro. – Disse, puxando Luna da cama até o armário, de onde puxou um vestido.

- Ah, não. Gina, não! Você não pode estar falando sério. Eles podem ser perigosos! – Luna disse, tentando dissuadir a ruiva.

- Ah não digo _eu_, Luna! Você disse que iria, ontem. – Gina retorquiu indignada, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e lançando um olhar pouco amigável à amiga.

- Sim. Ontem, quando ainda não estávamos de castigo. – Disse Luna, quase se estapeando por usar uma justificativa tão ruim. Se alguma vez houvessem se importado com castigos, nunca teriam ido nem à vila de _Gryffindor_.

Gina apenas continuou olhando para Luna com uma expressão cética e debochada. A loira mordeu o lábio inferior e suspirou.

- Ah, que se dane. – Disse, rendida. Gina pulou no pescoço da amiga e empurrou um vestido para ela, logo depois de fazer nele o mesmo que fizera no próprio.

Uma vez arrumadas, ataram mais um lençol ao que caía pelo lado de fora e desceram até a janela de baixo e entraram numa sala de música. Ela não estava vazia, mas por sorte, eram os irmãos de Gina, Fred e George, que estavam ali.

Os dois viraram-se para a janela e fizeram expressões de falso espanto idênticas.

- Estamos sendo invadidos! – Gritou Fred, colocando uma mão sobre o peito.

- Os Vikings estão tomando o castelo! – Completou George.

Gina revirou os olhos, e Luna deu uma rápida espiada pela janela, antes de entender a piada.

- Haha. Muito engraçado. Hilário, se me permite dizer. – Debochou Gina, jogando os cabelos para trás.

- Sempre soube que os Vikings não tinham senso de humor. – Disse George, dando de ombros e voltando a sentar-se no banquinho do piano.

- Esse não é o pior. Quero dizer, olhe para essas roupas! – Exclamou Fred, em um tom agudo e afetado, abanando as mãos em direção às garotas.

O Rei Arthur e a Rainha Molly tinham sete filhos, dois quais seis eram homens.

Willian Arthur Weasley, o primogênito e futuro herdeiro do trono, mora também no castelo e ajuda o pai com os assuntos políticos do reino.

Charlie Weasley, o segundo filho, não mora mais em Hogwarts. Casou-se com uma princesa de um reino além mar, a Romênia, e diz-se que se tornou também um grande caçador de dragões.

Percy Weasley, o intelectual da família, deixou o reino para conhecer novas culturas e filosofias. Eventualmente manda livros e cartas para a mãe.

Friederich e George não moram, literalmente, no castelo. Aparecem de vez em quando, sem aviso prévio, geralmente depois de se meterem em alguma enrascada. Passam alguns dias e partem. Gina sente uma grande inveja da liberdade dos dois, que vivem viajando, conhecendo o mundo inteiro, aprontando muitas travessuras.

Rony Weasley, o sexto e último filho, morrera numa guerra contra os_ Vikings _há dois anos. Era um guerreiro valoroso e sua morte abalara todo o clã Weasley. Gina e Luna sofreram muito com a notícia, visto que fora graças a ele que elas desenvolveram seu senso de aventura e liberdade.

Eram muito amigos, os três, e sempre saíam às escondidas. Fora Rony que ensinara as duas a cavalgar e a burlar a segurança do castelo.

- Vocês querem parar? – Retrucou Gina, andando até a porta e dando uma olhada no corredor. Fred e George a imitaram, e se alguém passasse ali naquele momento, veria três cabecinhas ruivas, uma em cima da outra, espiando.

- A barra está limpa, irmãzinha. – Sussurrou Fred.

- Colocamos sonífero no chá da mamãe, ontem de noite. Ela não vai acordar tão cedo. – Informou George, voltando para dentro da sala e esguichando um líquido incolor de um pequeno frasco no rosto de Luna.

- Hey! Por que você fez isso? – Reclamou Luna, secando o rosto.

Fred virou-se e retirou um bloquinho e um lápis do bolso.

- Como você se sente? Algum efeito colateral? Alguma alergia? – Perguntou, e os gêmeos olharam Luna em expectativa.

Gina agarrou o braço da amiga e começou a puxá-la para fora da sala.

- Não temos tempo para isso, rapazes. – Ela disse, mas parou, antes de sair para os corredores e virou-se novamente para os irmãos. – Fred, George, é sempre um _des_prazer. – Disse, piscando um olho.

Os dois fizeram uma suave reverência, garantindo ser recíproco, e as garotas sumiram pelos corredores.

Sair do castelo seria moleza, agora.

* * *

O ritual para trazer a Deusa Vesta de volta para Midgard não era difícil de ser realizado. O mais complicado era juntar todas as peças necessárias para ele que ocorresse.

Tom Riddle precisava encontrar as pessoas certas se quisesse prosseguir com seu plano, e teria que ser extremamente discreto e manipulador para tanto. Afinal, Dumbledore e os Elfos já deveriam saber sobre sua traição e estariam atrás dele. Ele tomou as devidas providências antes de começar tudo aquilo, é claro.

Dumbledore, poderoso como era, encontrá-lo-ia facilmente se Tom não tivesse feito em si próprio um feitiço desilusório, que impedia que suas características fossem rastreadas pelo velho feiticeiro.

Seguro quanto a isto, Tom Riddle seguia para o reino de _Ravenclaw_.

As informações extraídas das raízes de _Yggdrasil _diziam que a primeira pessoa necessária para o ritual era a descendente da suposta traidora da Deusa, uma de suas sacerdotisas.

Vesta era a Deusa do amor e do ódio. Personificação do fogo sagrado. Suas vestais tinham como incumbência vigiar esse fogo nos templos.

Vesta também pregava a castidade, e um juramento feito em seu nome era o mais sagrado dos juramentos.

Mas ela própria quebrou um de seus juramentos ao se apaixonar por um semi-Deus. Belerofonte era o seu nome, e ele tratava a Deusa com um amor casto e devotado. Nunca poderiam consumar esse amor, não quando Vesta já havia rejeitado dois outros Deuses – Apolo e Netuno – para manter sua virgindade e sua palavra. Ela estaria traindo todos que para ela rezavam; estaria traindo o juramento que fizera a Júpiter sobre permanecer solteira.

E esse grande amor, e a ternura e a dor que ele trazia à Deusa, fez com que o equilíbrio entre o ódio e o amor ruísse, e o amor triunfasse. Foram dias de paz e alegria em Midgard.

Até que Belerofonte traísse Vesta com uma de suas sacerdotisas. Tal ato matou o amor da Deusa, e o ódio voltou com força total. Renovado, vingativo, dando início a um período chamado "Crepúsculo dos Deuses", conhecido por muitos nomes diferentes em cada cultura.

Ragnarök. Armageddon. Apocalipse. Juízo Final. E tantos outros.

Ódio desceu sobre Midgard sob a forma de destruição, medo e tragédia. Criaturas malignas foram libertadas, tanto do Tártaro, quanto de seus esconderijos sobre a terra, onde estiveram escondidas, enfraquecidas pelo equilíbrio entre o bem e o mau. Catástrofes, como tornados, tempestades, vulcões tornaram-se comum naquela época de terror.

Outros Deuses, como Odin - que tinha sua existência ameaçada pela libertação do monstruoso lobo Fenris - com ajuda de outros entes como os Elfos – seres de grande sabedoria – selaram Vesta em seu castelo em Asgard, sem poderes para influenciar qualquer coisa além de suas paredes.

A paz voltou a Midgard e o equilíbrio foi restaurado, ainda que de forma precária, pois muitas criaturas das trevas continuaram caminhando pela terra dos homens. Enfraquecidas, mas ainda sim perigosas. Alguns as chamam de espectros, outras de demônios. Independente do nome, não é seguro para um mortal andar pelos lugares sombrios e esquecidos de Midgard.

Presa em seu castelo, Vesta prometeu vingança, garantindo que retornaria ao poder e arrasaria todos aqueles que contra ela armaram no passado. Mas os séculos se passaram, e a Deusa permaneceu presa, e o Crepúsculo dos Deuses foi esquecido no decorrer das eras.

Vesta passou a ser vista apenas como Deusa do amor, pois era mais fácil ignorar tudo que se passara. Todo o horror e o sofrimento foram esquecidos pelos homens, pois estes se preocupam apenas com o presente, se muito com o futuro. E o passado permanece no passado. E os homens permanecem ignorantes.

Durante anos Tom juntara informações sobre o retorno de Vesta, e em sua busca encontrara uma pena encantada que apontava a direção das duas pessoas necessárias para o sucesso do ritual.

Uma delas estava no castelo de _Ravenclaw_. Castelo esse que Tom agora admirava, com um sorriso maldoso.

* * *

Gina e Luna cavalgaram pelo mesmo caminho do dia anterior. Conseguiram sair relativamente fácil do castelo, ainda mais depois de Gina descobrir que Derfel tinha uma queda por Luna e usar isso a favor das duas.

Passaram rapidamente pela vila para pegar os cavalos na propriedade de Mirtes e seguiram viagem.

- Chegaremos lá bem cedo, eles provavelmente nem estarão lá. – Disse Luna, torcendo para que eles houvessem esquecido o encontro.

Uma pequena parte de Luna não queria encontrá-los porque sabia do perigo se eles descobrissem a verdade. Mas a maior parte era porque seu coração acelerava e borboletas remexiam-se em seu estômago só de imaginar estar perto daquele cavaleiro de pele morena novamente. Ele tinha um olhar tão profundo, como um poço sem fim, e ainda assim, tão penetrante, insinuante...

Luna sentiu a pele se arrepiar antes que Gina respondesse.

- Não tem problema, nós podemos explorar mais aqueles lados se eles ainda não estiverem lá.

Gina tinha um sorriso radiante. Ao contrário de Luna, dificilmente sentia-se intimidada. Era um espírito livre, e quando pensava no cavaleiro de cabelos loiros, seu coração também acelerava, mas não de nervosismo, mas sim de ansiedade. A ousadia por estarem indo de encontro ao inimigo fazia Gina sentir-se como em alguma história cheia de aventura e perigo.

- Vamos, Luna. Não faça essa cara. Vai ser legal, você vai ver. – Garantiu a ruiva. – Que tal irmos incomodar alguns Goblins antes de seguirmos até o lago? – Perguntou com um sorriso travesso.

Luna sorriu também. Goblins eram criaturas verdes, pequenas e estúpidas e vê-los irritados, correndo de um lado para o outro como baratas tontas melhorava o humor de qualquer um.

* * *

Blaise e Draco chegaram ao local combinado antes das duas garotas. Deixaram os cavalos matarem a sede nas águas do lago e sentaram-se para esperar.

Erebus estava voando acima das nuvens, enquanto os dois conversavam.

-... e não diga a elas que eu sou o filho do rei. – Pediu Draco, ao fim de uma conversa em que discutiam sobre como confirmariam que elas não eram apenas camponesas. – É melhor não me chamar de Draco.

- Humn... – Resmungou Blaise, deitando-se na grama. – Que tal Diego?

Draco deitou-se também.

- Tanto faz. Pode ser. – Disse Draco, sentando-se ao ouvir o barulho de cavalos se aproximando. – Elas estão chegando.

Eles se levantaram e esperaram as garotas atravessarem os rios e descerem do cavalo. Os quatro se encararam por alguns segundos antes que alguém falasse alguma coisa.

- Seus braços estão sangrando! – Blaise exclamou, olhando atônito para os machucados.

Gina riu e balançou a mão em desprezo à preocupação de Blaise.

- Goblins. – Informou. – Criaturas sem senso de humor. – Ela riu mais.

- Vocês apanharam para Goblins? – Draco perguntou cético. – _Goblins_?

- Eles estavam organizados. – Explicou Luna, esfregando um hematoma no braço. – Descobriram que pedras pontiagudas podem ser um tanto úteis.

- Vocês estão bem? – Perguntou Blaise, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Não foi nada de mais. – Gina deu de ombros. – Foi divertido.

Os garotos se entreolharam.

- Onde está o dragão? – Gina continuou olhando para o céu. Draco assobiou alto, colocando dois dedos na boca, e alguns segundos depois um ponto preto surgiu entre as nuvens e começou a descer.

Erebus pousou na planície e olhou para Draco com uma expressão interrogativa.

- Então, você está a fim de dar uma volta? – Perguntou Draco, galanteador, curvando-se um pouco e estendendo uma mão. Blaise pedira para que Draco desse um jeito de sumir com a ruiva por algumas horas. Segundo ele, quando duas amigas estão juntas, elas são mais "difíceis".

Gina olhou para Luna com um olhar interrogativo e a loira murmurou um "vai logo". Gina virou-se para Draco com um sorriso imenso e apanhou a mão de Draco, surpreendendo-o ao sair correndo em direção a Erebus, arrastando-o no processo.

Luna olhou a amiga se distanciar e então se virou para Blaise. Ele a olhava com um sorriso maroto, o que a fez corar instantaneamente. Por que Gina sempre conseguia convencê-la a fazer o que menos queria?

- Então... – Blaise começou arrastando a voz. – Já que não temos o dragão, que tal começarmos com uma cavalgada?

Olhou para o garoto e achou-o ainda mais bonito do que antes, quem sabe por causa do sorriso muito branco.

Bem, talvez ela devesse agradecer Gina mais tarde.

* * *

Tom esperava em uma das várias salas do castelo, sentado em uma poltrona confortável perto de uma lareira, onde um fogo baixo crepitava com estalidos ritmados.

Não demorou muito para que o Rei de _Ravenclaw_ aparecesse, não quando ele afirmava ter informações preciosas sobre uma das maiores cobiças do Rei.

Sirius Black não era o que se poderia chamar de um homem convencional. Era um Rei cheio de excentricidades e adorava colecionar objetos fora do comum. Dizia-se que em sua coleção constavam coisas como um tapete voador, um cálice que cuspia fogo, um pomo de ouro que voava sozinho, um espelho que mostrava os maiores desejos de quem o olhasse e o diadema pertencente os primeiro rei de _Ravenclaw_ e que garantia grande sabedoria aqueles que o usassem.

Riddle ficara sabendo através de Dumbledore, alguns anos atrás, que o grande desejo de Sirius era obter a Adaga da Morte. Objeto capaz de trazer a alma de uma pessoa de volta. Para tanto, precisa-se de um _vessel_, ou seja, um corpo disposto a aceitar essa alma.

Dumbledore sabia onde a Adaga estava escondida. Ele era o guardião do objeto mágico, na verdade, e apenas dissera a Riddle que ela não se encontrava em _Hogwarts_, mas sim nas terras geladas de além mar.

Era tudo que Riddle poderia contar ao Rei, mas sabia que seria suficiente para que ganhasse sua confiança. Precisava apenas de alguns dias no castelo. Agiria rápido e preciso, antes que os Elfos chegassem a _Ravenclaw_. Quanto a Dumbledore, ele não fazia idéia onde o velho mago estaria.

* * *

- Para onde estamos indo? – Gritou Gina, olhando maravilhada para as nuvens logo abaixo. O ar era rarefeito em uma altitude tão alta e muito gelado também, mas havia tanta adrenalina circulando por sua corrente sanguínea que ela mal conseguia se importar.

Draco estava sentado logo atrás dela e, por algum motivo, segurava-a pela cintura com uma das mãos. Era um toque quente em meio ao ar gelado e Gina não se atreveu a afastá-lo.

- Você vai ver em breve. – Draco respondeu, mantendo Gina na mais completa curiosidade.

Draco conseguia ver apenas uma parte do rosto de Gina, mas podia senti-la sorrindo. Ele já fizera aquilo tantas vezes que não se sentia mais tão extasiado, mas ainda se lembrava da primeira vez em que Erebus fora capaz de voar com uma carga extra. Sabia bem as sensações desconhecidas que ela estava experimentando.

Sorriu também quando ela segurou a mão que ele mantinha em sua cintura e devolveu o aperto.

Erebus começou então a baixar a altitude, revelando uma linda praia de calmas águas azul-esverdeadas, salpicadas de pedras enormes que se estendiam das areias douradas até muitos metros mar adentro.

- Estamos em _Hufflepluff_! – Exclamou Gina, mais para si mesma. – Eu nunca tinha visto o mar...

Erebus pousou na areia fofa e os dois jovens desceram. Gina agradeceu o dragão, que bocejou, antes de se espreguiçar e fechar os olhos.

- Ele adora pegar um sol. – Disse Draco, revirando os olhos. – Vem, tem algo que eu acho que você gostaria de ver.

- Mais do que tudo isso que eu já estou vendo? – Perguntou Gina, erguendo as sobrancelhas em descrença.

Já tinha ganhado o dia, ou melhor, o ano. Nunca poderia ter chegado até tão longe a cavalo.

Draco riu.

- Você já conversou com uma sereia? – Perguntou, e não precisou dizer mais nada para fazer com que Gina o arrastasse pelas areias da praia.

Subiram algumas rochas e chegaram até um lago dentro do mar, ou era o que parecia, pois as rochas circundavam o local. A água entrava por algumas falhas, o que não deixava a superfície totalmente parada.

- Tem sereias aqui? Como vamos chamá-las? – Perguntou Gina, ficando de joelhos em uma das rochas e olhando para dentro d'água. Ao que parecia, o lugar era bem profundo, pois não conseguia ver o fundo, apenas uma intensa escuridão.

- Não precisamos chamá-las. Elas são muito curiosas para não vir conferir uma humana de cabelos tão chamativos. – Disse Draco, sorrindo torto.

Gina lançou ao garoto um olhar estreito, mas esqueceu o comentário quando a cabeça de uma mulher emergiu da água. Gina ouvira falar que não era seguro irritar uma sereia, ou até mesmo deixá-la entediada. Eram criaturas perigosas e instáveis, apesar da aparência sedutora.

Eram capazes de enfeitiçar os homens com seu canto e controlar grandes proporções de água.

- Você trouxe uma mulher, jovem Celta? – Ela perguntou, olhando para Gina de forma estranha.

Tinha olhos como um vidro verde, a pele acinzentada e os cabelos escuros e emaranhados. Não usava nada para proteger os seios e Gina olhou rapidamente para o garoto para verificar se ele estaria admirando o peito nu da sereia. Mas ele limitava-se a olhá-la nos olhos, ao que parecia. De repente, Gina percebeu que não sabia o nome dele.

- Você está com ciúmes, Parténope? – Ele perguntou, de modo muito convencido, na opinião de Gina.

A sereia deslizou sobre a água e Gina pôde admirar a longa e colorida cauda, era um azul turquesa misturado a um vermelho cobre e quando o sol refletia sobre as escamas, elas pareciam prata pura.

- Talvez... – Ela disse, como se pensasse sobre o assunto. – Você sempre vem sozinho para me ver e agora trás essa garotinha de cabelos vermelhos.

Gina deu pulo quando no segundo seguinte a sereia estava logo a frente, acariciando seus cabelos flamejantes.

- Ela estava apenas curiosa por conhecê-la. – Bajulou Draco, com um sorriso sedutor.

A sereia olhou diretamente nos olhos de Gina, que viu-se meio hipnotizada por tal olhar.

- Vocês são namorados? – Sussurrou, e Gina podia jurar que ela não abrira a boca ao falar.

- Não! – Apressou-se em dizer. – É claro que não. Eu mal o conheço. – Gina olhou para Draco. – Eu nem sei o seu nome.

- Diego. – Draco disse sem hesitar, e a sereia riu.

- Cuidado com esses Celtas, são pouco confiáveis. – Disse, sorrindo, como se se divertisse com a ingenuidade de Gina.

Draco achou melhor partir, visto que Parténope poderia revelar sua verdadeira identidade à Gina. Era bom que ela sempre o chamava de Celta, devido aos seus cabelos muito claros, mas nada a impedia de chamá-lo pelo verdadeiro nome a qualquer momento.

- Eu acho melhor nós irmos, Gina. – Ele disse, apenas. Gina estava prestes a concordar quando Parténope a interrompeu.

- Não! – Ela exclamou. – Ela é muito bonita para que eu simplesmente a deixe ir. Eu gostaria de tê-la para mim.

Gina quase gritou um "O quê?", mas mais uma vez foi interrompida, dessa vez por Draco.

- Ela não será mais um de seus brinquedinhos, Parténope. Atraia outro humano para você. – Draco não parecia brabo, falava com a sereia de modo calmo, neutro.

- Ela é especial. – A sereia disse. – Não é uma simples humana.

- Mas é claro que sou! – Gina indignou-se. Não era porque era uma sereia que poderia chamá-la de aberração, ou algo do gênero.

- Eu os deixarei partir, desde que ela dispute uma canção comigo. – A sereia sentou-se em uma das pedras, dobrando a cauda. Jogou os cabelos para trás, e olhava para Draco de modo provocante.

- Gina. – Draco virou-se para a ruiva, que se levantara. – Você sabe cantar?

Gina abriu e fechou a boca repetidas vezes.

- Um pouco...? – Disse, hesitante, mas ao mesmo tempo excitada. Podia sentir o perigo no ar, a tensão.

- Então dê o seu melhor. O único jeito de derrotar uma sereia é cantar melhor do que ela. – Informou, muito sério.

Gina mordeu o lábio inferior. Cantar melhor do que um sereia? Aí já era pedir demais.

Draco segurou o rosto de Gina e acariciou a bochecha sardenta com o polegar.

- Você vai se sair bem.

A sereia começou a cantar e a melodia espalhou-se pelo ar como um ser invisível que envolve os que estão por perto. Era relaxante, e por um momento, Gina sentiu vontade de pular dentro da água e passar a eternidade ali dentro.

Mas também ela queria cantar, e foi o que fez. Pôde ouvir a própria voz misturando-se a da sereia. Cantava bem também. Muito bem, para falar a verdade. Alguns segundos depois ouvia apenas a própria voz e então abriu os olhos que nem mesmo percebera fechar.

- Eu disse que ela não era uma humana qualquer. – Disse a sereia. – Cuide bem dela, jovem Celta.

A sereia mergulhou e Gina olhou então para Draco. Ele tinha apenas uma sobrancelha erguida e encarava Gina com um olhar indecifrável.

- Quê? – Perguntou Gina, antes de seguir de volta para onde Erebus ficara.

Draco a seguiu, sem dizer nada. Sabia apenas de uma coisa; ela definitivamente não era uma camponesa.

* * *

Riddle sorriu quando Sirius apresentou-lhe Isabella. Um jovem muito graciosa, de cabelos vermelhos, pele pálida, sem sardas.

O feiticeiro curvou-se e beijou a mão da moça, sorrindo de lado.

Depois que contara a Sirius sobre a Adaga, o Rei ficou extremamente satisfeito e ofereceu toda sua hospitalidade a Tom Riddle e não tardou para que ele exibisse a lindíssima Isabella, seu grande amor não assumido.

Ao que parecia, a moça era uma das conselheiras do Rei. Ajudava-o em sua busca extravagante por relíquias perdidas e até mesmo lutava ao seu lado em batalhas.

Mas ela não procedia de uma família nobre, o que impedia o casamento entre eles. Talvez fossem amantes, pensou Riddle. Sem dúvidas eram amantes, pensou melhor, ao reparar na troca de olhares entre eles. Ela era o motivo pelo qual o Rei, com mais de trinta anos, permanecia solteiro.

Seria uma pena separá-los para todo sempre, pensou, rindo logo em seguida.

- Algum problema, Riddle? – Perguntou Sirius.

Riddle balançou a cabeça, extasiado com toda a situação.

- Não é nada, meu rei. Apenas feliz em ajudar.

Sirius e Isabella sorriram. Talvez um dos últimos sorrisos que dariam juntos, depois que Riddle realizasse a primeira parte de seu plano.

* * *

Gina e Draco alcançaram a areia em silêncio, até que Gina não aguentou mais a própria curiosidade.

- Como você sabia que eu me sairia bem?

Draco deu de ombros.

- Sereias nunca desafiam alguém a cantar se essa pessoa não valer a pena. – Disse e completou ao ver mais uma pergunta se formando nos lábios de Gina. – Não me pergunte como, elas apenas sabem.

Gina assentiu, pensativa.

- Por que você me levou para vê-la com o risco dela me levar para o fundo do mar?

Draco sorriu de canto.

- Você não gosta de correr alguns riscos? – Perguntou, parando e olhando para Gina com um olhar malicioso.

Gina cruzou os braços e devolveu o olhar.

- Eu não disse que não gostava. Eu estou com você aqui agora, e pelo que Parténope falou, você não é confiável, jovem Celta.

O sorriso de Draco entortou e ele voltou a caminhar.

- Ela estava só brincando. Não iria levá-la para o fundo do mar.

Gina duvidou seriamente de tal suposição.

Alcançaram Erebus e montaram no pescoço do dragão, só que desta vez Draco puxou Gina contra si, segurando-a firmemente pela cintura. Gina estremeceu quando ele aproximou o rosto e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido.

- É melhor você se segurar firme; depois que dorme, Erebus fica muito mais agitado.

Gina assentiu e agarrou com mais força as escamas do dragão, tentando não pensar no calor do corpo do garoto às suas costas.

Erebus levantou voou com um impulso forte e repentino, e voou com velocidade dobrada. Fez piruetas, giros, mergulhos durante toda a viagem de volta, e Gina agradeceu pela mão do loiro continuar firme em sua cintura.

* * *

_Nota da autora:_ Uma breve explicação sobre Vesta (ou Héstia, para os gregos). Ela não era a Deusa do amor e do ódio, eu inventei isso para o enredo da fic. Mas ela realmente era considerada a personificação do fogo sagrado (representava a divindade do lar e defendia a vida da família), e nos templos em sua homenagem esse fogo era guardado pelas vestais. Ela também negou o amor dos Deuses Apolo e Netuno e pediu a Júpiter que a protegesse para que pudesse manter sua promessa de virgindade. Um juramento em nome de Vesta era mesmo o mais sagrado de todos, e como ela era uma das Deusas mais antigas do Olimpo, era muito respeitada por todos.

Belerofonte nunca teve nada com ela, obviamente, mas muitas coisas que eu escrever sobre ele nessa fic serão verdade, e eu direi quais ao longo das notas!

_Reviews?_


	3. O Tesouro de Merlin

_**Capítulo 2 – O Tesouro de Merlin**_

No momento em que Dumbledore descobrira sobre a traição de Riddle, ele soube de imediato que a profecia estava para ser cumprida, assim como também os Elfos sabiam; mesmo que nenhum deles admitisse isso em voz alta. Todos estavam assustados, era óbvio, e fingiam que aquilo não era nada com que se preocupar, apenas um contratempo.

Um grupo de elfos foi enviado para procurar Riddle, o que seria bem difícil, uma vez que o jovem feiticeiro espalhara pelos caminhos por onde passara feitiços que confundiam quem o procurasse, alguns capazes de ocultá-lo da visão dos Elfos por completo.

Dumbledore poderia seguir na busca com os Elfos e anular grande parte dos feitiços, mas a verdade é que muitos Elfos já não confiavam nele tanto quanto antes; alguns até insinuaram que ele havia planejado aquilo com Riddle para que a atenção dos Elfos se desviasse de _Yggdrasil_, e então ele pudesse roubar os frutos sagrados do grande carvalho, onde estão guardadas as respostas das grandes perguntas da humanidade.

Era o papel deles, desconfiar e aumentar a proteção da árvore. Dumbledore não ficara chateado quando um grupo de valquírias o escoltara para fora da floresta dos Elfos, pelo contrário, sentira-se quase como um heróico guerreiro.

São fascinantes, as valquírias. Deidades servas de Odin, mas chefiadas pela Deusa Freya; são jovens e belas mulheres que, montadas em cavalos alados e armadas com elmos e lanças, sobrevoam os campos de batalha escolhendo quais guerreiros - os mais bravos - recém-abatidos entrariam em Valhala.

Alguns também acreditam que elas influenciam o curso e o resultado das guerras. São, inclusive, mensageiras de Odin, e quando cavalgam como tal, suas armaduras faíscam e causam o fenômeno que conhecemos como Aurora Boreal.

Além da desconfiança dos Elfos, Dumbledore tinha outra obrigação a cumprir em vez de perseguir algum aprendiz insubordinado com planos de destruir o mundo, ou qualquer que fosse o plano doentio que se passava pela mente de Riddle. O destino estava selado; Vesta desceria a Midgard novamente, trazendo o caos e o desequilíbrio e libertando toda a sorte de criaturas dos mundos inferiores, independente do que os Elfos fizessem quando o encontrassem, _se_ o encontrassem.

A função de Dumbledore era garantir que, uma vez que o caos começasse, ele pudesse ser parado, como já o fora antes. Para isso, ele precisava da Adaga da Morte.

* * *

Mas deixemos Dumbledore por enquanto, em sua busca pela Adaga, e nos concentremos nos dois jovens que estão prestes a mudar o rumo de nossa história. Eles estão sobrevoando os céus agora, observando o mundo como fazem as valquírias. A diferença? Eles têm um dragão.

Gina notou que havia algo de errado no caminho que Erebus fazia. Eles não estavam voltando para o lago; eles estavam sobrevoando o oceano, afastando-se do continente de Hogwarts. O coração da ruiva palpitou forte quando o dragão negro planou a centímetros das águas. Aquelas águas não eram seguras; mas ela não conseguia se importar tanto.

- Para onde estamos indo? – Perguntando, tentando olhar para o rosto do garoto sem se desequilibrar.

- Você já vai ver. – Ele disse, em um sussurro, ao pé do ouvido dela.

Gina não gostou daquilo. Ela não confiava no garoto, ainda mais depois do que a sereia dissera. Não que isso a fizesse se afastar dele, pelo contrário, tornava-o muito mais interessante, toda essa aura de mistério que ele parecia fazer questão de manter.

Mas se afastar tanto quanto estavam fazendo, a assustava e excitava em modos diferentes.

Draco se inclinou um pouco para frente, tentando conseguir uma visão do perfil de Gina. Ela mordia o lábio inferior com força, e quando ela virou o rosto, surpreendendo-o em sua análise, ele viu que os olhos castanhos emitiam um brilho arteiro e preocupado; como uma criança, quando sabe que sua traquinagem não vai acabar bem, mas mesmo assim não desiste da brincadeira.

Essa é Gina; uma grande e curiosa criança arteira. Draco já percebera. Ele até chegou a pensar que ela devia tomar mais cuidado com o que fazia; em quem confiava.

"Ela não vai gostar do lugar para onde a estou levando." Ele pensou, tentando imaginar a reação dela ao descobrir.

Uma ilha ao longe apareceu, mas não parecia uma ilha comum. Ela piscava, como se fosse feita de névoa, como se fosse etérea, imaterial. Gina se inclinou para frente, tentando enxergar melhor, e se Draco não tivesse mantido a mão firme na cintura fina da garota, ela provavelmente acabaria nadando com as sereias.

- O que é aquilo? – Ela pergunta inquieta. – Não parece... real.

- Não está neste mundo. – Draco falou, fazendo Gina virar-se para olhá-lo. Ele manteve o olhar impassível, para que ela não achasse que ele estava mentindo. Como de fato não estava.

- Do que você está falando? – Perguntou boquiaberta, virando-se novamente para admirar a ilha, agora mais perto.

Ela ainda parecia flutuar sobre a água, como se a qualquer momento fosse sumir, e uma claridade violeta a envolvia; mas ela estava definitivamente ali.

Alguns minutos depois, Erebus alcançou o lugar, e eles atravessaram o véu violeta, que Gina percebeu ser o culpado pela imaterialidade do lugar, pois agora ela via a terra e as árvores com intensa nitidez.

Erebus pousou, e eles desceram.

- Erebus, vá de encontro a Blaise agora. Eu o chamarei quando precisarmos de você. – Draco falou, colocando a mão sobre o focinho fino do dragão.

Erebus soltou um choramingo saudoso, que Gina não achou combinar nem um pouco com o aspecto ameaçador da criatura. Só quando ele levantou vôo é que Gina percebeu que a carona para casa estava partindo, sem ela em cima.

Gina correu alguns passou, olhando para o dragão, antes que ele atravessasse o véu, e parecesse tão ilusório quanto a ilha, momento antes. Ela se voltou para o garoto, que a observava muito calmamente.

- Por que você o mandou embora? – Perguntou, aborrecida, enquanto milhares de outras perguntas atravessaram sua mente.

- Blaise vai precisar dele. Se ele voltar para o _Slytherin_ sem mim _e_ sem o dragão, será considerado um traidor. – Ele falou, como se aquilo explicasse tudo, em vez de apenas aumentar o repertório de perguntas da ruiva.

- Por que ele será considerado um traidor se voltar sem você? E por que não o será se voltar com Erebus? – Perguntou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. – Por que você é tão importante?

Draco deu um passo à frente, ficando a centímetros de Gina. Ele olhou fundo nos olhos castanhos, mas ela não se deixou intimidar.

- Porque eu sou Draco Malfoy, príncipe herdeiro do reino de _Slytherin_. – Ele falou, em um tom solene e grave. Gina arregalou os olhos por um segundo, mais ciente do que nunca da necessidade de esconder sua verdadeira identidade. – Erebus está conectado a mim. Ele é parte de mim. Nós dividimos o mesmo coração. Se ele voltar com Blaise, então meu pai saberá que eu estou vivo.

Aquilo era muita informação de uma só vez para Gina, e ela achou que não havia mais como as perguntas diminuírem.

- Por que você me trouxe aqui? – Ela falou em um sussurro assustado; só então percebendo o olhar perscrutador e astuto de Draco.

"Ele sabe!" Uma vozinha em sua mente gritou, e ela deu mais um passo para trás.

- Nós estamos em Bardsley, Gina, a Ilha Sagrada de Merlin. – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Isso lhe diz alguma coisa?

Gina sentiu o estômago se contorcer, e só então se lembrou de olhar em volta. Tudo era violeta, a grama, a copa das árvores, o céu. Era quase nauseante; mas o que chamava atenção eram os feixes de luz que se enroscavam pelo chão e subiam pelas árvores, em uma dança infindável. Algumas das serpentinas de luz branca, visíveis graças ao ambiente arroxeado, flutuaram pelo chão e começaram a se enroscar tanto em Gina quanto em Draco.

Gina já tinha ouvido falar do lugar, mas sempre acreditara se tratar apenas de uma lenda, como todas as outras Ilhas Sagradas. Dizia-se que eram independentes e separadas do Mundo dos Homens, por isso, atemporais - algumas horas ali dentro poderiam significar dias, ou anos lá fora - e difíceis de serem encontradas. Bardsley era considerada o repouso final do poderoso feiticeiro Merlin, e onde também estariam guardados os treze tesouros mágicos dado aos homens pelos Deuses mais antigos. Porém esses tesouros nunca foram encontrados, e permaneciam como um mistério.

Segundo a lenda, Merlin teria dito: _"E Eles não Ressurgirão até que os Velhos Costumes de Honrar e Respeitar a Terra Tenham Sido Restaurados"____. Mas não era isso que preocupava Gina._

- Eu quero ir embora. – Ela pediu, tentando não soar tão enjoada quanto se sentia.

Draco ignorou o comentário.

- Em Bardsley, as pessoas não podem mentir. – Ele contou, e Gina olhou para os lados, como se não o escutasse. – As luzes revelam as mentiras, os desejos, os sentimentos. Todas as emoções e sensações se intensificam. – Ele deu mais um passo na direção de Gina. – Você não pode esconder nada, _princesa_.

Gina levantou os olhos e encarou-o com assombro.

- Eu n... Eu nã... – Tentou negar, mas os feixes luminosos se enroscaram pelos seus braços e ela não pôde concluir a frase.

- Eu sabia! – Os olhos acinzentados de Draco faiscaram. – Ginevra Weasley, princesa de _Gryffindor_.

Gina enxotou o medo e se empertigou, lançando um olhar superior, em seu melhor ar pomposo, na direção de Draco.

- Muito bem. Você descobriu, bravo! E agora, o que vai fazer? Levar-me de prisioneira para o seu pai? – Perguntou, empinando o nariz em desafio.

Draco não conseguia não achá-la encantadora em seu jeito infantilmente corajoso.

- Você sabe que eu não tenho escolha. – Ele falou, e seus olhos o traíram. Ele não gostava da idéia também, mas Gina sabia que seria inútil tentar convencê-lo do contrário.

- Se você pretende me entregar, por que me trazer a esse lugar? Você poderia ter arrancado a verdade de mim sem me arrastar até aqui. – Falou, pensando no que Luna faria quando visse Erebus voltando sozinho.

- Sim, mas eu não lhe trouxe aqui apenas para isso. – Draco disse, e Gina olhou-o confusa.

- Para o quê, então? – Perguntou, já temendo a reposta.

- Você vai encontrar um dos trezes tesouros para mim.

* * *

Quando Luna sorriu e lançou um olhar encabulado na direção de Blaise, ele soube que aquele era o momento perfeito para um beijo.

Tinha levado a garota até Cape Howl, ruínas de um antigo santuário, que tinha uma bela visão de uma planície florida, lar das fadas e das ninfas, que se estendia por quilômetros até as margens do oceano. Era um lugar um tanto romântico, que cheirava a lírios e margaridas. Não era tão emocionante quando voar num dragão, como Draco devia estar fazendo com a ruiva, mas Blaise não precisava de um dragão para impressionar uma garota.

Uma borboleta pousou no nariz de Luna, e ela riu. Blaise sorriu também, e abanou o inseto, que voou graciosamente em torno.

- Ela te confundiu com uma flor. – Ele falou, e as bochechas de Luna ganharam uma tonalidade rosada. Ele se inclinou devagar, para que ela tivesse tempo de se afastar, se quisesse, mas Luna apenas fechou os olhos; os lábios entreabertos.

Mas antes que ele alcançasse os lábios da loira, o rosto dela começou a mudar.

- Seu rosto? – Ele exclamou, afastando-se, olhando chocado para a garota.

Luna levou a mão à bochecha e correu até a pequena fonte ali perto. Ela olhou o reflexo na água e sentiu vontade de gritar: uma de suas bochechas estava vermelha arroxeada, com o dobro do tamanho, e aumentando.

"Eu vou matar Fred e George." Ela pensou, horrorizada.

Blaise se aproximou e tocou o ombro de Luna.

- Luna, voc...

- Me deixe em paz! – Ela gritou, e correu para o cavalo.

Blaise a observou montar e cavalgar, provavelmente de volta para o lago.

- Garotas. – Ele bufou, antes de correr também.

Quando Blaise chegou ao lago, Luna estava ajoelhada na margem, e chorava baixinho. Ele estava preocupado. Não fazia idéia do que teria causado aquilo; alguma alergia a flores? Estaria doendo?

Ele se aproximou e se ajoelhou do lado da loira. Luna virou o rosto, envergonhada. Não queria que Blaise a visse naquele estado. Estava horrível, e ele nunca iria querer vê-la novamente.

- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou em voz baixa. – Está doendo?

Ela virou mais o rosto, escondendo a bochecha atrás das longas madeixas.

- Vá embora. – Pediu, chateada por Gina não estar ali para que elas pudessem voltar para o castelo.

- Luna, você não precisa sentir vergonha de mim. – Blaise falou, afastando o cabelo dela para que pudesse ver o rosto da loira.

- Eu estou horrível. – Luna choramingou, relutantemente permitindo que ele a olhasse melhor.

- Você nunca está horrível. – Ele garantiu. Luna virou o rosto e ele pôde ver o estrago. – Bem, talvez um pouquinho.

- Blaise!

- Brincadeira! Brincadeira. – Eles se olharam por um momento. – Viu? Eu ainda estou aqui; não saí correndo nem nada.

Luna soltou um muxoxo, não muito convencida de que ele fosse querer voltar a vê-la, quando um ponto negro no céu chamou sua atenção. Ela apontou e Blaise olhou também; Erebus se aproximava.

Os dois se levantaram e esperaram o dragão pousar. Mas para a surpresa de ambos, ele estava sozinho.

Blaise se aproximou e tocou o dragão.

- Erebus, onde está Draco e Gina? – Perguntou, esquecendo-se de usar o nome falso de Draco.

Luna olhou-o de olhos arregalados, e começou a se afastar lentamente até Orvalho e Ornamento. Erebus transmitiu a mensagem que Draco lhe passara para Blaise.

A mensagem era clara: levar Luna como prisioneira até _Slytherin_, que ele retornaria para o reino assim que pudesse, levando consigo a princesa Ginevra.

Blaise olhou para Luna, e quando o fez, ela soube que precisava fugir, o mais rápido possível. Luna montou no cavalo.

- Luna, não! – Blaise gritou, e correu para montar também. Porém, antes de bater os calcanhares na barriga do cavalo, ele olhou para a loira que se afastava com os dois cavalos. Não poderia fazer aquilo.

Erebus o olhou curioso e desaprovador.

- Vamos fingir que não conseguimos capturá-la, está bem, Erebus? – Blaise pediu, olhando para o dragão.

Erebus bufou, contrariado. Ele nunca perderia para uma garotinha em uma perseguição.

* * *

Os jardins do castelo de _Ravenclaw_ são os mais lindos de toda Hogwarts. Sirius, excêntrico como tal, fazia questão de ter os mais exóticos exemplares de flores e plantas no bem cuidado jardim. Mas em um jardim tão grande, cheio de caminhos silenciosos, muitas coisas podem acontecer.

- Sr. Riddle, eu deveria voltar para a cozinha. – Pediu uma moça jovem e bonita, apesar das mãos calejadas pelo trabalho e das roupas maltrapilhas.

Riddle continuou puxando a moça, cada vez mais para o interior do jardim, e a rapariga se deixava levar pelo homem de cabelos escuros e olhos misteriosos.

- Está tudo bem, Svana. Ninguém nos encontrará aqui. – Ele falou e deu um meio sorriso mal-intencionado, que a jovem julgou ser luxúria.

Eles chegaram a algum ponto esquecido do local, isolado por pequenas árvores e arbustos. Riddle a puxou para si e a abraçou pela cintura. Svana o abraçou pelo pescoço.

- Por que você me trouxe aqui, Sr. Riddle? – Ela perguntou sugestivamente para o homem a sua frente. Ele era lindo e sombrio, e ela estava encantada por ele tê-la escolhido entre tantas serviçais do castelo.

Riddle se inclinou e aproximou os lábios do ouvido da moça, que fechou os olhos e suspirou.

- Porque eu tenho a intenção de matá-la. – Ele sussurrou.

Svana abriu os olhos, mas era tarde. O metal frio de um punhal já atravessava sua barriga, e o sangue quente começava a manchar-lhe as vestes. Riddle afastou o rosto e a olhou, sem soltar-lhe a cintura ou tirar-lhe o punhal da carne.

Ela tinha os olhos arregalados, e a boca entreaberta em pavor. Ele a beijou, sentindo o gosto metálico nos lábios e na língua dela. O gosto que ele tanto apreciava. O gosto da morte.

Riddle a soltou depois do beijo, e ela escorregou até o chão, caindo em uma posição torta e tosca; os joelhos unidos, as pernas separadas; os olhos azuis opacos e sem vida, como o resto do corpo. Ninguém sentiria falta de Svana, e quem sentisse, não se daria ao trabalho de procurá-la.

Ela seria encontrada apenas quando alguém mais importante também desaparecesse. Alguém como Isabella. Riddle limpou a boca e arrumou as vestes, antes de lançar um feitiço na garota morta, e voltar para o castelo.

Muitas coisas podem acontecer em um grande jardim.

* * *

- Você não pode estar falando sério, Draco. Draco! Draco, volte aqui!

Draco atravessava a Ilha Bardsley, obrigando Gina a segui-lo também se não quisesse ficar sozinha e perdida naquele lugar isolado do resto do mundo. Gina ainda não tinha idéia de como _ela _encontraria qualquer um dos tesouros de Merlin. Draco havia simplesmente dito que ela o faria e começara a caminhar; isso a mais de quinze atrás, e ela já estava ficando cansada do silêncio e dos passos apressados dele.

A paisagem não mudava, e o violeta já estava deixando-a enjoada.

- Ótimo! – Ela gritou, e se sentou no chão. – Eu ficarei aqui, sentada, até que você me explique o que se passa pela sua cabecinha anormalmente loira.

Draco se virou e observou a ruiva, sentada na grama fresca, com os braços cruzados e o rosto afogueado, sem qualquer emoção além do tédio em seu rosto pálido. Caminhou lentamente de volta até ela e a ergueu do chão, colocando-a sobre um de seus ombros.

- Malfoy! Ponha-me no chão! – Ela gritou, dando socos nas costas do garoto, que não surtiram qualquer efeito.

- Eu não tenho tempo para isso, Ginevra. Quanto mais tempo passarmos aqui dentro, mas tempo pode passar do lado de fora. – Ele explicou, caminhando com a mesma facilidade de antes.

- Você está sendo irracional. Como você espera que eu encontre os tesouros de Merlin? – Gina exclamou, momentaneamente parando de socá-lo.

- Eu sei onde um deles está, mas não posso pegá-lo. Eu pesquisei muito sobre os tesouros, e sobre essa ilha a minha vida inteira. – Ele começou a explicar, e Gina quase pôde sentir seus ouvidos se erguendo, tamanha sua curiosidade. – Apenas aqueles conectados a alguma criatura mágica, ou a magia em si podem encontrar a ilha. Eu estou conectado a Erebus, então fui capaz de localizá-la. – Gina percebeu que o cenário começava a mudar, com o céu tornando-se mais escuro e a grama de um roxo avermelhado. – Apenas um dos tesouros me interessa, _Dyrnwyn_, a espada de Rhydderch, o Generoso.

- Estou deleitada com a sua história, Malfoy, mas você ainda não explicou o que eu tenho a ver com ela. – Disse azeda, fazendo bico.

Draco a colocou no chão e a virou. Estavam na frente de um pequeno lago, envolto por algumas rochas; o lugar todo dava calafrios à Gina.

- A espada é guardada por um Banshee. – Draco falou, e Gina tremeu mais. – Você deve saber o que eles são; e o que eles fazem. Depois que você cantou com Parténope, eu soube que você poderia conseguir a espada.

Gina não gostou da idéia, não quando havia Banshees envolvidos na história. Uma coisa era cantar com uma sereia, algo já um tanto imprudente, outra era encarar uma criatura ainda mais maligna, que não iria cantar, mas sim gritar e gemer, até que todos que estivessem por perto desmaiassem devido à tortura causada pelo som.

As Banshee provêm da família das fadas, e são a forma mais obscura delas. Quando alguém avista uma Banshee logo sabe que seu fim está próximo: os dias restantes de sua vida podiam ser contados pelos gritos da criatura: cada grito equivale a um dia de vida e, se apenas um grito for ouvido, naquela mesma estar-se-ia morto.

O gemido da Banshee é um som especialmente triste que parece o som melancólico do uivo do vento e tem o tom da voz humana, além de ser audível a grande distância.

Também se diz que essas mulheres, ou fadas, são fantasmas, talvez espíritos de mulheres assassinadas ou natimortas.

Contudo, e nisso se baseava o plano de Draco, acredita-se que aqueles que possuem o dom da música e do canto, são protegidos por esses espíritos.

- Gina, - Draco a chamou, arrancando-a de suas divagações. – Se você fizer isso por mim, eu juro protegê-la. E não permitirei que meu pai faça qualquer coisa a você quando formos para _Slytherin_. – Ele falou, e Gina não achou que ele estava mentindo.

Ela se aproximou do lago e chamou, mentalmente, pela espada. Um gemido trazido pelo vento se fez ouvir, e os ossos de Gina congelaram. Ela se virou de novo para Draco com a expressão assustada.

- Eu não consigo fazer isso. – Murmurou, sentindo-se vulnerável como nunca se sentira antes.

Draco se aproximou e a segurou pelos ombros. Gina ficava ainda mais encantadora quando estava com medo; os olhos brilhosos, pedindo por algum apoio. Draco sentiu vontade de beijá-la, e imediatamente se arrependeu do pensamento quando alguns feixes de luz, que os haviam perseguido até ali, começaram a se enroscar pelos pés de ambos. Não havia como ele refrear seus desejos; não naquela ilha.

Ele se inclinou e a beijou ternamente, colocando uma mão sobre a nuca dela e a puxando mais contra seus lábios. Ela não sabia beijar, Draco percebeu. Era o primeiro beijo dela, e Gina estava estática, querendo e não querendo aquele beijo ao mesmo tempo. As luzes subiram mais, e Gina então colocou uma mão sobre a bochecha de Draco, tentando corresponder ao beijo.

Ele a enlaçou pela cintura e sugou os lábios dela com delicadeza. Gina tentou fazer o mesmo com ele, e ele sorriu brevemente com a tentativa dela. Ela era simplesmente adorável.

Eles se afastaram, e ele a observou ainda de olhos fechados, como se tentasse absorver o que acontecera. Gina abriu os olhos e olhou para o garoto; não estava mais com medo.

- Pegue a espada, Gina. – Ele pediu em um sussurro.

Gina se virou novamente para o lago, e respirou fundo. Ajoelhou-se na margem e tocou a água, chamando pela espada. A água escura começou a se movimentar, os gemidos lamuriosos que vinham das profundezas tornaram-se mais altos.

Gina fechou os olhos com força, para não ver a criatura. Mas sabia que ela estava ali, pairando sobre o lago. Quase podia vê-la através de suas pálpebras. Estava envolta por uma mortalha suja de sangue e tinha um rosto velho e repugnante, pálido como a morte, contrastando com os cabelos negros e desgrenhados. A criatura começou a gritar e Gina achou que aquilo seria capaz de quebrar vidros, se houvesse algum por perto.

A mente de Gina parecia explodir, e ela não agüentaria mais por muito tempo.

- Gina, você tem que enfrentá-la. – Ela pôde ouvir a voz igualmente agoniada de Draco.

Reunindo toda a sua força, Gina se levantou e abriu os olhos. A criatura se debruçou sobre ela, gritando como se tentasse estourar seus tímpanos. Gina se manteve firme e começou a cantar baixinho, quase em um murmúrio, ao mesmo tempo em que exigia em pensamentos que a criatura entregasse a espada.

Os gritos começaram a diminuir de intensidade, até pararem. A Banshee desceu para a água, até sumir por completo. No instante seguinte, uma espada emergiu na superfície líquida, e boiou até a margem.

Gina caiu de joelhos, esgotada, contemplando o objeto. A espada era de cristal, e brilhava intensamente, como brilham as estrelas.

- Você está bem? – Draco se agachou ao lado da ruiva. Ela assentiu fracamente.

Ele pegou a espada e se levantou, admirando-a longamente.

Enquanto Draco estava distraído com a espada, Gina viu que mais alguma coisa flutuava na superfície do lago. Olhou rapidamente para Draco, mas ele continuava distraído. A ruiva se inclinou e pegou o outro tesouro.

Era uma faca pequena e rústica, aparentemente sem nenhum valor. Gina a guardou sob as vestes, amarrando-a na cintura, e se levantou nervosa.

- Nós vamos embora agora? – Perguntou, arrancando Draco de seu devaneio apaixonado. Ele a olhou por alguns segundos.

- Sim, vamos. Erebus já deve estar voltando. – Disse, e começou a caminhar.

Gina o seguiu, tocando a faca por cima das vestes.

* * *

Luna chegou à casa de Myrtes e se jogou nos braços da velha senhora. Myrtes tratou o rosto inchado de Luna e não a repreendeu, apesar da preocupação que sentiu por Gina.

- Você precisa contar ao rei e à rainha. – Myrtes aconselhou, e Luna a olhou amedrontada. – Não se preocupe, eu irei com você; a culpa é minha por tê-las acobertado durante todo esse tempo.

Luna se desvencilhou de Myrtes e balançou a cabeça.

- Você não vai! – Exclamou, decidida. – Eles irão matá-la! – Falou, e Myrtes sorriu, sabendo que era verdade, mas ciente de sua culpa.

- Está tudo bem, Luna.

- Não, não está! – Luna quase gritou, sentindo-se tonta. – Gina não iria querer isso. Eu não vou permitir.

- Mas Luna...

- Myrtes, não! – Luna a abraçou novamente. – Por favor, não faça nada. Eles só irão me castigar por alguns dias, se eu contar; mas se descobrirem o que você vem fazendo... Não, Myrtes, não faça nada.

- Está bem, querida. Mas se Gina não voltar em segurança; se alguma coisa ruim acontecer com ela... Eu não posso viver com essa culpa.

- Dê à Gina algum tempo. Ela sempre consegue se safar. – Luna falou, enquanto uma lágrima escorria de seus olhos.

Myrtes assentiu e Luna seguiu para o castelo. Mas nunca chegou a entrar.

* * *

Os berros de Isabella poderiam ser ouvidos a quilômetros de distância, se não fosse pelas paredes de pedra e areia que a cercavam. Riddle se divertia com os gritos agudos e desesperados da garota. Adorava a expressão de pavor e medo de quando alguém acordava e percebia estar em um lugar totalmente diferente do último que se lembrava.

A expressão de Isabella fora exatamente como ele imaginara.

- Riddle, não! Largue-me, por favor! – Ela implorava, e Riddle a ignorava, apreciando a solidão das grutas.

Riddle gostava das grutas. Ficavam na área neutra, entre o reino de _Ravenclaw_ e o domínio dos Vikings. Eram negras porque eram também amaldiçoadas, repletas de escuridão e maus agouros.

Chegaram a um local circular e úmido. Havia pouca iluminação ali, mas Isabella pôde ver as aranhas e os ratos esgueirando-se pelas rachaduras nas paredes e teto.

- Por que você está fazendo isso? – Ela choramingou, enquanto Riddle a amarrava a um canto.

- Não é nada pessoal, Isabella. – Ele disse muito naturalmente, enquanto atava as cordas, machucando a pele da garota. – É essa sua pequena alma traidora. Alguém lá em cima está esperando há séculos para castigá-la. – Ele falou divertido, apontando para cima.

Isabella abriu a boca, sem conseguir pronunciar palavra, mas Riddle pôde captar as emoções dela.

- É isso mesmo, Isabella. Vesta não se esqueceu de você.

Isabella estava paralisada, tremendo frente à expressão debochada de Riddle. Ele afagou a bochecha da ruiva, como se eles fossem amantes.

- Eu tenho outra ruiva para buscar agora. – Ele disse ternamente. – Mas seria muita crueldade minha deixá-la sozinha aqui nessa gruta abandonada.

Ele se virou e silvou alguma coisa que lembrou Isabella o som das cobras. Instantes depois, ela ouviu o deslizar de escamas contra o chão pegajoso do lugar. Um cobra começou a subir pelo corpo de Isabella e se enroscou pelo pescoço da ruiva, deixando-a nauseada.

- Espero que você aprecie a companhia de Nagini. – Ele falou, acariciando a cobra, antes de rumar para a saída.

* * *

O tempo inferior a duas horas em que Gina e Draco passaram na Ilha de Bradsley equivaleu a dois dias em Midgard, o que Draco achou muito bom, pois já passara menos tempo na Ilha, enquanto do outro lado se passara meses. Gina não ficou tão contente, não quando estava voando em um dragão na direção do reino de _Slytherin_.

- Você poderia ter usado qualquer pessoa com o dom do canto para pegar a maldita espada. – Ela disse alto, tentando se sobrepor ao barulho do vento.

- Você é especial. – Draco retrucou, e ela o olhou, mas a expressão dele permanecia a mesma.

- Por que você diz isso? – Ela perguntando, franzindo as sobrancelhas e torcendo o nariz.

- Parténope viu isso em você. _Eu_ vejo isso em você. – Ele olhou para Gina, então, mas ela desviou o olhar. Os olhos dele estavam mais azuis do que ela poderia suportar.

Passaram o resto da viagem em silêncio, até que Erebus pousou na parte de trás de um castelo opulento, mas ameaçador. Gina achou que acabaria se suicidando se morasse ali. Do outro lado, a Floresta Negra se estendia perigosamente perto, alcançando ao longe as montanhas de mesmo nome.

Blaise já os esperava, e Gina pulou do dragão, correndo até Blaise e o encarando despudorada.

- O que você fez com Luna? – Exigiu, irritada. Se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com a amiga, ela não responderia por si.

- Ela não está aqui. Deve estar segura, em _Gryffindor_. – Blaise falou, sem perder a compostura.

Draco se aproximou também.

- Do que você está falando, Blaise, eu falei para trazê-la para cá. – Draco xingou, com uma expressão furiosa. – Agora eles saberão que estamos com Gina, muito antes do que deveriam.

- Ela escapou, Draco. Me desculpe. – Mentiu Blaise, sem deixar que sua expressão o traísse. Erebus bufou, e se sentou emburrado. Draco percebeu através de Erebus que Blaise estava mentindo, mas antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, alguém se fez ouvir.

- Draco, meu filho. Ouvi dizer que você trouxe um presentinho para mim.

Blaise se afastou, curvando-se um pouco, enquanto Lucius se aproximava. Draco segurou o braço de Gina.

- Pai. Essa é Ginevra Weasley, princesa de _Gryffindor_.

* * *

_Nota da Autora_: Olá, corações. Como estão? Capítulo alcançou suas expectativas? Muito legal a história da ilha de Merlin, não? Essa história existe, e faz parte da mitologia Celta. A única coisa que eu inventei sobre a Ilha foram as descrições de como ela é, e a parte sobre não se poder mentir ali. E claro, como não encontrei nada sobre onde Merlin guardou os tesouros, inventei sobre a Banshee como guardiã, apesar de tudo sobre essa criatura ser verdade, segundo as crenças irlandesas. Outra coisa, no meu perfil, há duas capas dessa fic, e as imagens possivelmente as lembrarão de lugares mencionados ao longo da história, dêem uma olhada e me digam o que acharam, ok? Beijinhos.

Eu atualizei porque eu vi que esqueci de agradecer aos reviews. Obrigada mesmo. Espero que não deixem de ler a fic e mandar, pois do contrário, eu não atualizarei tão rápido, e não porque esteja em greve, mas como ando cheia de coisas para fazer, atualizo sempre a fic que tem mais retorno. Beijinhos.


	4. Todas as Escolhas Levam ao Caos

**_Capítulo 3 - Todas as Escolhas Levam ao Caos_**

Não demorou para que o Rei Sirius desse por falta de sua amada Isabella. Três dias após o sumiço e ele começou a se desesperar. A princípio, julgara que ela poderia apenas ter ido dar um passeio, para visitar algum parente, ou qualquer outra justificava que não fosse tão preocupante quanto as outras que se espalhavam pela mente do Rei.

Ele tinha um mau pressentimento, e nós sabemos que ele estava muito certo em tê-lo. Isabella não iria a qualquer lugar sem avisá-lo, ou até mesmo convidá-lo para acompanhá-la. E agora, ela não estava mais em nenhum lugar do Reino.

- Mandou me chamar, Rei Sirius? – Perguntou Tom, curvando-se perante o trono do soberano. Sirius parecia mais pálido do que o normal e os cabelos negros brilhavam com menos intensidade.

- Sim, Tom. Preciso de sua ajuda. Isabella desapareceu e estou ciente de que você era um aprendiz do grande mago, Dumbledore. Acredito que é capaz de realizar um feitiço de localização...?

Tom ergueu a cabeça e olhou fundo nos olhos negros do Rei. Olhos tão negros e desesperados que a alma de Tom vibrou de júbilo e ele sorriu enviesado, levantando-se. Sirius estava confiando nele mais do que deveria.

- Fá-lo-ei com prazer, grande Rei. Se me der licença... – Curvou-se e se afastou alguns passos. Saiu então da sala e esperou algum tempo.

Seria fácil enganar Sirius. Svana estava morta nos jardins do castelo e ainda não fora encontrada.

Tom lançara um feitiço de desilusão na serviçal. Qualquer um que olhasse para a falecida Svana, veria o corpo inerte de Isabella. E ela seria dada como morta, muito antes do tempo. Sirius não iria procurá-la e assim não estragaria os planos de Riddle.

Além disso, seria divertido observar a expressão de dor e tristeza do Rei, ao descobrir a falsa morte de sua amada.

Riddle então voltou para dentro do salão do Rei. Ele olhava pela janela, como se esperando que Isabella aparecesse no horizonte, voltando para os braços reais.

Sorriu sarcástico. Se ela voltasse, seria com Nagini estrangulando-a.

- Meu senhor. – Riddle se ajoelhou. – Realizei o feitiço que me pediste, mas temo ter falhado.

Sirius voltou-se para Riddle, olhando-o nervosamente.

- Diga, homem, por que acha isto? – Perguntou impaciente.

Não poderia perder Isabella. Ela sempre estivera lá por ele, aconselhando-o nos momentos mais difíceis, fazendo-o ver razão onde haviam apenas trevas. Com ela, aprendera o verdadeiro significado das palavras respeito, dignidade, honra e, principalmente, amor. Sem ela, não seria nada além de um Rei amargo e perdido, incapaz de governar um reino, pois não mais conseguiria governar nem a si mesmo.

- É estranho, majestade, mas o feitiço indica que ela está nos jardins do castelo. – Informou Riddle mostrando confusão, como se o fato o deixasse tão transtornado quanto deixou Sirius.

- Talvez... Talvez ela tenha voltado e decidiu passear no jardim. Ela adora os jardins... – Sirius foi falando, diminuindo a voz aos poucos, até que sua garganta secou. – Ajude-me a procurá-la, Riddle.

Ele saiu da sala a passos largos. Os sons dos passos ecoando como sentenças de morte para a pobre Isabella. Riddle o seguiu de cabeça baixa, tomando cuidado para se manter mais atrás, enquanto o Rei chamava mais alguns guardas para percorrer os longos e exuberantes jardins.

Minutos depois, o grito de dor de Sirius reverberou no ar da tarde ensolarada e fresca, sendo levado pelo vento, compadecendo o coração de quem o ouvia.

Riddle estalou os dedos e colheu uma flor morta.

* * *

Luna se esgueirou pelas ruas, olhando para todos os lados, mas incapaz de fitar diretamente o castelo logo à frente. Não sabia como conseguiria contar ao Rei que permitira que Gina fosse raptada.

Não fora capaz de parar Gina, com aquela loucura de encontrarem-se com dois garotos de _Slytherin_. Não fora capaz de parar a si mesma. O que faria agora? O que faria sem sua melhor amiga?

Se soubesse desde o início que o garoto loiro era na verdade o herdeiro do trono do reino inimigo... O que será que eles fariam com Gina? Seria ela usada como isca para atrair os exércitos de Arthur? Ou a matariam sem pensar duas vezes?

A garganta de Luna trancou ao pensar na segunda opção. Precisava avisar Arthur antes que fosse tarde demais.

- Senhorita Lovegood?

Luna deu um pequeno pulo, levando a mão ao coração. Estava escuro e sua visão estava embaçada pelas lágrimas. Mas achou reconhecer aquela voz serena e aveludada.

- Derfel? – Perguntou nervosa, tentando enxergar mais nitidamente através das sombras. O homem se adiantou até, a silhueta aumentando gradativamente, até que ele parou a centímetros dela.

- Sim, senhorita. Fui mandado para procurá-la na cidade. Seus pais estão muito preocupados e a Rainha está furiosa com o sumiço da princesa. – Ele olhou para os lados, então percebendo que Gina não estava por ali. – Onde está a princesa?

Luna sentiu as lágrimas virem mais grossas. As pernas falharam, fracas. Derfel a amparou, antes que Luna caísse de joelhos no chão.

- Minha senhora, o que houve? Por que choras assim? – Ele perguntou suavemente, segurando-a um pouco desajeitado.

Luna ergueu a cabeça e fitou Derfel diretamente nos olhos.

- Eles a pegaram. Ela está em perigo, Derfel. – Ela avisou, apertando os braços dele com todas as forças, como se tentando transmitir a gravidade da situação, mas era fraca _demais_.

Derfel envolveu-a delicadamente pela cintura e tentou manter a voz calma, para que Luna não se alterasse ainda mais.

- Quem a levou, senhorita?

Luna engoliu em seco, um bolo de náusea subindo-lhe pela garganta, impedindo que ela respirasse. Derfel passou as mãos calejadas e fortes pelos cabelos loiros e macios e ela fechou os olhos, tentando articular as palavras em mente.

- _Slytherin. _Ela está em _Slytherin._

Derfel ficou atônito. Arregalou os olhos e Luna sentiu o abraço dele se estreitar em sua cintura. No entanto, ela sentiu-se mais calma ao compartilhar aquilo com alguém antes de ter de contar ao Rei.

- Vou levá-la até o castelo. A princesa ficará bem, o Rei não permitirá que nada aconteça a ela. – Afirmou Derfel já recomposto.

Luna assentiu levemente, querendo muito acreditar em tais palavras. Mas era difícil e ela tinha que se manter alerta para que o desespero não voltasse redobrado.

Os dois caminharam alguns passos em direção ao castelo quando alguém os abordou.

- Ouvi a conversa de vocês. – Uma voz misteriosa sibilou como um rangido de correntes. Derfel parou, abraçou Luna protetoramente e sacou uma espada, brandindo-a contra o nada a frente.

- Quem está aí? – Perguntou em bom tom. – Mostre-se.

O silêncio reinou por alguns segundos e Luna chegou a se perguntar se aquilo não teria sido fruto da imaginação dos dois, mas então um homem encapuzado, vestindo longas vestes velhas surgiu, deslizando pelas sombras. As fracas luzes da rua pareciam escapar para longe dele e as sombras se curvavam seguindo-o como espectros obedientes.

Um cheiro acre de madeira mofada banhada em éter emanava do corpo do homem. Luna ficou agradecida por ele estar usando um capuz que lhe escondia o rosto. Não gostaria de ver a face de um homem com tal cheiro.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou Derfel na defensiva. Estava tão surpreso e confuso com a aparição daquele ser misterioso quanto Luna.

O homem riu uma risada seca e áspera.

- Nomes não são relevantes, meu rapaz. Contudo, se isso o fizer abaixar a espada, estarei feliz em dizê-lo.

Derfel abaixou lentamente a espada e Luna jurou poder deslumbrar um sorriso tão maligno quanto o de uma serpente por debaixo do capuz.

- Meu nome é Grindelwald e estou aqui para ajudá-los a resgatar a doce princesa Ginevra.

Ele abaixou o capuz e Luna arfou, segurando-se com mais força a Derfel.

* * *

As terras de além mar, no domínio das águas congeladas, são as mais selvagens e inexploradas de todo Mar do Norte. O lugar chama-se Meneo Erad, mais conhecido como Norte Esquecido.

Simplesmente é um lugar de montanhas altas, terras congeladas e intransponíveis, que demarca o fim do mundo, e que merece — e deve — ser esquecida por todos.

O inverno reina eternamente nesta terra, e névoas brancas transformam o sol em um espectro incapaz de afastar as garras pálidas de uma morte gélida e silenciosamente cruel.

Além do frio mortal, do gelo afiado, da neve ofuscante, e outros perigos geográficos, as súbitas aparições dos colossais Gigantes e Anões do Gelo, o ataque de Lobos Invernais, e a crueldade ancestral dos Dragões Brancos, tornam a passagem por esta terra um pesadelo terrível e constante.

Mas era ali que Dumbledore chegava. Pois para um feiticeiro poderoso, o lugar poderia até ser considerado amistoso. Os animais percebiam o poder de Dumbledore e evitam cruzar seu caminho; ademais, a maioria das criaturas mágicas respeita umas as outras, independente da espécie. Talvez, a maior preocupação do feiticeiro fosse os gigantes.

Dumbledore quase deslizava pelo chão coberto de neve fofa, suas passadas eram rápidas e suaves, mal deixando pegadas. Segurava o cajado na frente do corpo, evitando que o vento batesse contra o rosto.

Depois de horas de uma incansável caminhada, parou perto de algumas árvores de cristal de gelo e, com um leve aceno de varinha, fez uma fogueira e uma pequena barraca. Não poderia continuar durante a noite. O frio aumentava de tal forma que nem magia era capaz de detê-lo e a ligação entre o reino de gelo de Niflheim, governado pela Rainha Hel, tornava-se muito estreito. Alguém que caminhasse por aquelas terras nesse momento poderia acabar perdendo-se na neve e descendo para o mundo inferior sem nem ao menos perceber, tornando-se um ser errante pelo resto da eternidade.

Dumbledore bocejou e abriu um sacola com balas de mel, suas preferidas. Pôs-se a comer com júbilo, enquanto pensava no destino da terra.

Era inevitável que Vesta voltasse. Ela já esperara tempo demais e, mesmo presa, provavelmente estaria cuidando para que o profecia acontecesse, influenciando mentes fracas em sonhos, com promessas falsas de vingança, prosperidade ou fosse o que fosse desejado.

Ele já podia sentir os monstros antigos se agitando, preparando-se para o momento do "Crepúsculo", do "Ragnarok". A magia fluía com mais força, vitalizada pela volta de antigos poderes, há muito confinados em Niflheim ou em Asgard.

A única coisa que Dumbledore poderia fazer era resgatar a Adaga antes que outro o fizesse. A Adaga capaz de trazer qualquer alma de volta a vida, desde que um corpo se dispussesse a aceitá-la como hospedeira. Dizia a lenda que apenas Belerofonte seria capaz de evitar a total destruição e restabelecer o equilíbrio entre os três mundos.

Dumbledore teria que trazê-lo de volta, mesmo que não soubesse como o antigo herói iria salvar a todos.

- Imaginei que fosse aparecer logo.

O velho feiticeiro cutucou o fogo com um movimento de cajado, quase ignorando o centauro que surgira perto das chamas.

- Firenze, meu velho amigo. – Cumprimentou Dumbledore, levantando-se sem nenhuma dificuldade, como se fizesse parte do vento invernal. – É um prazer revê-lo.

O centauro Firenze fez uma mesura.

- Posso dizer o mesmo, feiticeiro, mesmo que a sua vinda signifique más notícias. – Ele falou e olhou para o céu, como se pudesse ler tudo que estava para acontecer nas estrelas pálidas.

- De fato. Receio que as coisas começassem a se complicar daqui pouco tempo. – Concordou Dumbledore, apoiando as duas mãos no cajado.

- O descendente de Belerofonte trouxe de volta a Midgard a espada de Rhydderch, o Generoso. Eu posso sentir o poder ancestral da lâmina mais uma vez. – Disse Firenze e Dumbledore surpreendeu-se por um segundo.

Parou e respirou fundo, deixando o vento tocar-lhe o rosto, quase cortando-o. De fato, ao prestar melhor atenção, não havia dúvidas. O antigo poder de Rhydderch estava de volta.

- Nunca imaginei... – Falou Dumbledore. – Talvez haja alguma esperança. Como pode o príncipe ter recuperado a única arma que pode matar os Deuses se ele nada sabe?

Firenze fitou Dumbledore. Era tão velho como o feiticeiro e tinha uma incrível sensibilidade para as nuanças entre os três mundos.

- Ele teve ajuda da garota. Uma ajuda ignorante, é verdade. A ganância de um jovem garoto transformou-se, talvez, em nosso maior triunfo. – Disse Firenze.

- Então agora não há mais dúvidas. O destino está cumprindo suas promessas. As duas almas descendentes, depois de séculos, encontram-se novamente. Só resta saber se a história se repetirá, com o triunfo do ódio, ou se eles escreverão a própria história.

Dumbledore já falava consigo mesmo. Firenze se fora, ele gostava de fazer isso. Aparecer e sumir quando bem entendia.

Dumbledore olhou para a direção onde sabia ser Hogwarts. As chances haviam aumentado. Agora só restava saber se o jovem Draco escolheria o amor pela princesa, no lugar de todo o resto.

* * *

- Pai. Essa é Ginevra Weasley, princesa de _Gryffindor_.

Gina estremeceu ante o olhar de Lucius. Era como se só então percebesse a enrascada na qual se metera. Quando estava com Draco, não conseguira pensar nas conseqüências de ser levada até _Slytherin_. Até deixara-se ser levada sem nenhuma resistência! Onde estivera com a cabeça?

Mas agora, sentia o pulso acelerar e uma adrenalina do mais puro medo entupir-lhe o corpo.

- Vocês não podem fazer nada contra mim! Meu pai irá matá-los. Todos vocês! – Exclamou, tentando se desvencilhar de Draco, mas ele apertou-lhe o braço com mais força. – Largue-me, traidor!

Draco lançou um olhar gélido e irritado à ruiva. Os olhos acinzentando faiscaram perigosamente, como se dissessem para que ela se calasse.

Lucius soltou uma risada desagradável, que pareceu a Gina como unhas arranhando o vidro. Engoliu em seco, mas empinou o nariz, fitando desafiadoramente o Rei de _Slytherin._

_- _Aí é que você se engana, princesa. Seu pai nada pode fazer para salvá-la. Mas você servirá como uma ótima isca. Há tempos desejo uma batalha definitiva entre os reinos. Estou farto dessa coexistência pacífica que já dura dois anos. – A expressão de Lucius era quase maníaca, a obsessão pela guerra e destruição de Arthur estalando através de cada poro. – Levem a princesa para o calabouço. – Ele se virou para um homem alto e negro que permanecera calado até aquele momento. – Sagramor, prepare nosso exército.

Gina instantaneamente virou-se para Draco, olhando-o acusadoramente. Ele permanecia inexpressivo, evitando o olhar da ruiva.

Dois guardas se aproximaram para levar Gina, mas Draco os deteve.

- Eu mesmo a levo. – Ele se virou para Blaise. – Você tem muito o que me explicar depois.

Blaise ignorou-o, olhando tristemente para Gina, tentando mostrar que sentia muito, mas ela apenas devolveu um olhar venenoso antes que Draco começasse a arrastar para dentro do castelo.

Quando já estavam longe dos ouvidos do Rei, Draco se pronunciou.

- Ele poderia tê-la mandando para forca, apenas por aquelas poucas palavras. – Disse, puxando-a pelo braço com força, quase a colando contra o corpo.

Gina gemeu, sentindo o braço ficar dormente pelo aperto.

- Como você se importasse. – Rosnou maldosamente, sentindo uma explosão de sentimentos contraditórios a dominando.

Era a dor no braço, o medo por si e por seu pai, o calor que lhe subia pela espinha pela proximidade de seu rosto do de Draco. Queria chutá-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que lutava para não se abraçar a ele com todas as forças.

A expressão dele endureceu e Gina se encolheu, assustada. Ele parecia querer matá-la.

- Não me importo? – Ele sibilou estreitando os olhos e a empurrou até a parede, segurando-a pelos ombros. – Você se esqueceu do que eu lhe prometi? Que iria protegê-la?

- Proteger-me? – Gina devolveu alterada, tentando afastar-se dele, mas Draco a mantinha colada à parede sem nenhuma dificuldade. – Jogando-me no calabouço? O que você fez comigo naquela ilha? Você me enfeitiçou! Usou-me para conseguir a estúpida espada e agora faz de mim um presente para o seu pai! Seu porco!

- Cale-se, Ginevra! – Ele gritou sacudindo-a uma vez, fazendo com que ela batesse as costas na parede. – Você deveria ter pensado nas conseqüências antes de ter aceitado se encontrar com dois homens desconhecidos do reino inimigo! Não ponha a culpa em mim, agora! Estou apenas cumprimento o meu dever como sucessor do trono. Eu _tenho_ que fazer isso.

Gina estremeceu com as palavras frias e calculistas de Draco. Era como mergulhar numa banheira repleta de gelo e sentir a pele queimar por causa do frio.

- Você não _tem _que fazer isso. Você _escolheu_ fazer isso.

- Pense o que quiser. – Retrucou Draco e voltou a arrastá-la pelo corredor do castelo.

Gina mal conseguia acompanhar o ritmo de Draco. Já andava aos tropeços quando chegaram a uma grande escada. Ele começou a subir com ainda mais pressa.

- Para onde você está me levando? – Perguntou Gina, ciente de que os calabouços eram para _baixo_, não para _cima_. Ele manteve-se em silêncio, o maxilar tão contraído que Gina conseguia ver as veias saltando das laterais do pescoço. – Responda-me! – Exigiu, mas ele apenas apressou o passo. – Draco...

Ele respirou fundo.

- Para os meus dormitórios. Direi ao meu pai que a coloquei nos calabouço. – Ele respondeu finalmente, a voz mais calma.

Gina manteve-se quieta e prestou bem atenção no caminho que tomavam. Tentou pensar em um plano de fuga, mas a única coisa que lhe vinha a mente era Luna e a iminência de uma guerra. _Outra_ guerra. Será que perderia mais algum irmão? Será que perderia o pai?

- Draco, por favor, não faça isso. Deixe-me partir.

Eles pararam em frente a uma porta. Draco desviou o olhar.

- Não posso, Ginevra. Você é apenas o pretexto para mobilizar as tropas de Arthur. Meu pai estava só tentando encontrar o melhor meio para tanto. Ele não suporta a paz.

Gina continuou olhando-o com os olhos brilhosos. Queria poder entender o que se passava pela mente de Draco. Ele fora tão carinhoso durante o tempo em que haviam passado juntos. Teria sido tudo encenação? Ele a beijara apenas para conseguir a confiança dela? Iludi-la para que ela pegasse a espada? Desejou que todas as respostas fossem negativas. Desejou que tivesse sido tão especial e único quanto fora para ela. Mas como acreditar nisso? Ele agora a fazia prisioneira.

- E você? Suporta a paz?

Os músculos de Draco se contraíram e ele mais uma vez não respondeu. Abriu a porta e empurrou Gina para dentro e fechou-a atrás de si.

O quarto era rústico, com uma cama de casal, uma pequena mesa para refeições, duas grandes janelas com pesadas cortinas verdes mostrando a entrada do castelo, um armário de madeira antigo, alguns poucos móveis, alguma natureza morta. Ela enlouqueceria presa naquele lugar.

- Não tente fugir. Não será poupada. – Ele falou áspero, tirando a atenção de Gina do quarto.

- Draco... – Ela o encarou e, enfim, deixou algumas lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto.

Era tão difícil suportá-lo daquele modo impassível , indiferente. Não significava nada para ele e isso doía demais. Que feitiço ele jogara sobre ela para que se importasse tanto, em tão pouco tempo? Por que com aquela armadura ele parecia mais seu salvador do que seu captor?

Ele deu um passo à frente, mas deteve-se.

- Se você continuar com isso, eu nunca poderei perdoá-lo.

Draco sentiu o coração acelerar. Por que tais palavras o afetaram a ponto de fazê-lo repensar o que estava fazendo? Não se importava com o perdão de Gina. Não precisava dele! Não sentia nada por ela.

Mas se não sentia, por que prometera protegê-la? Por que só de vê-la sofrer tinha vontade de abraçá-la e beijá-la por todo o rosto cheio de sardas? Ele a beijara na Ilha, as luzes da verdade não mentiam.

- Eu não quero o seu perdão. – Ele falou se aproximando a passos lentos. Gina cambaleou para trás, assustada com a repentina aproximação.

Mas Draco impediu que ela se afastasse mais. Segurou-a pela nuca e olhou dentro dos olhos dela, mal se importando com o que ela estaria pensado. Só conseguia ver os lábios macios e vermelhos dela, trêmulos e entreabertos.

- Não se atreva. – Sussurrou ela com fúria, colocando as mãos sobre o peito dele para manter distância.

Ele podia ver a curva dos seios subindo e descendo, ressaltados pelo decote do vestido rasgado. Podia imaginar a si mesmo terminando de rasgá-lo, enquanto sentia como seria tocar a pele alva com os lábios.

- Você acha mesmo que poderia me parar? – Ele perguntou e colocou a outra mão na cintura dela. – Você conseguiria _se_ parar se eu a beijasse agora, Ginevra?

Gina estremeceu quando ele a trouxe mais para perto.

- Eu tenho certeza que sim.

Por que ele estava fazendo aquilo? Por que brincar com ela agora? Já não bastava usá-la como fantoche, agora a usaria para diversão. Não permitiria que ele a tocasse, mesmo que sua pele gritasse pelas mãos dele. Sentia-se tonta.

Ele sorriu vagamente e se afastou. Gina respirou aliviada.

- Lembre-se, Ginevra. Meu pai não a matou por detalhe. Sua morte seria um motivo ainda mais grandioso para liberar o ódio de Arthur. – Ele avisou e Gina abraçou os próprios braços.

- Meu pai vai ganhar essa guerra, Draco. Eu sei que vai.

Se Draco discordava, não o falou, apenas saiu do quarto, deixando-a sozinha com seus pesadelos.

* * *

- Quem poderia ter feito tal coisa, Riddle? Quem seria capaz de matá-la? – Perguntou Sirius, sentando no trono, a cabeça escondida atrás das mãos.

- É uma grande perda, majestade. O assassino pagará caro. – Afirmou Riddle, colocando o punho sobre o coração e se curvando.

- O problema é saber quem é o assassino, Riddle. Quero matá-lo, quero que ele sofra tanto quanto eu sofro agora.

Sirius ergueu a cabeça. Os olhos estavam injetados e vermelhos e a dor era quase palpável. Riddle gostaria de poder tocar tal dor, senti-la nas mãos, escorregando entre seus dedos. A dor que ele causara, como a que o desgraçado que ele tivera como pai causara em sua mãe. Dor. Os seres humanos são movidos pela dor.

A dor gera o sofrimento e com o sofrimento, vem o ódio. O ódio cega. Uma vez cego, o homens são capazes de fazer qualquer coisa. Matar, torturar, destruir. Tantos tipos de dores, e todas levavam ao mesmo lugar. Amargura.

Sirius queria um culpado. Por que os homens precisam de culpados para suas desgraças, precisam de alguém em quem causar a mesmo miséria que sentem dentro da alma. Não ameniza a dor, apenas alimenta o ódio. Mas o ódio momentaneamente nos faz esquecer a dor. Riddle conhecia bem o sentimento.

- Eu não gostaria de dizer em tão triste ocasião, senhor... mas temo saber quem foi o autor de tal atrocidade. – Falou Riddle, mantendo a cabeça abaixada.

- Quem, Riddle? Quem foi o bastardo? – Rugiu Sirius, levantando-se do trono com uma energia renovada. A expressão como a de um lobo selvagem, sedento por sangue.

- Toda a corte sabe da inveja que James Potter sentia de sua relação com Isabella, majestade. – Provocou Riddle, sorrindo internamente. – Eu sei o quanto você o considera...

Sirius hesitou. Não poderia ser verdade. James era seu amigo. E era o maior pacifista que Sirius já conhecera. Riddle não o conhecia.

- Não é possível, James jamais...

- Ele ficou amargo depois que perdeu a esposa, Lílian, prima de Isabella. Você sabe o que aconteceu, meu senhor. James culpava Isabella desde então.

Sirius nem se perguntou como Riddle sabia do que havia acontecido entre Lílian e Isabella. Mas James nunca culpara Isabella pelo que acontecera. Pelo menos nunca dissera nada a Sirius. Seria verdade? Depois de quatro anos?

- Eu não posso acreditar, Riddle. James é meu amigo mais antigo.

- Senhor, acredite em mim quando digo que me aflige tão ou mais falar tais coisas contra o Rei de _Hufflepluff_, mas usei um feitiço para localizar o assassino. Ele deixara cair um cabelo nas vestes de Isabella, usei-o para tanto. Eu encontrei o homem, majestade.

Sirius se agitou quando as portas duplas do salão real se abriram e dois guardas entraram carregando outro homem, grande, de feições malignas, dentes tortos. Ele sorria sarcasticamente, como se estivesse esperando um longo tempo por aquele momento.

- Achei que deveria ouvir as palavras diretamente da boca dele, majestade. – Anunciou Riddle e se afastou para que o homem fosse colocado ajoelhado em frente ao trono.

Sirius o encarou perplexo, sentindo de imediato um nojo absurdo do homem.

- Você... foi você que a matou! – Exclamou Sirius e o homem arreganhou ainda mais os dentes podres.

- Fiz mais do que matá-la. Você sabe, majestade, nada me deu mais prazer do que ouvi-la gritando enquanto eu a violava. Ela gritou pelo seu nome, sabe? Bati nela para que ela gritasse pelo meu e ela gemeu alto. Posso ouvi-los ainda, os gemidos.

O sangue de Sirius ferveu. Se ele achava que não conseguiria sentir mais ódio do que antes, estava enganado. Aquilo parecia rasgar-lhe o peito, uma vontade absurda de cortar aquele homem até que restasse apenas sangue.

- Ora, seu...! – Sirius desembainhou a espada e avançou sobre o homem, que mantinha o sorriso debochado.

- Meu senhor. Ele teve um mandante. É melhor ouvir, antes de matá-lo. – Disse Riddle, pondo-se entre o homem e o Rei.

Sirius ainda tinha os olhos em chamas e tremia descontroladamente, mas abaixou a espada.

- Quem mandou matá-la? – Gritou Sirius, a voz estalando nas paredes do salão como chicotadas. _Precisava _matar aquele homem.

- Ele mandou lembranças, majestade. Disse que gostaria de ter feito o serviço com as próprias mãos, mas que não queria sujar as mãos com escória. – Contou o homem venenosamente, estalando os lábios.

- Quem foi? – Sirius gritou com todas as forças e apertou a ponta da espada no pescoço do homem. Os olhos do homem brilharam sadicamente.

- James, senhor. James Potter.

Riddle sorriu. Como fora fácil enfeitiçar aquele bandidinho de quinta categoria a acreditar que realmente fizera tudo aquilo. Como era fácil ludibriar um Rei arrasado.

Quando caos reinasse sobre Hogwarts, Vesta estaria de volta.

* * *

- Oh Minha Deusa! – Exclamou Luna, abraçando-se a Derfel.

Grindelwald, como o homem se autodenominara, era a criatura mais asquerosa que Luna já vira. Mesmo com a pouca luz da rua, ela pôde ver com clareza, como se o velho houvesse concentrado as luzes em torno em seu rosto.

Nos lugar dos olhos, ele tinha duas órbitas vazias, tão negras que pareciam não ter fundo e, mesmo assim, ele os mirava fixamente, como se tudo visse. O rosto estava deformado e enrugado, uma das laterais completamente tomada por uma enorme cicatriz causada por fogo. Os cabelos eram cinza e ralos de aspecto sujo e desciam até os ombros. Os lábios,cobertos de rachaduras eram secos, com feridas.

Mas ele sorria, com dentes perfeitamente brancos e alinhados, contrastando com todo o resto do rosto.

Derfel estava lívido, de olhos arregalados, encarando o homem.

Ele recolocou o capuz.

- Vejo que a minha aparência causa asco a vocês dois. Hum, não esperava nada diferente, depois do que aquele velho mago prepotente me fez.

Luna e Derfel se entreolharam.

- Já deixei tudo preparado para que Arthur saiba sobre o seqüestro da princesa logo pela manhã. – Continuou Grindelwald. – Vocês devem vir comigo agora, se quiserem que sua amiga viva.

Luna piscou.

- Por que eu acreditaria no senhor?

Grindelwald riu satisfeito, como se esperasse exatamente por aquela pergunta.

- Você não tem motivos para confiar em mim, garota. Mas vocês tem duas escolhas: ficar aqui no castelo, trancada, esperando por notícias de seu amiga, que no fim serão apenas notícias sobre a morte dela, ou, pode vir comigo, ajudar a salvá-la.

Luna hesitou. O homem tinha razão. Ela não poderia ficar parada, enquanto Gina estava em risco. E se o que ele falasse fosse verdade... sobre Gina acabar morta porque ela não fora ajudá-la. Nunca se perdoaria, precisava arriscar.

Ela olhou para Derfel, que parecia estar chegando às mesmas conclusões.

- Derfel? – Perguntou, apenas. Ele assentiu.

- Eu estarei ao seu lado, senhora, qualquer que seja a sua decisão.

Luna olhou para o homem encapuzado e assentiu. Depois se preocuparia com as reais intenções de Grindelwald. Não sabia explicar, mas sentia que ele falava a verdade, mesmo que não fosse _toda_ a verdade.

* * *

_Princesa, princesa. Venha até mim, criança._

Gina olhou em volta. Estava em um belo castelo, repleto de flores por todos os cantos. Janelas com vidros cheios de formatos de seres fantásticos que permitiam que os raios de sol banhassem o chão de pedra branca. O lugar cheirava a primavera.

Começou a correr, perseguindo a voz melodiosa e bonita que a chamava incessantemente. Passava por dezenas de portas de carvalho, belas, grandes. O corredor era claro e limpo.

_Filha, neta. Minha querida, corra, corra._

Gina enfim chegou até uma porta gigantesca, repleta de inscrições antigas. O sol brilhava e a paisagem verde refulgia do lado de fora.

As portas se abriram sozinhas e Gina entrou.

_Ela_ estava sentada em um trono de ouro, cercada por ninfas e sátiros. Alguns tocando flautas, outros apenas andando enquanto cuidavam das flores e plantas. As ninfas riam e corriam, ou voavam, espalhando pétalas pelo chão. Era o cenário da harmonia e beleza, mas ainda sim, Gina não conseguia impedir-se de achá-lo sufocante, até mesmo assustador.

- Você veio me visitar mais uma vez, criança. – A mesma ruiva do outro sonho. Uma mulher exuberante, de cabelos vermelhos vivos como o sangue, de lábios carnudos, sorriso perfeito. Mas, agora Gina conseguia ver; olhos cruéis. Vesta.

- Você me trouxe até aqui, eu não a procurei. – Assegurou Gina, mantendo a voz alta. Não queria demonstrar medo. Não poderia.

A mulher sorriu complacente.

- Minha querida, eu não faço nada. Seu corpo clama pela minha alma. Você é a minha _Vessel_. Logo, eu serei invocada e seu corpo me receberá. – Ela tinha a voz doce, como se explicasse algo muito simples a uma criança de três anos.

Gina não compreendeu nada do que ela falava. O que era uma _Vessel_?

- Você disse da última vez que eu era a sua descendente. Como isso é possível? Como posso ser descendente de uma Deusa? – Perguntou Gina, lembrando-se com tremor do último sonho.

- Engravidei antes de ser trancada nesse castelo, Ginevra. A criança, mandei para Midgard, com uma parte de minha alma imortal. As gerações passaram, mas o pedaço de minha alma, que hoje está dentro de você, passou junto, de mulher para mulher. Até o momento em que eu me junte a esse pedaço, novamente. – Explicou Vesta e Gina engoliu em seco.

- Por quê...? – Perguntou Gina, sem entender. Por que a Deusa queria usar seu corpo?

Vesta se levantou do trono e deslizou até Gina.

- Você faz perguntas demais, querida. Não se preocupe com isso. Quando acontecer, sua alma mortal morrerá para dar lugar a minha. Apenas, sinta-se honrada por morrer pela sua Deusa.

Gina recuou aterrorizada. O sonho era real demais. Estaria mesmo sonhando?

- Não... Você não pode! Não permitirei!

A Deusa esticou um braço e acariciou a bochecha de Gina, ignorando a expressão de pânico dela.

- Você permitirá, criança, e mal se dará conta disso.

E então, Gina desmaiou.

* * *

_**Nota da autora:**_ Desculpa a demora. Andava envolvida com outras Fics!

Li semana passada os livros do Percy Jackson (que eu totalmente recomendo) e me inspirei de voltar a escrever essa estória. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.

Juro que vou terminar essa fic!

Obrigada por todos os comentários, reviews. E um grande beijo.


	5. Fuga

**Capítulo 4 - Fuga**

Gina sentiu mãos segurarem-na com força pelos ombros. Debateu-se, semi-desperta, tentando se afastar. A imagem da Deusa ruiva, de olhos perigosos, ainda gravada em seus olhos castanhos.

"Gina. Gina, acorde!" Ela ouviu a voz distante e se debateu mais. Não deixaria que a Deusa a matasse para roubar-lhe o corpo! Não era justo, mesmo sendo ela apenas uma simples mortal.

"Não, você não pode! Pare, pare!" Abriu os olhos, assustada, e encontrou a íris acinzentada de Draco mirando-a com preocupação.

Olhou em volta, chocada. Estava sentada no meio da cama, os cabelos grudados na nuca e na testa, o coração acelerado. Draco a segurava pelos ombros e, de repente, o toque acalmou-a.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou, sem deixar de fitá-la. Gina assentiu e se jogou nos braços do loiro, em um abraço forte. Ele pareceu primeiro surpreso, mas então retribuiu, enlaçando-a com delicadeza.

"Foi horrível." Sussurrou escondida no pescoço do loiro. "Tão real..."

"Shhh. Tudo bem, foi só um pesadelo." Ele falou, num tom baixo e reconfortante, como a brisa primaveril em um dia quente.

Era bom abraçá-lo. Como um porto seguro. Apesar de tudo, Draco se importava com Gina, e ela percebeu isso naquele momento, enquanto sentia o coração acalmar-se.

"Obrigada." Falou, afastando-se e limpando as lágrimas teimosas que tentavam escapar-lhe dos olhos. Sentiu-se constrangida com a proximidade do rapaz e pelo próprio estado frágil; Não era bom deixar que o inimigo partilhasse de suas fraquezas.

Draco colocou ambas as mãos uma de cada lado do rosto salpicado de sardas de Gina, acariciando-a devagar. Gina sentiu o ar faltar-lhe ao ver Draco se aproximando sem pressa. Seria a segunda vez na vida que seria beijada e naquele momento mal se lembrou do porquê não deveria beijar o garoto.

Quando Draco fechou os olhos, ela o imitou e logo em seguida sentiu os lábios dele contra os seus. Apenas um toque suave, sem malícia. Gentil. Como se ele tentasse transmitir força para ela através do beijo, como fizera da última vez. Sentiu a língua macia dele brincar com a sua, e uma sensação de calor espalhou-se por seu corpo.

Ao separar os lábios, Gina viu que ele tinha uma expressão séria.

"O exército de seu pai já entrou em marcha." Falou, fitando-a diretamente nos olhos. Gina fitou-o em expectativa. "Meu pai planeja matá-la e enviar seu cadáver a seu pai."

Gina pulou da cama, olhando horrorizada para Draco.

"Você está brincando, não é? Veio aqui me buscar para o abate?" Perguntou, levando uma mão à cintura, onde ainda estava oculta a faca que ela pegara escondida no lago.

Draco se levantou na cama, irritado. Como ela poderia pensar aquilo dele? Que ele a beijaria, e depois a mataria?

"É claro que não, garota! Vim libertá-la." Falou, mas Gina franziu a testa, sem acreditar. "Estou falando sério. Vamos, antes que a guerra chegue a Slytherin."

"Por que faria isso? Desobedecer a seu pai?" Perguntou, agitada, ainda em posição de ataque. Ela sabia que não teria qualquer chance em um confronto contra Draco, mas nunca se renderia sem antes lutar.

"Pelo que eu entendi, você também desobedece a seu pai freqüentemente, por que fica tão surpresa em saber que eu também o faço?"

Gina encarou-o por alguns segundos, até se convencer de que ele falava a verdade, e relaxou. Ele assegurara antes que a protegeria; ao que tudo indicava, ao menos ele cumpria suas promessas.

"Como escaparemos?" Perguntou.

"Erebus." Disse Draco, tranquilamente, e os olhos de Gina brilharam.

"Vai deixar-me guiar sozinha o seu dragão?" Perguntou, com uma satisfação imensurável percorrendo o corpo.

"É claro que não." Retrucou o loiro, fazendo com que Gina praticamente murchasse.

"Mas como então?"

"Eu vou levá-la." Ele falou, pegando a mão de Gina e a puxando.

"O quê?" Surpreendeu-se ela.

Draco pegou um saco de viagem em cima de uma poltrona e os dois se esgueiraram pelos corredores, cuidando os guardas, e possíveis empregados fofoqueiros.

"Meu pai planeja usar Erebus contra o exército de Gryffindor, e quer surpreender o exército de seu pai por trás. Irei largá-la em Gryffindor e voltar para o campo de batalha, como o elemento surpresa. Não queria que meu dragão virasse uma arma de guerra, mas não tenho outra escolha." Draco ia falando ao longo do caminho, sem nem mesmo entender por que falava aquilo à Gina, explicando como lhe derrotaria o pai.

"Isso não é justo!" Exclamou Gina; o rosto tornando-se vermelho e afogueado. Draco soltou um suspiro, ciente de que naquela batalha nada seria justo.

"Acredito que não."

Os dois chegaram ao lado de fora do castelo, saindo pelos fundos. Erebus estava no descampado da propriedade, no mesmo lugar onde largara os dois no dia anterior.

"Vamos." Falou, baixinho, puxando-a pela mão enquanto corriam.

"Draco!" Os dois ouviram, e se viraram. Era Blaise que se aproximava rapidamente. O garoto não disse nada, apenas abraçou Draco, dando alguns tapas nas costas dele. "Você está fazendo a coisa certa."

Draco assentiu com um olhar agradecido ao amigo mais antigo e leal. Blaise virou-se para Gina.

"Quando encontrar com Luna novamente, por favor, diga que eu sinto muito."

Gina acenou positivamente.

"Seu recado será dado. Você é uma boa pessoa, Blaise. Jamais me esquecerei disso." Ela falou, num tom altivo, fazendo jus ao posto de princesa de Gryffindor. Blaise deu um beijo na testa de Gina, e com um aceno, observou o casal subindo em Erebus, que entrara em posição de vôo desde que Draco saíra do castelo.

"Você é contra essa guerra, não é?" Perguntou Gina, segurando-se com força às escamas grossas do dragão negro. Draco demorou a responder.

"O que eu penso e acredito não é importante agora, Ginevra. Eu devo ficar ao lado de meu pai, e o que ele quer, é a guerra." Comentou Draco, olhando para Gina. Ela pensou ter visto um deslumbre de culpa perpassar pelos olhos cinzentos e significativos do loiro, mas foi tão rápido e momentâneo, que ela achou ter sido fruto de sua imaginação.

O Dragão levantou vôo, fazendo os cabelos ruivos esvoaçarem pelo ar, ondulando como manchas do futuro sangue que se espalharia por aquelas terras.

"Mas... você disse que não queria fazer de Erebus uma arma de guerra." Tentou Gina, num tom de repreensão, tentando persuadir o príncipe a desistir.

Draco deu de ombros.

"Conversei com Erebus agora. Ele quer lutar. E eu também não posso ficar vendo meu povo batalhar e não fazer nada, não quando tenho _Dyrnwyn_ em mãos. Desculpe, Gina, mas o exército de seu pai não terá nenhuma chance contra um dragão negro e contra essa espada." Falou Draco, num tom de quem, porém, não lamenta realmente. Ele era um guerreiro, afinal de contas, e um guerreiro não sofre de crises de consciência.

O coração de Gina se agitou. Isso significava que seu pai morreria! E também seus irmãos. Não podia deixar Draco voltar, por mais que isso o fizesse odiá-la pelo resto de suas vidas.

Precisava pensar com calma. Precisava de um plano.

"Você e Erebus são conectados, você disse antes. Como consegue falar com ele?" Perguntou, fingindo-se de inocente.

"Sim, nós somos. Dividimos o mesmo coração, como já lhe disse. Quando um dragão negro encontra um igual, por assim dizer, ele oferece parte de seu coração a essa pessoa, e assim ambos estarão conectados. Se Erebus morrer, eu enfraquecerei, mas continuarei vivo, mas se for eu a falecer, Erebus falecerá comigo." Explicou o loiro, acariciando e dando tapinhas na grossa camada de escamas do dragão. Gina perguntou-se se Erebus conseguiria sentir o toque.

"Como é possível algo assim?" Perguntou assombrada, porém ao menos um pouco aliviada por Draco ter mais vantagens naquele pacto do que Erebus.

"Dragões são criaturas mágicas, Gina. Podem fazer muito mais do que apenas voar e soltar fogo."

Gina formulou um plano ao ouvir tal declaração. Seria arriscado, e havia grandes chances de que falhasse, mas ela tinha que tentar. Era a princesa de Gryffindor, assim como Draco era o príncipe de Slytherin, e ambos tinham obrigações para com suas terras.

"E o que essa espada faz para que tenha tanta certeza de que vencerá a batalha?" Perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Draco hesitou em responder, mas deu-se por vencido por fim.

"Ela dá invencibilidade a quem a usa, além de um aumento de força, agilidade, destreza. Resumindo, o guerreiro tornasse indestrutível. Mas, o que me faz ter certeza de que venceremos a batalha graças a ela é seu último e mais poderoso dom." Ele pausou, fazendo certo suspense. "Ela é capaz de convocar o poder dos Deuses, pois a lâmina dela é mortal a eles."

Gina deixou o queixo cair, imaginando os desastres que uma arma aparentemente normal, se não fosse pelo brilho que o cristal emitia quando brandido, poderia causar. O poder dos deuses? Era algo assustador de se pensar, ainda mais porque não havia uma definição concreta para o que seria esse poder, e o que exatamente ele poderia fazer. Como mensurar o poder de um deus em um campo de batalha?

E por que alguém forjaria uma espada capaz de destruir um Deus? Nesse momento, lembrou-se de Vesta, e tremeu. Talvez houvesse boas razões para tanto.

Perguntou-se então o que a faca escondida sob suas vestes poderia fazer. Estava na hora de descobrir. Não poderia deixar Draco convocar poder nenhum contra seu povo. Não tinha escolha, assim como ele dissera não ter. Iria destruir a confiança e qualquer que fosse o sentimento que ele nutria por ela naquele momento, com apenas um simples e preciso gesto.

"Desculpe por isso, Draco." Falou.

O loiro franziu a testa, segundos antes que Gina retirasse a faca escondida na cintura e o golpeasse.

* * *

Luna já se sentia cansada e dolorida pelos dois dias de cavalgada ao lado de Derfel e do misterioso homem encapuzado. Sentia medo de Grindelwald e jamais conseguiria confiar em um ser com aquela asquerosa aparência e cheiro, e sorriso tão maligno e dúbio. Mas não havia retorno agora.

Eles haviam visto ao longe as tropas entrarem em movimento. Grindelwald realmente dera um jeito de deixar o Rei Arthur avisado do rapto da filha caçula. Talvez se Slytherin não fosse inimiga de Gryffindor por décadas, Arthur tentasse algum acordo, mas aquilo fora a gota d'água. Mesmo depois de todas as negociações por paz entre os quatro reinos, após a última batalha contra os Vikings, Arthur não poderia manter as cláusulas, pois tão pouco Lucius as mantivera.

A loira ao menos gostaria de saber quais eram as verdadeiras intenções de Grindelwald. Por que ele a estaria ajudando. _Se_ a estivesse realmente ajudando. Certamente ele possuía interesses por trás de toda aquela boa vontade.

"Para onde você acha que ele está nos levando? Esse não é o caminho para Slytherin." Cochichou Luna para Derfel, que cavalgava ao lado dela, enquanto eles seguiam uma trilha em meio a dois paredões de pedra.

O lugar era sombrio, com fracas névoas brancas circulando pelo chão de terra cinzenta e dura. Um vento constante e quente atravessava o caminho, assobiando lamúrias entristecidas e arrepiantes, que pareciam vir das cavernas que certamente haviam por baixo da terra. Luna seguia em constante alerta, sentindo como se as orelhas estivessem mais erguidas que o normal em busca de algum som suspeito.

"Certamente esse não é o caminho par Slytherin, jovem dama." A voz fria de Grindelwald ecoou logo à frente, sobressaltando o casal. "Por que não estamos indo para Slytherin. Prefiro evitar o banho de sangue que ocorrerá em breve naquelas terras."

Luna avançou o cavalo, sentindo um forte sentimento de raiva pela traição invadir-lhe o corpo.

"Você disse que iríamos atrás de Gina! Pelo que sabemos, ela está em Slytherin!" Exclamou, num tom mais alto do que gostaria. Não queria fazer muito barulho e atrair os seres pouco amistosos daquelas montanhas. Grindelwald os prevenira antes de seguirem que precisavam ser discretos e silenciosos naquele lugar.

"Ela não está mais em Slytherin." Foi a resposta calma do homem. Luna abriu a boca para gritar alguma coisa, mas Grindelwald ergueu a mão, pedindo silêncio. "Ouça."

Luna congelou quando Grindelwald parou o cavalo, e ela fez o mesmo, estática, tremendo, buscando por algum som que anunciaria a morte certa. Derfel parou logo atrás, em posição de ataque, com a mão sobre a bainha da espada.

E então ela ouviu.

Som de silvos, chispando pelo chão, trazidos pela névoa. _Dentro da névoa_. Luna olhou para o chão, apavorada, tentando localizar a fonte do agonizante chiado. Os cavalos começaram a sapatear, nervosos, e eles tiveram que segurar as rédeas com força para que eles não disparassem.

"Preparem-se." Avisou Grindelwald, o tom soturno e sussurrado escapando-lhe por baixo do capuz surrado. Luna olhou-o com desespero.

"Preparem-se para o quê?" Gritou, mas não precisou que o homem respondesse.

Três formas enormes de cobras ergueram-se do chão, abrindo a parte superior do corpo como pétalas de rosas verdes e revelando um tronco e rosto de mulher mantido por um grosso rabo escamoso no lugar das pernas.

Um delas se jogou contra Derfel, que empunhou a espada enquanto era derrubado do cavalo. Luna gritou quando uma delas tentou agarrá-la e recuou Orvalho para trás.

Grindelwald ergueu seu cajado, e gritou palavras em uma língua que Luna jamais ouvira antes, fazendo com que uma das mulheres-cobras fosse lançada longe. Mas não teve tempo de analisar o estrago, pois a outra criatura se aproximava dela, com as mãos reptilianas de dedos grudados por peles erguidas, prestes a atacá-la novamente.

Gritou quando a criatura pulou, virando o rosto e tapando-o com as mãos, mas ao perceber-se ainda respirando intacta, ergueu o rosto, e viu que Grindelwald empunhava o cajado contra a mulher-cobra, que gritou, expelindo um ruído gutural e nauseante, antes de cair inerte em meio à névoa.

O ar entrava e saía rapidamente dos pulmões de Luna, e ela então se lembrou de Derfel, e imediatamente procurou-o com o olhar. O cavalo dele se fora, mas a terceira criatura jazia morta no lugar onde ele estivera.

"Derfel!" Falou com um suspiro trepidante pela adrenalina, e desceu do cavalo, ao ouvir um gemido baixo ali por perto. Grindelwald ergueu o cajado outra vez e afastou a névoa, revelando o corpo de Derfel caído no chão, sangrando, ao lado da mulher-cobra trespassada pela espada do homem.

Luna jogou-se sobre ele, virando-o.

"Eu estou bem..." Ele tentou dizer, reprimindo um gemido de dor, enquanto colocava a mão sobre um ferimento no ombro esquerdo.

"Foi infectado. Precisamos sair daqui rápido. Outras virão." Avisou Grindelwald, sem parecer importar-se realmente com o estado do rapaz. "Espero que isso a ensine a seguir meus conselhos quando digo que precisamos ser silenciosos e discretos." Ele repreendeu.

Luna deixou escapar algumas lágrimas, ainda olhando para o ferimento que se tornava a cada segundo mais preocupante, de cor verde-musgo.

"Não podemos deixá-lo." Murmurou, sentindo-se culpada. Se não houvesse se exaltado, poderiam já estar longe daquele lugar horroroso.

"Eu nunca disse que o deixaríamos." Falou Grindelwald.

* * *

O vento gélido e incessante diminuíra naquela manhã e uma pessoa normal já poderia andar por aquelas terras sem risco de morrer congelada pelo frio. Contudo, ainda havia os gigantes de gelo. Os únicos capazes de causar algum problema a Dumbledore.

Eram verdadeiras forças da natureza, junto com os dragões. Mas os dragões são criaturas de maior respeito aos outros seres mágicos. Os gigantes são mais irritadiços, e não gostam de desconhecidos vagando por suas terras. Talvez fora por esse motivo que Dumbledore escondera a Adaga em Meneo Erad.

Parou em frente à construção de gelo, que se erguia como estalactites contra o céu nublado. As grutas geladas. O lugar causava-lhe um ligeiro e desconfortável frio. Não gostava dos espíritos servos da Rainha Hel que protegiam o local. Avançou, parando, porém, quando um gigante apareceu por trás da geleira.

"Não quero causar brigas, gigante, apenas busco o que a mim foi designado para guardar." Avisou Dumbledore, sua voz elevando-se como aço afiado.

"Está na terra dos gigantes, feiticeiro, não diga a um deles o que fazer." Redargüiu criatura, já irritada, envolvendo uma das pontas de gelo da gruta com a mão e a arrancando com facilidade.

A pele do gigante era azul oceano, e brilhava no mesmo tom do gelo em sua mão. O corpo era tapado por retalhos de pele de animais peludos. Seu rosto era cruel, moldado por olhos vermelhos cintilantes.

"Não vai me deixar passar, Dvalin?" Dumbledore usou o nome do gigante, o que o surpreendeu por um segundo; irritando-o, contudo, ainda mais. O colar dependurado no pescoço de Dvalin, feito de caveiras humanas, tilintou, e ele avançou, respondendo em gestos à pergunta do velho mago.

Dumbledore apontou o cajado para o chão de neve, que derreteu aos pés do gigante, fazendo-o vacilar. No segundo seguinte, o feiticeiro estava sobre as costas da criatura, cercando a ambos com um círculo de fogo.

O gigante gritou, agoniado pelo calor que já o sufocava e explodiu, lançando Dumbledore longe. Quando o mago se ergueu da queda, o gelo se reagrupava, reerguendo a criatura gelada.

Sumiu e apareceu novamente ao lado de seu cajado, salvando-se do ataque de Dvalin.

"_Infernatis_!" Gritou, lançando uma parede de fogo escaldante em forma de fênix contra o gigante, que gritou novamente, tentando se livrar da ave. Atacava-a, derretendo-se aos poucos, porém seus braços passavam por ela sem causar qualquer efeito.

Dumbledore os deixou, entrando logo nas grutas. Seu tempo estava acabando. Não poderia perder mais tempo com brincadeiras.

Dentro do lugar, apenas gelo e frio o aguardava junto a um silêncio que chegava a ser palpável. Mas ele podia sentir o poder da Adaga, clamando por ser encontrado e liberado, enfim.

Desceu ao coração da gruta, entrando em uma câmera circular, onde um bloco de gelo se elevava, cercado por água cristalina.

"Enfim nos encontramos novamente." Falou para o poderoso e mágico artefato, enquanto observava o metal platinado brilhar intensamente em resposta.

**

* * *

**

Dumbledore enfim recupera a adaga, mas isso, nem de longe, é o suficiente para impedir a descida do caos sobre Midgard. Para isso, nossas esperanças se concentram na rebeldia e coragem de uma pequena ruiva, que arrisca a própria vida para impedir a morte de seu povo. E talvez fosse mesmo melhor se ela morresse naquela queda, adiando por mais alguns séculos o ritual planejado por Riddle. Contudo, o destino conspirava contra os homens, e mantém os dois mais importantes e perigosos _Vessels_ vivos, planando pelo céu, sem rumo.

Draco assustou-se com o movimento repentino de Gina. Jamais poderia imaginar que ela estaria armada. Deveria tê-lo revistado antes de qualquer outra coisa.

Gritou ao sentir a lâmina rasgando-lhe a carne ao lado do ombro, e penetrando fundo em seu músculo. E gritou outra vez quando Gina arrancou a lâmina, deixando o sangue jorrar com vontade para fora do corpo.

Erebus vacilou. Uma das asas torcendo-se como se ele próprio houvesse recebido o golpe traiçoeiro. Tentou bater as asas, soltando fogo e fazendo ruídos pasmados pela dor, conforme desviava-se do percurso, avançando cambaleante pelo céu.

"Draco, me desculpe!" Gritou Gina, segurando-se com força a Erebus para não cair, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava segurar Draco, que ainda gritava de dor; o rosto contorcido em uma careta de agonia.

A ruiva arrancou um pedaço do vestido já rasgado e tentou amarrar a tira ao ombro do garoto, tremendo ao ver a quantidade de sangue que escorria inadvertidamente, tingindo já quase toda a fina armadura dele.

Gina já sentia o rosto banhado de lágrimas, enquanto se abraçava a ele, segurando-se firme também ao dragão, enquanto este ainda tentava a todo custo manter-se no céu.

"Eu confiei em você..." Falou Draco, com uma voz fraca, não mais que um sussurro saindo dos lábios mais pálidos que o normal. Gina o abraçou com mais força, cuidando para não apertar o machucado.

"Eu sei, eu sei, me desculpe. Eu precisava fazer isso." Falou, acariciando com certo desespero os cabelos do loiro. Não queria que ele morresse. Não era sua intenção, nunca fora. Queria apenas machucá-lo, para que Erebus se desestabilizasse, impedindo assim que ambos voltassem para dizimar o exército de Arthur.

"Você não precisava. Você escolheu." Ele usou as mesmas palavras dela, e isso a machucou ainda mais.

Continuou abraçada a ele, com o rosto escondido no pescoço branco, soluçando, até que o vôo de Erebus tornou-se um planar até o chão. Não vira que caminho haviam tomado, e quando ergueu a cabeça, estavam nas praias de _Hufflepluff_, quase no exato mesmo lugar onde Draco a levara antes.

Erebus caiu cansado na areia fofa, e Gina viu que tanto Draco quanto dragão estavam desmaiados.

"Draco. Draco! Oh, não, por favor, não morra!" Chorou balançando-o. "Ah, merda, eu não queria ter feito um corte assim, mas você se mexeu! Era para ter pegado no braço! Draco!"

Draco continuou desmaiado, cada vez mais pálido, os lábios tornando-se já arroxeados, como frutos maduros. Gina estava lívida, quase paralisada. Ela não poderia tê-lo matado! Não poderia!

Rasgou mais um pedaço do vestido, vendo que o sangue insistia em continuar abandonando o corpo de do loiro.

A praia estava deserta, e Gina só conseguia pensar em uma pessoa capaz de ajudá-la. Arrastou Draco para perto da água.

"Parténope!" Gritou, o mais alto que conseguia, quase rasgando as próprias cordas vocais.

Ninguém respondeu.

"Parténope, é o jovem Celta! Por favor, me ajude!" Gritou de novo, mas de novo, teve apenas o silêncio como resposta.

Começou a sentir-se nauseada e fraca, e caiu de joelhos ao lado do corpo de Draco. Quase conseguia ver a vida se esvaindo aos poucos do corpo do loiro, sendo levada pelo vento, com um assobio fúnebre.

Tapou o rosto e começou a chorar ainda mais, em bom tom, incontrolável. Matara Draco. Matara Erebus.

Tão distraída estava no próprio desespero, não ouviu o som das ondas aproximando-se de maneira anormal. Mais rápido e mais forte do que deveriam, e quando ergueu o rosto, caiu sentada ao ver uma parede de quatro unicórnios de água avançando até a beira, estando Parténope sentada em uma pedra perto da beira, movimentando a mão que controlava a água.

Gina tapou o rosto quando os unicórnios estavam quase em cima deles, mas eles pularam para o ar, explodindo logo em seguida, espalhando gotas cristalinas de água para todos os lados. A ruiva olhou para a sereia, que sorria divertida.

"Adoro esses pequenos espetáculos." Parténope falou, em sua voz melodiosa e inebriante.

"Part... Partép... Ele está morrendo." Tentou Gina, sua voz falhando miseravelmente.

"Eu sei. Não posso fazer nada, não tenho poderes de cura." Falou Parténope, quase insensível frente ao corpo debilitado de Draco.

"Mas... Ele não pode morrer, não pode!" Gina tocou as bochechas frias de Draco. A respiração dele era quase nula, e o corte voltava a sangrar.

"O que você esperava depois de golpeá-lo com uma lâmina sagrada?" Perguntou a sereia, de modo quase maldoso. Gina não se surpreendeu por ela saber que carregava um dos tesouros de Merlin. Criaturas mágicas podem sentir a magia a quilômetros de distância.

"O que ela faz?" Perguntou, então entendendo porque o corte se tornara muito mais sério do que ela esperava.

"Um corte feito pela sua faca jamais cicatriza, obrigando o sangue a sair incessante, até que o corpo esteja vazio." Falou parténope, quase em uma declamação solene.

Gina sentiu como se alguém a estapeasse repetidas vezes no rosto.

"Oh, Deusa!" Exclamou.

Parténope sorriu.

"Exato. É nessas horas que se deve convocar o poder dos Deuses, não acha?" A sereia sugeriu, enigmática, piscando, para logo em seguida mergulhar.

Gina quase pôde ouvir o barulho do sangue retumbando em seus ouvidos, tão rápida se tornou sua pulsação. Lembrou-se das palavras de Draco. Do pequeno discurso sobre os poderes de _Dyrnwyn_.

Pegou-a sem hesitar da fivela do garoto e a ergueu contra o céu.

* * *

Não estava nos planos de Riddle seguir com o exército de Sirius para Hufflepluff. Esperava que, tão logo visse os homens marchando, iria procurar pela descendente de Vesta em Gryffindor, local para onde a pena mágica apontara na primeira vez em que tentara localizá-la.

Mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver a pena apontando, dessa vez, para Hufflepluff. A pequena ruiva andava passeando mais do que seria prudente para uma _Vessel_. Midgard não era uma terra livre de perigos e ele não queria que a garota morresse antes do tempo. Acabaria com todos os seus planos.

Então seguia ao lado do rei, avançando como se fosse realmente um fiel aliado de Sirius. Como se fosse realmente o grande homem que desvendara a morte de Isabella, e trouxera a verdade a Ravenclaw sobre as intenções de James Potter.

Já deixara Isabella aos cuidados de Nagini, que não deixaria que a ruiva morresse de fome. Agora era a vez de buscar Ginevra, e acabar de vez com aquele maldito disfarce que ele usava há tantos anos.

Libertação. Era isso que Vesta significava.

"Quero matá-lo. Com as minhas próprias mãos, quero matá-lo. Bastardo, por tantos anos falando em paz, em equilíbrio para Hogwarts. Mentiroso, desgraçado." Falou Sirius, andando a cavalo ao lado de Riddle.

"Não se preocupe, majestade. Logo terá sua vingança." Respondeu Riddle, numa voz reconfortante e compadecida.

Sirius colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Riddle.

"Obrigado, Riddle. Agradeço o dia em que pisou em Ravenclaw." Disse o rei, parecendo esforçar-se para não verter algumas lágrimas.

Fraqueza. Era tudo que Riddle via em Sirius.

E ódio.

* * *

"Aqui, largue-o aqui." Ordenou Grindelwald, depois de terem avançado alguns metros dentro de um bosque, ou floresta, à saída da trilha onde haviam sido atacados.

Derfel fora colocá-lo no cavalo de Luna, de barriga para baixo, os braços e as pernas caídos para lados opostos, como se fosse um saco morto. Luna se culpava toda vez que ouvia um gemido baixo do homem inconsciente, que já ardia em febre.

Estavam em uma clareira, perto de um lago. Era um lugar bonito e calmo, que cheirava a verão e terra molhada. As copas das árvores balançavam amistosas e Luna experimentou um falso sentimento de calma e segurança.

"Não faça barulho, é melhor não acordar nenhum espírito da floresta enquanto estivermos aqui. Podem ser bonitos, mas se desejarem prendem-na entre as gavinhas das árvores, transformam-na em brinquedo." Avisou Grindelwald, pegando um pouco de água, terra e raízes. "Ah, estou velho demais para isso. Fraco demais. Garota, procure por uma flor vermelha, de quatro pétalas e três sépalas."

Luna passou uma mão pelo rosto fervente de Derfel antes de ir procurar pela flor. Obviamente sentia-se intimidada ao andar naquele lugar, sozinha, ainda mais depois do aviso de Grindelwald. Mas era Derfel jazendo naquela clareira.

Derfel seguira-a sem fazer perguntas, apenas para protegê-la e ajudá-la, sem julgamentos. Faria tudo e mais um pouco para salvá-lo.

"Ah, Gina, onde você está? Como fomos acabar nessa situação..." Murmurou para si mesma, enquanto vasculhava o chão com os olhos.

"Gina? Meu nome não é Gina! Mas se você quiser, pode me chamar de Gina."

Luna sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz infantil e divertida de uma garota. Olhou em volta e deparou-se com uma ninfa sentada em uma pedra, com os joelhos dobrados enquanto os abraçava.

Não parecia ameaçadora.

"E qual é o seu nome?" Perguntou Luna, tentando manter a voz uniforme.

"Alseíde. Sou a ninfa das flores." Ela sorriu, levantando-se. Media meio metro de altura talvez, mas possuía a aparência de uma mulher. Os olhos de Luna brilharam.

"Das flores? Você poderia me ajudar a encontrar uma flor em especial?" Perguntou esperançosa.

A ninfa levou a mão ao queixo, cogitando a hipótese.

"Acho que posso fazer isso. Mas vou querer algo em troca." Decidiu a pequena, batendo palminhas. Luna não saberia dizer o que poderia dar a uma ninfa.

"Tudo bem, o que você quiser." Falou. Não havia tempo para hesitações.

A ninfa abriu as asas, brilhantes e belas, quase transparentes, se não fosse pela tímida e translúcida cor alaranjada, que combinava com o vestido vermelho vivo.

"De qual flor você precisa?"

Logo Luna já voltava para a clareira, com a flor pedida por Grindelwald. O homem olhou dela, para a ninfa.

"Você fez um acordo com uma ninfa?" Ele perguntou, nem de longe feliz, e só então Luna considerou o que a pequena Alseíde poderia pedir.

"Não encontrava a flor! Faça logo a poção antes que Derfel pereça!" Disse, estendendo a flor para ele.

"Não vou ajudá-la no que ela pedir." Ele reclamou, antes de pegar a flor e colocar junto à mistura que preparava em uma caneca improvisada de madeira.

Ele murmurou novamente algumas palavras desconhecidas, e o líquido ganhou uma coloração arroxeada.

"Você tem certeza que isso vai funcionar?" Perguntou Luna, ansiosa, enquanto Grindelwald despejava o líquido na boca de Derfel.

"É claro que vai funcionar. Quantos anos de experiência você acha que eu tenho?" Reclamou Grindelwald, verdadeiramente ofendido. Luna manteve-se quieta, e observou com atenção o tom verde do machucado de Derfel sumir, até que restasse apenas uma ferida feia e disforme. "Ele vai ficar bem."

"Eu quero Derfel." Disse a ninfa, subitamente.

Luna virou-se para Alseíde, com os olhos arregalados.

"O quê?" Exclamou.

Grindelwald resmungou alguma coisa, onde Luna só pôde distinguir algo como "_Ninfas, criaturinhas desagradáveis_."

"Quero-o para mim. Ele é lindo." Alseíde debruçou-se sobre Derfel, acariciando o rosto do homem com a pequena mão. "Ele é seu?" Perguntou curiosa.

Luna corou.

"Sim. Ele é meu." Falou. Não poderia simplesmente dá-lo para a ninfa. O que raios uma ninfa faria com um homem do tamanho de Derfel, de qualquer forma?

"Oh," Soltou Alseíde. "Então eu vou com vocês. Quero voltar para Asgard. Vocês podem me ajudar." Ela cantarolou, encontrando outro desejo.

Luna olhou para Grindelwald.

"Podemos?"

O mago resmungou mais um pouco.

"Isso não é problema meu."

Luna olhou para a sorridente ninfa. A situação tornava-se mais estranha a cada segundo.

* * *

Grindelwald afastou-se um pouco dos três, até um local onde não pudesse ser visto. Tirou um pequeno espelho de dentro das vestes, fitando-o com atenção.

"Riddle." Sussurrou, com sua voz rouca e gasta. Até mesmo falar causava-lhe dores depois do que Dumbledore lhe fizera.

Alguns minutos depois, o rosto de Riddle apareceu no espelho.

"Está com a garota?" Ele perguntou, indo direto ao ponto, como era de seu feitio. Um homem frio e calculista. Era isso que Tom Riddle se tornara. Não que ele próprio fosse muito diferente.

"Está comigo. Estou levando-a para onde pediu. Estará a salvo até lá." Disse.

Grindelwald perdera tudo depois de derrotado. Seus poderes, seu prestígio, e sua magia desapareciam mais e mais a cada dia, esvaindo-se por seus dedos. Era um mago das trevas, e apenas nas trevas poderia voltar a se erguer.

Vesta traria as trevas, e ele teria de volta tudo o que perdera.

"Faz bem, meu amigo. Logo voltaremos a nos encontrar." Falou Riddle, antes de o espelho voltar a refletir o rosto de Grindelwald.

"Grindelwald! Derfel acordou!" Avisou Luna, a alguns metros de distância.

* * *

**Nota da autora**: Oie, oie! Finalmente atualizei essa fic, não? Presente de ano novo para vocês! Espero que gostem e, por favor, deixem reviews. Recebi tão pouquinhas no capítulo passado (sei que essa fic está sendo reescrita, mas isso não quer dizer que não preciso de comentários para seguir em frente). Vou ser sincera e dizer que fiquei bem desanimada e quase não tive inspiração para continuar.

Peço que me ajudem a terminar essa história. Todos os incentivos são bem vindos! :D

Também quero fazer uma propagandinha básica aqui, para que leiam a fic de ano novo que escrevi em parceria com uma amiga: **Descobrindo o amor por cartas**. Ficou bem lindinha e fofa! Dêem uma olhada no meu perfil. Peço de coração!

Obrigada a todas que comentaram! Beijinhos e Feliz Ano Novo!

_Se vocês quiserem ver o lugar onde o Dumbledore estava:_

(PONTO)blogspot(PONTO)com/_uUjmxi78EGI/TPbprF3RlTI/AAAAAAAAAGU/XbhDl8PPMG4/s1600/Terras+Invernais(PONTO)jpg

_Se quiser ver o gigante de gelo:_

media(PONTO)photobucket(PONTO)com/image/gigantes%20de%20gelo/Brizola616Nova/frostgiants_01(PONTO)jpg


	6. Salve me

**Capítulo 5 – Salve-me**

_Gina quase pôde ouvir o barulho do sangue retumbando em seus ouvidos, tão rápida se tornou sua pulsação. Lembrou-se das palavras de Draco. Do pequeno discurso sobre os poderes de __Dyrnwyn__._

_Pegou-a sem hesitar da fivela do garoto e a ergueu contra o céu._

Seu cérebro gritava para que algum deus - qualquer deus ou entidade – capaz de curar Draco a ajudasse.

Assim que estendeu completamente o braço, teve que fechar os olhos e segurar a espada com força. Uma luz intensa saiu da lâmina de cristal, e inúmeros '_braços_' luminosos, cegantes de tão intensos, dispararam para o céu, atravessando as nuvens, como se caçassem o pedido de Gina.

As nuvens dissiparam-se, e o céu escureceu, tornando-se salpicado de estrelas. A espada começou a trepidar, e Gina teve que segurá-la com as duas mãos. O material parecia ter ganhado vida própria.

Com alguma dificuldade – os olhos lacrimejando pelo esforço – olhou para o céu e quase deixou a espada cair com o que viu. A imagem era tão estupenda quanto impossível.

Uma mulher, de proporções gigantescas, estava sentada na lua. Um tecido lilás enrolava-se pelo corpo da entidade, e os cabelos, de mesma cor, flutuavam no céu como se imersos em água. Ela segurava um escorpião, vermelho e brilhante.

Os feixes de luz a alcançaram e se enroscaram nos braços e pernas da mulher, obrigando-a a descer à terra. Gina mantinha os olhos arregalados, conforme a bela mulher descia, diminuindo de tamanho.

A mulher alcançou a beira da água. Sentou-se graciosamente sobre o escorpião, que não diminuiu tanto de tamanho quanto ela, ficando com, talvez, três metros de comprimento.

Enfim, os feixes de luz afrouxaram o aperto, e ela abriu os olhos, fixando-os em Gina. A ruiva engoliu em seco e, por alguns segundos, esqueceu-se de como se formulavam as palavras.

A deusa tinha um olhar bondoso e compreensivo, que acalmou Gina.

"Que... Quem é você?" Gina perguntou, quase sem voz.

"Sou Airmid, deusa da cura, e você me chamou, princesa." Ela afirmou, esperando alguma manifestação de Gina.

A ruiva olhou para Draco, vendo-o ainda mais pálido, os lábios roxos, como se estivesse sofrendo de hipotermia, e então para a deusa.

"Você pode salvá-lo?" Perguntou, assustando-se levemente quando o escorpião fez um movimento brusco com a pinça de veneno.

"Posso. Mas não é isso que seu coração quer." Ela disse serenamente.

Gina olhou-a atônita.

"É claro que é isso que eu quero! Ele não pode morrer!" Lágrimas voltaram a manchar as bochechas da ruiva. "Faça alguma coisa!"

"Se eu curá-lo, ele voltará, e fará exatamente aquilo que você tentou impedir. Seu pai e seus irmãos perecerão na batalha. É isso que você quer, princesa? A morte de sua família, pela vida de seu amante?" A deusa desceu do escorpião e flutuou até Gina.

A praia ainda estava escura, e a água do mar brilhava refletindo as estrelas. A deusa era tão sólida quanto os feixes de luz que ainda escapavam de _Dyrnwyn_.

Gina abaixou a espada e hesitou. O preço era alto demais.

Surpreendeu-se quando a deusa tocou-lhe a bochecha e sorriu.

"É incrível o poder do amor. Ele surge, sem que percebamos, instala-se em nossos corações e afeta nossas decisões. E é tão fácil senti-lo, mas tão difícil admiti-lo." Ela murmurou.

Gina sabia que o tempo estava se esgotando. Draco já deveria estar usando seus últimos fiapos de vida. Ela não tinha todo o tempo que desejava para tomar aquela decisão.

Afastou-se da deusa e ajoelhou-se ao lado de Draco, olhando-o profundamente.

_E é tão fácil senti-lo, mas tão difícil admiti-lo._ – As palavras da deusa continuaram ecoando na mente de Gina.

Tocou o cabelo de Draco. E se conseguisse dissuadi-lo de voltar?

Não conseguiria. Ele a odiaria mais do que qualquer coisa depois do que fizera.

"Faça o pedido certo, querida." Disse a deusa, num tom carinhoso.

No mesmo instante, Gina sentiu o sangue fluir mais rapidamente, percebendo o que deveria pedir. Levantou-se e olhou diretamente para os fluidos olhos dourados da mulher.

"Cure-o, mas deixe ele e o dragão incapazes de fazer grandes esforços por algum tempo." Pediu, decidida.

Esperava que Draco não fosse orgulhoso demais e tentasse voltar para a batalha mesmo sem forças para lutar.

A deusa sorriu.

"Uma decisão sábia." Ela falou.

Gotas douradas começaram a sair do ferrão do escorpião. Elas flutuaram no ar, parando perto de Airmid, que as assoprou na direção de Draco.

Gina voltou a se ajoelhar ao lado de Draco, observando ansiosa enquanto o líquido entrava pela boca do jovem. Aos poucos, a coloração do rosto dele voltou ao normal e, ao tirar do caminho o tecido que antes estancava o sangue pulsante, viu que, no lugar do corte, restara apenas uma cicatriz.

Olhou para Airmid.

"Obrigada." Disse, chorando ainda mais. "Está liberada agora." Completou e largou a espada sobre a areia.

A deusa manteve o olhar caridoso, enquanto os feixes de luz saídos da espada sumiam. Airmid e o escorpião tremeluziram e, à medida que a claridade voltava à praia, eles desapareciam.

Quando tudo ficou como antes - um dia ensolarado, quente e bonito - as pálpebras de Draco tremularam, abrindo lentamente em seguida.

* * *

O exército de Sirius avançava, chegando às terras de _Hufflepluff_, quando, ao longe, o céu escureceu e feixes de luz branca subiram da terra.

Riddle congelou na montaria, olhando impressionado para tamanho fluxo de energia e poder. Alguém estava convocando o poder divino. Não sabia qual deus estava sendo reclamado, mas ele podia sentir, e então, _ver_ um brilho lilás intenso descendo do céu.

Ouviu Sirius e outros homens soltarem exclamações de espanto e incredulidade, mas não estava prestando atenção. Bateu os calcanhares na barriga do cavalo e avançou, disparando mais rápido que todos.

Algo lhe dizia que Ginevra tinha algo a ver com aquilo. Ele não tinha mais tempo a perder. Só faltava a garota, e ele precisava encontrá-la antes que Grindelwald passasse com a outra menina pela _Gruta das Ilusões_.

Estava atrasado. Muito atrasado.

* * *

Luna sentia-se em meio ao grupo mais estranho possível.

Um feiticeiro encapuzado devido à asquerosa aparência, uma ninfa travessa e tagarela, um belo jovem, e ela, uma garota loira que passava boa parte do tempo no mundo da lua.

"Então vocês vão se casar? Vocês deveriam _mesmo_ se casar! Uma vez um sátiro me pediu em casamento, mas eu não aceitei. Eu nunca poderia ir para Asgard se me casasse. Sátiros exigem muito a atenção de uma ninfa. Não iria dar certo." Alseíde não parava de falar em nenhum segundo, enquanto voava entorno de Luna e Derfel.

"Você disse a ela que iríamos nos casar?" Derfel perguntou para Luna, em um tom baixo, para que a ninfa não escutasse.

Luna corou levemente. Ela não dissera que eles iriam casar, apenas que Derfel lhe pertencia. Contudo, ela sentia que seria ainda mais constrangedor contar uma coisa dessas.

"Ela queria você de presente. Eu falei que não era possível e agora ela acha que eu estou apaixonada por você ou algo do gênero. Ninfas, quem as estende." Luna revirou os olhos e fez um gesto de descaso com a mão.

"Eu seria sortudo demais se tivesse o seu amor," Ele falou. Luna olhou-o ainda mais corada, mas ele tinha os olhos voltados para a frente. "Serviçais não tem essa sorte." Ele completou.

"Isso foi tão meigo. Vocês simplesmente _precisam _se casar." Disse Alseíde, juntando as mãozinhas perto do rosto e suspirando.

Derfel ia à frente do cavalo de Luna, caminhando e puxando as rédeas, pois o dele fugira durante o ataque das mulheres cobras. Por esse motivo, Grindelwald estava extremamente insatisfeito com a lerdeza com que avançavam.

"Quem sabe vocês dois não param para namorar, enquanto sua amiga está sozinha, precisando da ajuda de vocês? Desse jeito não chegaremos nunca!" Disse o feiticeiro, mordaz e antipático.

"Não seja tão dramático. Vai dar tudo certo, Gina está bem, eu posso sentir." Garantiu Luna, mais para si mesma. Só de pensar que Gina poderia estar metida em alguma encrenca, o que era absolutamente normal, tratando-se de Gina, sentia-se enjoada de preocupação.

"Ele tem razão, precisamos ir mais rápido. Srta, Lovegood, a senhorita me permite?" Perguntou Derfel, referindo-se a subir no cavalo com ela.

"Você precisa parar de me chamar de senhorita, Derfel. É Luna, só Luna. Agora, suba logo." Pediu, tentando parecer casual.

"Ela tem razão! Chamá-la de senhorita acaba com todo o clima de romance!" Protestou Alseíde, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Luna suspirou constrangida.

Grindelwald resmungou alguma coisa mais a frente, provavelmente exasperado com a companhia que fora arranjar.

A verdade é que o feiticeiro estava começando a se afeiçoar àqueles três. Até mesmo a ninfa! Talvez fosse por culpa dos longos anos sem qualquer tipo de companhia. Nenhuma além das sombras.

'Sentimentos ternos, não acredito que voltei a senti-los.' Pensou consigo mesmo. Precisavam chegar ao destino final antes que ele virasse um velho carente e fraco.

'Fraco eu já estou.' Completou com amargura, sentindo a raiva e o desgosto, seus eternos companheiros, voltando-lhe ao corpo. Precisava terminar o serviço.

Derfel subiu no cavalo, sentando-se atrás de Luna e a segurando pela cintura. Luna achava meigo o modo com que ele a tratava, como se nem ao menos soubesse guiar um cavalo. Claro que ele sabia do que Luna era capaz, mas precisava ter uma desculpa para apertá-la com mais força contra o peito, mesmo que ela não fosse cair se não o fizesse.

"Se apressem." Disse Grindelwald.

A ninfa voou até ele.

"Vocês ainda tem que me ajudar a ir a Asgard." Ela reclamou, sentando na cabeça do cavalo, de frente para o feiticeiro. "Você realmente deveria procurar roupas melhores. Não é porque está acabado que precisa se vestir dessa forma."

Grindelwald revirou os olhos.

"Vaaaaamos! Eu sei que você sabe como chegar lá." A ninfa voou e se dependurou no pescoço do homem.

Luna e Derfel já haviam emparelhado com ele, e davam risadinhas do palpável desconforto do feiticeiro.

"Está bem, está bem, agora me largue, criatura irritante!" A ninfa soltou-o e deu rodopios no ar, batendo palminhas.

"Para onde agora?" Perguntou Luna, quando eles saíram do bosque, deparando-se com um campo amarelo claro, cheio de flores brancas.

"Para o arco-íris de Bifrost." Disse Grindelwald.

Ele estava desviando da rota. Riddle ficaria furioso se se atrasasse.

Mas a verdade é que ele não dava a mínima para Riddle. Algo o dizia que era importante ajudar a ninfa a subir para Asgard.

E de fato era, mas isso ele nunca viria a comprovar.

* * *

A primeira imagem que viu, foi da garota ruiva, sardenta e, no momento, chorona. Não entendeu porque ela chorava tanto.

"Oh, Draco, me desculpe!" Gina se jogou sobre Draco, abraçando-o força, descansando a cabeça no peito sujo de sangue do loiro. "Me desculpe, me desculpe, me desculpe!"

Draco colocou a mão no topo da cabeça dela, afagando os cabelos rubros. Seus músculos estavam fracos, e os raios de sol o incomodavam mais do que o normal. Sentiu cheiro de sangue.

Ergueu a mão e ela estava manchada de vermelho. Como um soco, os últimos acontecimentos voltaram com força total e sentou-se com pressa, sentindo o corpo reclamar de cansaço.

"Gina..." Encarou a garota ajoelhada a frente. "Você me esfaqueou!"

Ela desviou o olhar.

"Você mataria minha família. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa." Ela se defendeu, sem encará-lo.

"Matar-me no lugar?" Ele acusou, tentando se levantar e não encontrando forças para tanto. "Eu ajudo-a a escapar e em troca sou esfaqueado! Fantástico."

"Eu não queria matá-lo. Só... debilitá-lo..." Disse Gina, pegando uma mão do garoto, sem se importar com o sangue. Estava também bastante suja com o sangue dele. "Por favor, me perdoa."

Draco observou os olhos castanhos brilharem intensamente, marejados, cheios de culpa e sinceridade. Parecia tão vulnerável e perdida, assustada. Sentiu o coração bater com força e uma estranha vontade de abraçá-la e garantir que ficaria tudo bem se apoderou dele.

Irritou-se com seu fluxo de pensamento. Ele não queria matar a família dela. Apenas tinha deveres com futuro Rei de Slytherin.

Não chegou a perceber, contudo, que Gina também tinha deveres como princesa de Gryffindor. Sentia-se traído.

Levou a mão até a lateral da cintura.

"Minha espada?" Perguntou, olhando em volta. Gina pegou a espada atrás dela e entregou a Draco, ainda fitando-o com os incríveis, belos e culpados olhos.

Ele evitou olhá-los. Não queria fraquejar.

Usando a espada como apoio, levantou-se e começou a caminhar em direção a Erebus, acordado; porém, ainda deitado na areia. Provavelmente tão sem forças quanto Draco.

"Erebus... Precisamos voltar..." Falou, tropeçando e se encostando no dragão.

A despeito do olhar zangado de Erebus, Gina se aproximou novamente de Draco. Sentia um aperto absurdo no peito. Não queria que ele fosse. Precisava ser perdoada, precisava que ele a abraçasse e beijasse.

Precisava de Draco.

"Draco... por favor," Pediu. O loiro virou-se para ela.

Os olhos cinzentos estavam mais frios que o normal, e ele ainda estava muito pálido; Gina abraçou os próprios braços.

Erebus dizia a Draco que ele estava fraco demais. Não conseguiriam voltar para Slytherin. O loiro suspirou, irritado. Onde estivera com a cabeça ao tentar salvar aquela louca?

"Você estragou tudo! Tudo!" Acusou, encostando as costas em Erebus, ficando de frente para Gina.

"Eu sei, Draco, você tem que entend-" Começou Gina, aproximando-se mais dele, mas ele continuou a falar, como se não a estivesse escutando.

"Traiu minha confiança, tentou me matar... e mesmo assim... não consigo odiá-la." Ele finalizou.

Gina prendeu a respiração e então abriu um largo sorriso, cheio de brilho. Draco sorriu levemente também quando ela pulou em cima dele, abraçando-o com força demais para seu estado debilitado.

Afagou os cabelos ruivos novamente.

Essa menina não deveria ter se tornado tão especial em tão pouco tempo. Talvez fosse o jeito alegre e confiante dela. Ou as atitudes despreocupadamente suicidas, como se não se importasse com as conseqüências, desde que vivesse o presente intensamente.

Ela olhou para cima, ainda com aquele sorriso contagiante, que a deixava adorável.

"Não disse que está perdoada." Ele falou, mantendo o semblante sério.

O sorriso de Gina vacilou.

"Oh, oh. Draco, eu-"

Mas ele não deixou que ela terminasse a frase. Segurou-a pela nuca e acabou com a distância entre eles. Como sempre, ela primeiro ficou surpresa e estática, antes de, hesitantemente, começar a retribuir o beijo. Apertou com o máximo de força que conseguia a cintura fina dela, e ela afundou as mãos nos cabelos loiros.

Draco aprofundou o beijo, sugando com bastante destreza os lábios macios de Gina.

Ela se afastou levemente, e Draco encostou a testa na dela.

"Eu te amo, Draco." Ela sussurrou. Porque queria sentir e _admitir_. Porque nunca imaginou ser possível sentir tanto desespero ao ver alguém à beira da morte. Nunca experimentara tanta dor e aflição.

"Gina...!" Ele sussurrou de volta, completamente surpreso com a repentina declaração.

"_Oh, mas que cena comovente." _

Os dois se sobressaltaram ao ouvir a voz fria, arrastada e desprovida de entonação, vinda de muito perto.

Um homem de cabelos lisos e escuros, olhar negro e malicioso, vestes igualmente escuras estava parado a alguns metros de distância. Gina sentiu arrepios involuntários de medo ao vê-lo.

"Quem é você?" Perguntou Draco, segurando o cabo de _Dyrnwyn_, presa em sua cintura. Riddle soltou uma risadinha de escárnio. Teria que tomar cuidado com aquela espada.

Não tanto, afinal, o garoto era jovem, e não sabia manuseá-la com perfeição.

"Tom Riddle." Ele se aproximou alguns passos. Draco se colocou na frente de Gina, e Erebus entrou em modo de ataque.

Riddle revirou os olhos. _Jovens_. Cheios de atitudes corajosas e tolas.

"Passe a garota, e assim quem sabe eu deixe você sair dessa vivo." Falou.

* * *

Assim que abandonou a gruta onde encontrara a Adaga da Morte, agora segura consigo, Dumbledore sentiu que o poder de _Dyrnwyn _fora convocado. Pela garota, descendente de Vesta.

Riddle com certeza também sentira. E já deveria tê-la localizado.

Talvez pudesse atrasá-lo, ao menos.

Concentrou toda sua magia – a distância era mais do que um feiticeiro normal poderia suportar – e pensou em onde gostaria de ir.

No instante seguinte, sob os protestos do Gigante de Gelo – vivo, ainda que agonizante -, desapareceu.

* * *

À leste do campo cheio de flores, um grande lago se estendia, e um belo arco-íris brilhava, adornando a visão.

"Esse é o arco-íris Bifrost?" Perguntou Luna, descendo da montaria e indo até a beirada do lago, sendo seguida por Alseíde.

"Sim," Assentiu Grindelwald, descendo também. "É uma das passagens de Midgard para Asgard."

O feiticeiro posicionou-se de frente para o lago e cravou o cajado na terra. Luna observou atentamente enquanto ele murmurava palavras desconhecidas.

Era estranho assistir a alguém praticando magia. Ela sabia que existia, mas nunca vira acontecer.

"Olhe." Derfel sussurrou perto do ouvido de Luna.

Sobre o lago, o arco-íris começou a se contorcer e movimentar, ao mesmo tempo em que se tornava mais sólido. Luna pulou – sendo enlaçada pela cintura por Derfel – ao ver uma das pontas do arco-íris vir até eles, enquanto que a outra se esticava até o céu, sumindo por entre as nuvens.

Parecia-se como uma escada em direção a Asgard, com as bordas enfeitadas por flores.

Grindelwald estava de joelhos, abatido pelo esforço. Não sabia nem por que diabos estava ajudando uma ninfa, esgotando ainda mais seus poderes.

"Suba logo, ninfa estúpida, a passagem não ficará aí para sempre." Falou asperamente, surpreendendo-se quando a pequena ninfa o abraçou.

"Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada!" Ela exclamou alegre.

Voou até Luna e Derfel e os abraçou também.

"Me avisem se forem se casar! Venham me visitar em Asgard!" Ela falou, em seu tom infantil e leve, antes de começar a voar por cima da passagem.

"Acho que vou sentir falta dela." Admitiu Luna.

Grindelwald levantou-se com dificuldade, e Luna se adiantou para ajudá-lo.

"Estou bem, estou bem, pare com isso." Ele disse, desconfortável.

"Fico me perguntando como poderíamos ir visitá-la em Asgard." Derfel comentou, com uma expressão pensativa.

Luna riu e eles seguiram viagem.

Grindelwald observou-os sorridentes. Quase apaixonados, conversando, e reclamando por ele ser tão calado e enigmático.

Era quase uma pena pensar que toda aquela felicidade se esvairia em tão pouco tempo.

* * *

Draco desembainhou a espada e apontou para o desconhecido.

"Não vou deixar que a leve." Falou, sentindo um senso de perigo nunca antes experimentado. Aquele homem exalava maldade por cada poro. E devorava Gina com o olhar, e isso estava deixando Draco tenso e irritado.

Ele tirou uma varinha, fina e desgastada das vestes, e girou-a nos dedos, sorrindo maldosamente.

Draco e Gina congelaram. O homem eram um feiticeiro. Como poderiam lutar contra mágica?

Antes que Draco pensassem em dar um comando a Erebus, sentiu seu corpo ser jogado para longe, e caiu contra a areia da praia.

"Erebus!" Gritou, ao ver o Dragão avançando contra o homem, lançando um jato de fogo.

O homem se moveu rápido demais, desviando-se, e lançou outro jato, porém de gelo, contra o dragão. Erebus vacilou, e começou a sufocar, enquanto uma máscara de gelo cobria-lhe a face. Por mais que tentasse soltar novas chamas, o gelo não derretia.

Desesperado, Draco se levantou e correu na direção do feiticeiro. Talvez se o matasse, o feitiço que sufocava Erebus fosse interrompido.

Gina estancou ao ver o homem se aproximando dela com um sorriso vitorioso e facínora. Virou-se e tentou correr, mas em seguida recebeu um baque doloroso nas costas. Acabou caindo, os sentidos a abandonando.

Draco se ajoelhou perto de Gina e checou a pulsação.

'Ainda está viva.' Pensou, com alívio.

Riddle lançou mais um feitiço. Um jato verde na direção de Draco. Ele rolou na areia, desviando-se. O feiticeiro ia lançando sucessivos feitiços na direção do loiro, distraindo-o, enquanto se aproximava de Ginevra.

"_Finite Incantatum!"_

Draco ouviu outra voz. Tanto ele quanto Riddle voltaram à atenção para outro homem: velho, com uma longa barba branca, segurando um cajado igualmente branco.

Erebus estava livre do gelo, porém seu rosto estava queimado, em carne viva, e ele caiu, arfando com dificuldade.

"Dumbledore." Riddle soltou um sussurro rouco, enquanto se abaixava e segurava Ginevra.

"Deixe a garota, Riddle. Desista da sua vingança sem fundamentos." Disse Dumbledore, avançando alguns passos. Riddle não aparatava, lembrou-se. Pelo menos não desde que fugira da floresta das Elfos, declarando-se como traidor.

O feiticeiro mais jovem soltou uma risada fria. Sem fundamentos? Dumbledore não entendia! Velho prepotente, sempre acreditando saber mais sobre os outros do que eles próprios.

Usou Gina como escudo e apontou a varinha para Dumbledore.

"Você não pode me deter, Albus. A profecia será cumprida, queira você ou não! _Avada Kedavra!"_

O feitiço não foi direcionado a Dumbledore, mas sim a Draco, que tentara se aproximar de Ginevra, enquanto os dois estavam distraídos, discutindo.

Dumbledore aparatou perto do garoto e tirou-o da mira do feitiço. Riddle observou-o e decidiu que estava na hora de tentar também.

Concentrou toda sua magia e então, segundos depois, desapareceu da praia.

"Não!" Gritou Draco, ao vê-los sumirem. "Não! Gina!"

Dumbledore suspirou. Não deveria ter subestimado Riddle.

Novamente.

"O que ele quer com ela? Para onde ele a levou?" Perguntou Draco, virando-se para Dumbledore.

Erebus rugiu.

"Merda. Erebus!" Ele foi até o dragão.

Dumbledore percebeu que o garoto estava tão orientado quanto um inseto sem as suas antenas.

"Você pode fazer alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou, olhando para o rosto machucado de Erebus. Dumbledore foi até eles e fez um feitiço de cura no dragão.

"Você precisa vir comigo agora, garoto. Só há uma chance de salvar a menina. E essa chance depende de você." Falou.

Draco olhou-o longamente. Não sabia quem era esse feiticeiro. Ainda não acreditava no que acabara de acontecer. Num minuto, beijava Gina. No outro, ela era raptada.

"Eu faço qualquer coisa." Declarou.

"Ótimo, pois é exatamente disso que eu preciso." Disse Dumbledore, sentindo a lâmina da Adaga da Morte esquentar sob suas vestes.

"Mas eu preciso de respostas."

"Você as terá. Agora vamos, temos muito que conversar." Dumbledore ofereceu o braço.

Draco fitou Erebus.

"Descanse. Quando puder, venha me encontrar."

O dragão assentiu, apesar dos olhos tristes. Podia sentir o quanto o loiro sofria pela preocupação.

Draco segurou o braço de Dumbledore e os dois também sumiram da praia.

Apenas a forma preta e enorme de Erebus permaneceu sobre a areia, enquanto a brisa marinha varria as manchas de sangue perto da água.

* * *

"Que lugar é esse?" Perguntou Luna, ao ver que os cavalos se agitavam.

Haviam parado em frente à entrada de uma gruta. Um vento gelado saía de dentro do lugar.

"Apenas uma passagem, e então chegaremos ao nosso destino." Garantiu Grindelwald. "Mas precisamos ir a pé a partir daqui. Os cavalos não vão conseguir andar por essa gruta."

"Não podemos deixá-los para trás!" Disse Luna, acariciando o pescoço de Orvalho.

"Não há outro jeito." Garantiu o mago.

Derfel desceu do cavalo e ajudou Luna a desmontar.

"Está tudo bem, eles são espertos, saberão voltar para Gryffindor." Assegurou. Luna não acreditou muito naquilo, mas mesmo assim deixou que Derfel liberasse os animais dos arreios e os soltassem.

A loira sorriu quando Derfel pegou-lhe a mão e a guiou para dentro da gruta.

Os dois estavam tão distraídos um no outro, que mal viram Grindelwald ficar para trás. O velho feiticeiro sentiu o que restava-lhe do coração se contrair ao vê-los se afastando.

'E agora o pesadelo começa.' Pensou, virando e seguindo por outro caminho, que também o levaria ao outro extremo da passagem.

A diferença – ele não sofreria alucinações dolorosas, tão reais, que era impossível chamá-las de falsas.

Tirou o espelho do bolso e chamou por Riddle.

"A garota já está com você?" Perguntou, evitando olhar diretamente nos olhos pretos do outro feiticeiro. Não queria que ele captasse sua fraqueza e perturbação.

"Sim. Ela já está dentro?"

Grindelwald assentiu.

"Tivemos sorte de eu ter encontrado a garota antes do previsto, então. Está tudo encaminhado agora, Grindelwald. Mais algumas horas e Vesta descerá a Midgard."

* * *

"Sirius, você precisa acreditar, eu não matei Isabella!"

"Diz que não matou, mas preparou um exército para me esperar. Eu vejo a sua culpa, James. Você vai pagar pelo que fez."

Sirius voltou para perto de seu exército. E James, exasperado, para o seu.

Não conseguia acreditar que estava prestes a entrar em guerra com seu melhor amigo.

"Pai?"

"Prepare-se, Harry. Sangue vai manchar nossas terras pela primeira vez."

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Uhul! Mais um capítulo, e estamos chegando ao ponto de onde eu parei da primeira vez. Na chegada de Vesta. Sim, sim, estamos quase lá, e para quem acompanhou a primeira versão (que é muito diferente por sinal, hehe) já tem uma idéia do que vai acontecer. E a partir daí, é só coisa nova!

Queria muito agradecer a: **Kandra, Kimberly Anne Evans Potter, fermalaquias, Juuh Malfoy, Tati Black, Lika Slytherin, Larissinha D.S.**

Sério, meninas! Se não fosse por vocês, essa fanfic não sairia. Muito obrigada, de coração!

Então, qualquer palavra de incentivo é bem vinda! Espero que o capítulo não tenha ficado cansativo! Beijão! :D

_Para quem está curioso:_ Airmid é a deusa da cura na mitologia Celta. E o Arco-Íris de Bifrost é, segundo a mitologia Nórdica, um caminho que liga Midgard a Asgard mesmo. :D


	7. Vesta

**Capítulo 6 - Vesta**

Os sentidos começaram a voltar lentamente, ainda entorpecidos com a sensação de sonolência. Abriu os olhos com facilidade, devido à luz fraca; já estava anoitecendo, o sol estava baixo no horizonte.

Estava deitada com a barriga contra o chão, e a primeira coisa que viu foi o piso de mármore branco. Estava numa espécie de santuário, todo feito de mármore branco, no topo de um morro. Não possuía paredes, apenas pilares sustentavam o teto abobadado, com desenhos e escrituras que ela nunca vira antes.

Apesar de a pedra estar desgastada, ainda brilhava, resistindo ao tempo. No centro, um altar de pedra também branco. Mas o que assustou Gina foi a mulher deitada sobre o altar, acorrentada. Estava acordada, e os olhos arregalados e assustados, voltados para si.

Levantou-se apressada, aliviada por não estar também acorrentada. Correu até a ruiva, e em vão tentou livrá-la das correntes. Tirou a mordaça da boca dela.

"Você está bem? Quem a prendeu aqui? Minha Deusa, a última coisa que eu lembro é..."

"Você tem que fugir daqui." A ruiva a interrompeu. Havia desespero no tom da mulher. "Agora! Vá logo!" Ela mandou, debatendo-se inutilmente.

"Mas... você. Deve ter um jeito de soltá-la." Gina olhou em volta, e então congelou. O mesmo homem da praia estava apoiado em um dos pilares, apenas a observando.

Gina deu alguns passos para trás, assombrada. Riddle apenas sorria de lado, divertindo-se com o medo estampado no olhar da ruiva.

"Fuja agora! Ele vai matar nós duas!" Isabella gritou, com os olhos marejados.

Riddle começou a caminhar lentamente na direção de Gina. A ruiva deu mais alguns passos para trás, cambaleantes, virou-se e tentou correr, porém antes, Riddle ergueu a varinha e apontou para Gina.

Gina caiu de joelhos e gritou. Era como e alguém invadisse sua mente; e milhares de imagens começaram a aparecer.

Ela viu Luna. E a loira estava...

'Oh, Deusa.' Pensou.

* * *

Depois de alguns minutos dentro da gruta – toda feita de uma pedra lisa, úmida e salpicada de estalactites -, Luna começou a sentir-se tonta, e a visão momentaneamente ficou turva.

Apoiou-se na parede mais próxima e fechou os olhos, esperando que a tontura passasse. O local todo era meio sombrio, com apenas uma luz amarelada e tremulante escapando por entre as frestas e guiando o caminho.

Quando abriu os olhos... estava sozinha. O coração da garota acelerou e um frio imenso apoderou-se de todo seu corpo.

"Derfel?" Chamou, hesitante. Olhou em volta, e não viu mais a entrada para a gruta. Era como se o lugar houvesse se transformado em um labirinto úmido e aterrorizante. "Grindelwald?"

Nenhuma resposta. Apenas o som de eco da própria voz retumbando nas pedras escorregadias. Podia ouvir o som de água corrente em algum lugar.

Com um sentimento de extrema vulnerabilidade, Luna avançou alguns passos, sempre atenta aos barulhos em volta.

Conforme caminhava – os pés batendo contra a pedra com estalos altos demais -, cuidando para não escorregar, o som de água começou a ser substituído por sussurros ásperos, como pedra raspando contra vidro.

Luna gelou – os sussurros tornando-se cada vez mais altos – e olhou em volta. Soltou um choramingo de pânico ao ver olhos vermelhos e malignos brilhando na escuridão perto dela.

Só restava correr, e foi isso que a loira fez. Pela visão periférica via as formas de sombras estranhas, misturadas com aqueles olhos, perseguindo-a e sussurrando, cada vez mais alto. Suas piores lembranças vinham-lhe à mente, e era como se ela estivesse descendo para o inferno gelado da Rainha Hell.

Lágrimas começaram a despontar, enquanto Luna corria ainda mais rápido. Em certo momento, tropeçou numa pedra saliente e caiu para frente. Jurou que naquele momento seria seu fim, cairia e as criaturas abomináveis a alcançariam, mas braços fortes e quentes a ampararam.

Olhou para cima e soltou um gritinho de alívio.

"Derfel!" Exclamou, jogando-se nos braços dele. "Nós temos que correr, há criaturas..."

"Criaturas?" Ele perguntou.

Luna olhou em volta. Não havia mais sussurros, nem sombras suspeitas por perto. Era como se tudo tivesse sido apenas uma ilusão.

"Mas elas estavam... eu juro..." Disse Luna, incerta.

Derfel abraçou-a.

"Eu sei. Vai ficar tudo bem agora." Ele prendeu Luna em seus braços fortes, encostando os lábios no pescoço alvo.

Luna, primeiramente, sentiu-se protegida com o contato. Mas então as mãos dele começaram a explorar seu corpo, de uma forma que a repugnou. Debateu-se um pouco, o que só serviu para que ele a apertasse com mais força.

"Derfel...?" Chamou, tentando se soltar, mas ele deu alguns passos e a prensou contra a pedra fria da gruta. "Derfel, pára."

Ele subiu as mãos pelas coxas de Luna, erguendo o vestido, enquanto a beijava e mordia no pescoço de maneira quase rude.

"Derfel, pára. Por favor!" Tentou segurar os pulsos dele, impedir que as mãos continuassem subindo, mas ele a prensou com ainda mais força contra a parede.

"Você vai gostar, fica quietinha." Ele sussurrou.

A voz dele era diferente. Não era doce e reconfortante como ela estava acostumada. Era maliciosa e arrepiante. Debateu-se com mais força.

Ele levantou uma das coxas de Luna, livrando-se da própria calça. O coração de Luna disparou, e lágrimas despontaram de seus olhos. Ele arrancou o resto do vestido do caminho, rasgando o decote, e sussurrando para que ela ficasse calada.

"Não. Não! Pára, por favor! PÁRA!"

Ela gostaria daqueles toques, se eles fossem feitos de forma carinhosa, pelo Derfel que ela conhecia e suspirava. Mas agora ela só conseguia chorar e se debater.

* * *

Enquanto isso, longe dali, em um chalé em meio a um bosque, um velho feiticeiro explicava a um jovem príncipe o que estava para acontecer em Midgard. Era difícil para Dumbledore explicar tudo em tão pouco tempo, por mais que seu objetivo não fosse impedir Vesta de voltar, mas sim trazer aquele que poderia acabar com os planos da deusa para todo o sempre.

Claro, o jovem estava ansioso por ir resgatar a donzela indefesa, mas nem mesmo Dumbledore sabia onde Riddle estava. Poderia estar em qualquer, dos inúmeros, santuários do continente. Mesmo que fossem procurá-la, não chegariam a tempo. O melhor, então, era seguir com o previsto pela profecia.

"Espera, isso é ridículo! Você está querendo me dizer que Gina é descendente de uma deusa, que se tornou maligna há séculos atrás, foi aprisionada, e que agora esse tal de Riddle deseja libertá-la para trazer o caos sobre a humanidade?" Resumiu Draco, atordoado, achando aquilo tudo uma grande piada de um velho caduco.

Não daria voz a seus pensamentos, contudo. O homem era um feiticeiro poderoso, e todo mundo sabia que com feiticeiros não se brinca. Toda aquela história sobre ser transformado em sapo se se irritasse algum; bem, não era uma completa mentira.

"Infelizmente, é verdade. Vesta usará o corpo de Ginevra para voltar, pois sua forma divina está aprisionada. Tomará o corpo da menina e o controlará como desejar. A alma de Ginevra será mandada para Asgard, eu suspeito, dada como morta." Completou Dumbledore, observando os olhos azuis cinzentos do rapaz se arregalarem de preocupação.

"Então o que nós estamos esperando aqui? Nós temos que ir atrás desse tal de Riddle!" Exclamou Draco, levantando-se de supetão, e batendo as mãos contra a mesa de madeira do pequeno chalé.

Dumbledore suspirou e entrelaçou os dedos sobre a mesa.

"Você não pode sentir, mas o fluxo de energia das trevas que já paira sobre Midgard é assombroso. Criaturas malignas já estão saindo das sombras, revitalizadas. Restam minutos agora. Não há mais tempo." Disse o feiticeiro, em um ar pesaroso, pois sabia o que viria com o Crepúsculo dos Deuses.

Caos. Morte. Destruição. Dor. Perda. Escuridão.

"MAS ENTÃO ELA VAI MORRER! GINA VAI MORRER!" Gritou Draco, dando alguns passos a esmo pelo chalé, desnorteado, puxando os cabelos; tentando encontrar alguma alternativa. "Isso não pode acontecer! Tem que haver algum meio de impedir..." Murmurou para si mesmo.

"Há um meio." Dumbledore falou serenamente, fazendo com que Draco se virasse para fitá-lo. "Mas requer um grande sacrifício."

"Um grande sacrifício..." Repetiu Draco, num tom baixo e arrastado, como se processasse as palavras. "Que tipo de sacrifício?"

Dumbledore realmente esperava que Draco e Gina tivessem tido tempo suficiente para se apaixonarem. Para que o amor que interligava os corações fosse suficientemente forte para impelir Draco a fazer aquilo que poderia ser o fim do caos sobre os homens.

"Assim como Gina é descendente de uma deusa. Você, Draco, é descendente de um semi-deus." Draco deixou o queixo cair. "Um semi-deus que foi o motivo de Vesta ter deixado o ódio tomar conta de seu ser."

"Ótimo. Era tudo que eu precisava... ser o desafeto da deusa louca." Resmungou o loiro, amedrontado por dentro.

"Deixe-me terminar." Repreendeu Dumbledore. "Segunda a profecia, quando Vesta voltasse, apenas aquele que foi o causador de seu ódio poderia desafiá-la e derrotá-la – Belerofonte."

"Está bem... E como o trazemos de volta?" Perguntou Draco, já com suspeitas do que Dumbledore iria propor, mas querendo uma confirmação para seus receios.

Dumbledore inspirou fundo.

"Faremos com você, o mesmo que Riddle fará com Gina, apesar de no seu caso, o ritual ser muito mais fácil. Você será sacrificado, para que Belerofonte volte. Você é um _vessel_ também, ele usará seu corpo para voltar, e você será mandado para Asgard. Lá, poderá encontrar Gina e, se tudo der certo, trazê-la de volta." Dumbledore terminou.

Draco estava lívido. Teria que se sacrificar. Morrer. Morrer para dar seu corpo à alma de um semi-deus idiota que causara toda aquela confusão. Todo seu bom senso gritava para que ele recusasse e fosse viver sua vida, voltasse para Slytherin e ajudasse o pai na guerra que provavelmente já começara.

Mas, por algum motivo, seu coração batia com força, fazendo-o lembrar-se de que era de Gina que eles estavam falando. Ela precisava dele. Seria mandada para Asgard, e ficaria sozinha lá, sem saber o que fazer, e como voltar.

E se tudo desse errado... se eles não conseguissem retornar, ele ao menos passaria a eternidade ao lado dela.

Os olhos castanhos úmidos, brilhantes, belos e... _apaixonados_, voltaram-lhe a mente, como se pudesse vê-la a sua frente naquele exato momento. Como se ainda pudesse senti-la em seus braços.

_"Eu te amo, Draco."_ A voz dela ainda estava na mente de Draco, cristalina como água.

Respirou fundo.

"Vamos logo, antes que eu me arrependa. Faça o que tem que fazer."

Dumbledore respirou, aliviado. O amor triunfara entre eles, afinal.

Levantou-se da cadeira e colocou uma mão sobre os ombros do rapaz, guiando-o para a saída. Sob suas vestes, a Adaga quase pulsava, aflita por ter seu poder liberado.

* * *

"Não! Luna! Luna! Não!" Gina segurava os cabelos com força e os puxava. Podia ver e sentir a agonia da amiga, e o quanto ela estava sofrendo. Queria ajudá-la de alguma força.

Queria matar o homem que estava fazendo aquilo com sua melhor amiga. Nunca sentira tanto _ódio_ na vida. O corpo pulsava, e alguma força desconhecida saía de dentro dela, impelindo-a a querer destruir qualquer coisa que visse a sua frente. Precisava extravasar o ódio latente de alguma forma.

Riddle sorria enquanto observava a forma pequena de Gina de joelhos, gritando desesperada, como se sua amiguinha pudesse ouvi-la. Uma energia luminosa vermelha engolfava o corpo da ruiva, tornando-se a cada segundo mais intensa, vibrante. Aquele poder... era Vesta que já começava a tentar se apossar o corpo da pequena. Subjugando sua mente, para depois expulsá-la.

Porém, faltavam dois passos para que o ritual se completasse: a morte de Isabella, e a morte de um inocente pelas mãos de Gina.

Ele tinha os dois.

"NÃO! RESISTA! NÃO DEIXE O ÓDIO TOMAR CONTA! ME ESCUTE, SEJA FORTE!" Gritava Isabella.

De alguma forma, a ruiva mais velha sabia sobre a profecia de Vesta. O conhecimento passara ao longo dos séculos de descendente para descendente da vestal que traíra sua deusa. Isabella sabia que aquilo poderia acontecer com ela, apenas rezava para que não. Para que ninguém descobrisse e desejasse despertar a deusa, pois _ela_ seria o sacrifício.

Lágrimas despontavam de seus olhos, conforme observava a pequena ruiva fraquejar, permitindo que o ritual se cumprisse. Pensou em Sirius. Como desejaria vê-lo uma última vez antes de sua morte. Jamais amara alguém com tamanha intensidade. Não se importava que não pudessem se casar, desde que ele sempre estivesse ao seu lado. Queria beijá-lo uma última vez. Sentir os lábios adorados, enquanto dizia que o amava mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Calada!" Riddle mirou a varinha em Isabella. "_Quietus!_"

Isabella tentou gritar mais, mas nenhum som saiu de sua boca. Resignada, restou-lhe apenas chorar, enquanto esperava que o pobre inocente que Riddle arranjara para o ritual aparecesse.

As imagens pararam, e Gina abriu os olhos, cheios de lágrimas, respirando com dificuldade, como se houvesse corrido por horas. Ainda de joelhos, com as mãos espalmadas no chão, e com os cabelos servindo como uma cortina vermelha em torno de seu rosto, não percebeu Riddle se aproximando.

O homem se agachou perto da ruiva.

"Esse homem merece morrer, Gina." Sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Gina estremeceu e, ela não veria, mas seus olhos estavam completamente vermelhos. O vermelho vivo, brilhante e maligno, que ela já presenciara em seus sonhos.

"Sim..." Murmurou baixinho, com uma voz que não era dela.

* * *

Ao pé do morro, Derfel saiu da gruta, com o coração batendo com força. Estava desesperado. Perdera-se de Luna dentro da gruta e não a achara mais. Por mais que gritasse, tudo que enxergava a sua frente eram imagens de quando sua família fora assassinada por um grupo de mercenários quando ele tinha apenas três anos. Imagens de sua amada Gryffindor sendo incendiada. Imagens de Luna... imagens de Luna – _sua Luna!_ – sofrendo e gritando e chorando, pedindo por ajuda.

Era incrível que houvesse conseguido sair daquele lugar horrível ainda são. Arfava quando alcançou os últimos raios de sol do dia, respirando aliviado por um momento. Mas Luna não estava ali.

Olhou de volta para a entrada da gruta. Precisava voltar. Ela poderia estar em perigo lá dentro. Ele vira formas sombrias, frias, fantasmagóricas e cruéis movendo-se por entre as pedras úmidas daquele lugar tenebroso.

Foi quando viu Grindelwald.

"Grindelwald!" Exclamou mitigado, sem nem ao menos pensar como o feiticeiro acabara ali fora, parecendo muito calmo. "Luna! Ela ainda está lá dentro! Precisamos..." Começou.

"Ela já saiu, Derfel. Está lá em cima, naquele santuário. Ela disse que o esperaria lá." Grindelwald apontou para o topo do morro.

Derfel olhou e viu uma construção em estilo grego, como já vira em livros, toda branca. Luna estava lá, esperando por ele, pensou com nítido alívio.

"Você não vem?" Perguntou para o feiticeiro, depois de dar alguns passos. O semblante dele estava triste.

"Não... a garota que procuravam, está lá em cima também. Vocês não precisam mais de mim." Disse Grindelwald.

Derfel se aproximou e colocou a mão sobre o ombro do feiticeiro, apertando-o suavemente.

"Obrigado por tudo. Não sei como agradecer." Falou, e correu para cima.

Grindelwald sentiu um terrível aperto no peito. Mandara o jovem para a morte certa. Culpado de um crime que não cometera.

Esperou no mesmo lugar por mais alguns segundos. Logo Luna sairia da gruta.

* * *

Draco jamais admitiria, e continuaria com a sua pose impassível enquanto avançavam mais para dentro do bosque, mas estava segurando-se para não tremer e vacilar. Toda a história sobre Vesta ainda era muito confusa e complexa, e totalmente inacreditável, em sua mente. Ele sentia como se um vulcão de sentimentos desconexos estivesse explodindo dentro dele.

Dumbledore não falara mais nada desde que haviam saído do pequeno chalé. Estava sério, com a testa vincada, o que apenas deixava Draco mais nervoso.

"Você precisará chamar o seu dragão." Disse Dumbledore, subitamente.

"Por quê?" Perguntou Draco, só então raciocinando que, se ele morresse, Erebus também morreria, ou será que seu corpo ainda estando vivo manteria Erebus também vivo?

"É por isso mesmo." Falou Dumbledore, olhando-o nos olhos, como se lesse seus pensamentos. E de fato lia.

Só então Draco percebeu que estavam parados em meio a uma clareira, onde havia um altar de pedra, escura e desgastada, no centro.

O sol provavelmente já sumira no horizonte, e o céu estava acinzentado, refletindo os olhos do jovem. Ele chamou por Erebus. Não sabia se o dragão estava em condições de voar.

"Ele está. Quando lancei um feitiço de cura nele, lancei também um revigorante." Respondeu Dumbledore.

Draco irritou-se com a mania do outro em ler mentes.

"Terei que transfigurar seu dragão em Pégasus, cavalo voador de Belerofonte, é a única maneira dele não morrer." Explicou o feiticeiro, indo até o centro da clareira e parando ao lado do altar.

Era como um altar de sacrifício. Havia sangue seco e velho da superfície.

"Ele não vai ficar muito feliz em virar um cavalo voador bonitinho." Resmungou Draco, conhecendo bem o temperamento de Erebus.

Erebus estava perto quando Draco o chamou, e logo chegou à clareira, pousando e derrubando algumas árvores no processo. Draco explicou a situação, e Erebus soltou um jato de fogo pelas narinas, bufando. Dumbledore teve que usar um feitiço para apagar o fogo no topo das árvores.

"É estranho. Ele disse que já estava esperando por isso, algum dia..." Disse Draco, confuso.

"Sim. Seu dragão tem a alma de Pégasus nele. Ele protege os descendentes de Belerofonte há gerações. Ele pode nascer como um dragão, ou cavalo, ou até mesmo um cão. Mas está sempre cuidando de seu dono."

Erebus fez uma careta.

"Ah, ele não gosta da palavra dono." Explicou Draco.

Dumbledore olhou de esguelha para o dragão, mas nada falou.

"Suba no altar, Draco. Está na hora de invocar a alma de Belerofonte."

Draco engoliu em seco, mas fez o que foi pedido. Dumbledore segurou o cajado na frente do corpo e começou a murmurar encantamentos. Uma adaga saiu de baixo das vestes dele e flutuou no ar.

O material da lâmina brilhava de uma forma sobrenatural. Aquele tom platinado, fluido, não poderia ser de um metal comum. Era como se a adaga tivesse vida própria.

Ela voou para o rosto de Draco e fez um corte superficial em sua bochecha. Draco soltou uma exclamação baixa de dor, e gotas de sangue caíram no altar.

A noite finalmente chegou, ao mesmo tempo em que sombras esbranquiçadas, com formatos estranhos – mãos, braços, pernas, rostos desconexos – começaram a surgir em volta do altar, sussurrando lamentos e gemidos de agonia e curiosidade.

Draco arregalou os olhos; o sangue fugindo-lhe do rosto.

"Esteja preparado, Draco. Belerofonte logo aparecerá. Chame-o!"

* * *

Luna conseguiu sair da gruta. Abraçava o próprio corpo e soltava soluços altos – o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas. Tudo estava muito confuso em sua mente. O que Derfel fizera com ela, misturado com outras imagens terríveis. Já mal sabia direito o que acontecera naquela gruta. Aquele não poderia ter sido Derfel. Ele não a machucaria e a forçaria daquele modo.

Estava ainda um pouco claro. Mas dali a minutos a noite chegaria, fria e arrebatadora. Luna sentia-se sozinha e perdida, e soltou um grito quando um par de mãos a segurou pelos ombros.

"Você tem que impedir a sua amiga!"

"Grindelwald?" Perguntou Luna, confusa.

Impedir a sua amiga? Do que ele estava falando?

Grindelwald estava desesperado. Depois que vira Derfel subindo o morro, experimentara uma crise de consciência terrível. Não deveria ter se apegado tanto aos dois jovens. Mas agora era tarde demais, tudo que ele poderia fazer, era alertar Luna. Talvez ela conseguisse evitar a menina ruiva de agir.

Se ele subisse até o santuário e tentasse impedir, Riddle o mataria. Mas não poderia matar Luna, pois Gina a amava demais, e o ódio da garota se voltaria contra ele.

Era a única chance.

"Derfel não fez nada daquilo que você viu na gruta com você. Eram apenas ilusões. Mas sua amiga o matará se você não falar isso para ela! Agora corra! Eles estão lá em cima, no santuário!" A voz do feiticeiro estava cheia de urgência.

Luna piscou por alguns segundos, até que suas pernas corressem morro acima. Ela não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, mas não poderia deixar que Derfel morresse! Ainda mais pelas mãos de sua melhor amiga.

E fora um alívio tão grande saber que aquilo fora apenas uma ilusão. Ela sempre tivera uma paixonite por Derfel. Ele era alto, forte, gentil, carinhoso. Ajudava ela e Gina a escapulirem do castelo, e nunca as repreendia, mesmo que ao fazer isso seu emprego estivesse em jogo.

Porém, ele sabia ser apenas um guardador de cavalos, e ela uma garota da corte, então nunca fora nada além de cavalheiresco com ela, evitando algum tipo mais íntimo de aproximação. Mas com a viagem em busca de Gina, ela pôde ver o quanto ele se importava e gostava dela. E ela dele.

Quando chegou ao santuário, porém, seu coração desfaleceu ao ver o que acontecia.

"GINA! NÃO!"

* * *

Draco só conseguia olhar pasmado para as... almas que o cercavam, rodeando-o. Tentava chamar por Belerofonte, mas como ele saberia qual daqueles vultos brancos era seu ancestral?

"Você saberá, Draco. Apenas mantenha-se receptivo!" Disse Dumbledore, a voz do feiticeiro parecendo abafada e distante.

'Mantenha-se receptivo? O que isso quer dizer? Merda. Belerofonte, apareça de uma vez, desgraçado!' Pensou Draco, irritado com todas aquelas lamúrias fúnebres dos vultos.

E então, ele apareceu. E Draco simplesmente sabia que era ele. Podia sentir. A energia era diferente. Um vulto branco, mas corpóreo – Draco conseguia ver o rosto do semi-deus com facilidade – era muito nítido, e ele estava parado bem a sua frente, olhando-o fixamente, esperando...

"E agora?" Gritou Draco, com os olhos como dois pires, mirando Belerofonte.

"E agora você morre." Disse Dumbledore. Draco se assustou, e no segundo seguinte, sentiu a adaga, que flutuava antes em algum lugar perto, cravar-se em seu abdômen e sair, deixando o sangue jorrar.

A visão começou a ficar turva, e as últimas imagens que se lembraria seriam da alma de Belerofonte se embaçando, liquefazendo, aproximando-se e entrando por sua ferida, e de Erebus diminuindo de tamanho, enquanto soltava um rugido alto.

Dumbledore observou as outras almas se dissiparem, voltando para de onde quer que houvessem saído. Ele fez um feitiço de luz com o cajado, e viu o jovem caído sobre o altar. A ferida em seu abdômen já fechada. A Adaga da Morte, arma capaz de trazer uma alma de volta à vida, desde que houvesse um corpo – um _vessel_ – à disposição, caída perto do corpo do garoto.

Erebus, ou Pégasus, estava há alguns metros, já transfigurado no cavalo alado e branco, e relinchava, preocupado com o dono.

O jovem loiro abriu os olhos – as orbes platinadas brilhando na escuridão – e sentou-se.

"Belerofonte?" Perguntou Dumbledore.

Ele fitou o feiticeiro por longos instantes.

"É como costumavam me chamar... em outra vida."

E então Dumbledore soube que a guerra por Midgard começara. A profecia estava se cumprindo.

Olhou para o céu, no exato instante em que um grosso feixe de luz vermelha descia para a terra, ao longe.

* * *

Em _Hufflepluff_, as espadas começaram a se chocar. O canto de guerra retumbou perto dos bosques floridos do reino. Um reino que sempre se orgulhara pela paz naquelas terras. Usando o exército apenas para lutar contra os Vikings.

Sirius forçou a espada contra a de James.

"Sirius, escute, eu não mandei ninguém matar Isabella, você precisa acreditar em mim! Somos melhores amigos!" Gritou James, segurando a espada com força.

"Eu sabia que você nunca perdoara Isabella pela morte de Lily no parto! Ela apenas fez o parto, James! Não foi culpa dela que Lily não resistiu!" Sirius deu outra estocada com a espada.

"Eu sei, Sirius! Eu nunca duvidei disso! Eu nunca desejaria para você o mesmo que eu senti quando perdi Lily!" Rebateu James, que apenas se defendia dos ataques furiosos de Sirius, enquanto tentava trazê-lo de volta à razão.

Estava escurecendo, e logo seria ainda mais complicado continuar com aquela loucura.

"Não minta para mim, James! Você me tirou... eu a amava tanto." Lágrimas despontaram dos olhos de Sirius.

"Sirius. Você foi enganado, eu não mandei matá-la. Acredite na nossa amizade, homem! Você foi enganado! Alguém queria que guerreássemos, por algum motivo!" Replicou James.

Seria possível?

Sirius pensou em Riddle. Isabella morrera dias depois da chegada do feiticeiro. Feiticeiro! Ele tinha poderes para enganá-lo. Poderia ter manipulado aquele bandido desdentado. E ainda fugira quando alcançaram _Hufflepluff_.

Olhou para James. Os olhos do amigo transbordavam sinceridade. E mágoa.

Fraquejou no aperto da espada.

"James..." Soltou baixinho, num tom arrependido, percebendo seu erro.

Como pudera ser tão estúpido?

James abaixou a espada também.

Antes que eles pudessem se abraçar, em meio ao campo de batalha, a terra tremeu, e uma luz vermelha chamou a atenção de todos os guerreiros, que pararam de lutar, observando o céu.

* * *

"_Esse homem merece morrer, Gina." _

"_Sim..." Murmurou baixinho, com uma voz que não era dela._

Segundos depois, um jovem ofegante, que Gina imediatamente reconheceu, alcançou o santuário. Ele olhou em volta, confuso. Luna não estava ali, uma mulher estava acorrentada em um altar, e Gina estava envolta por uma luz vermelha intensa, que quase o cegava.

"Princesa...? Perguntou incerto, aproximando-se da moça. "Está tudo bem? Onde está Luna? O que é essa luz?"

Gina levantou-se lentamente, mirando os olhos vermelhos na direção de Derfel. Riddle foi se afastando até Isabella, murmurando alguns encantamentos. A alma de Isabella precisava ser aprisionada no Tártaro, um lugar de sofrimento eterno, para que o ritual se completasse. Com magia negra antiga, o chão começou a se abrir, esperando por sua vítima.

"Como ousa perguntar por ela depois do que fez?" Perguntou Gina, e sua voz era fria e irreconhecível.

Derfel deu um passo para trás, mas não conseguiu se mover. Era como se forças invisíveis o segurassem. E essas forças vinham de Gina.

"Princesa, não... depois do... o que eu fiz?" Ele perguntou, caindo de joelhos, enquanto Gina se aproximava.

"Canalha! EU VI! EU VI O QUE VOCÊ FEZ A ELA!" Gina gritou o mais alto que pôde, e a luz em torno do corpo dela vibrou com violência.

"O que... eu fiz? Princesa, eu não queria tê-la deixado sozinha! Nós nos perdemos, eu preciso saber se ela está bem. Grindelwald, ele..." Derfel tentava se levantar, mas era inútil. As palavras escapavam-lhe desconexas da boca.

"Calado!" Gina gritou, e fez um movimento de um tapa no ar. Mesmo assim, Derfel o sentiu, estalando em seu rosto.

Isabella se debatia ainda mais, arregalando os olhos ao ver o buraco negro se formado no chão perto dela.

"_Eles estão lá!"_

Riddle interrompeu o feitiço ao ouvir as vozes. Elfos chegavam ao santuário. Aquilo não estava nos planos.

Idril Elendil alcançou o lugar, junto com outros quatro elfos. Estava tudo armado, prestes a acontecer. Os elfos ergueram as flechas contra Gina e contra Riddle.

A menina não tinha culpa de estar sendo possuída, mas era melhor sacrificar um inocente, do que deixar o caos chegar a Midgard, e acabar com toda a raça humana.

Eles largaram as flechas, no exato momento em que Luna alcançava também o santuário. Ela viu Gina perto de Derfel, ajoelhado no chão. Flechas estavam prestes a atingir sua melhor amiga.

"GINA! NÃO!" Gritou.

Gina se virou no último instante e com um novo movimento de mão, desviou as flechas para Derfel, ao mesmo tempo em que Riddle, com um movimento de varinha, desacorrentava Isabella e puxava-a como escudo.

Os elfos ficaram atônitos. Suas flechas eram encantadas para que nunca pudessem ser desviadas. Não era à toa que Riddle usara Isabella como escudo. Era incrível que Gina houvesse conseguido desviá-las.

Dois corpos caíram, sangrando, ao mesmo tempo. Isabella e Derfel.

Riddle riu alto e chutou o corpo da ruiva para dentro da fenda negra.

"DERFEL!" Luna gritou e correu até o homem caído, com três flechas cravadas em seu coração. Abraçou-o ajoelhada. "Não morra, seja forte, vai ficar tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem."

Ele sorriu fracamente, e acariciou o rosto de Luna.

"O importante é que... você está bem agora." Ele disse com a voz fraca, rouca, apagada. Luna soluçou mais alto, observando a vida se esvair mais rápido – muito mais rápido – do que ela desejaria do corpo dele.

Gina estava paralisada, com os olhos arregalados. Ela acabara de matar um homem, e só então ela percebia que fora enganada. Derfel era inocente. Lágrimas despontaram dos olhos da ruiva. Aquela não era ela. Fora controlada pelo ódio, e por uma força desconhecida.

"Luna, me desculpe." Pediu fracamente.

Olhou para Riddle, no exato instante em que a fenda se fechava, e Derfel dava seu último suspiro.

Depois disso, apenas sentiu como se alguém a arrancasse do próprio corpo, e gritou.

Um grosso feixe de luz vermelha desceu do céu, caindo justamente sobre Gina. Os Elfos tentaram atirar mais flechas, mas elas chicoteavam na densa luz vermelha.

Luna segurou Derfel com força e fechou os olhos. O mundo tremia. O vento aumentou e rugiu, como se uma tempestade devastadora se aproximasse.

Houve uma explosão de luz que cegou todos por um momento. Para depois sumir por completo.

Luna abriu os olhos, receosa. Gina estava parada em pé, perto dela, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Gina...?" Chamou, com uma voz fraca e chorosa.

Gina virou-se e olhou-a com um misto de superioridade e complacência. Luna sentiu um arrepio e tremeu.

"Gina não está mais aqui, criança. Mas você pode me chamar de Vesta."

E então, Vesta sorriu.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Tive uma crise criativa com esse capítulo, fiquei escrevendo até as duas da manhã! Foi bem mais parecido com a versão antiga. :D

Mas eu não fiz aquela cena horrível com a Luna, apesar de que o Derfel morreu *Cry

E agora o bicho pega!

Obrigada pelas reviews no último cap.: **fermalaquias , Kimberly Anne Evans Potter** (Oie, flor. Sabe, adoro que você me acompanhe aqui desde o começo, achei o máximo você perceber que ela estava para voltar logo no início do cap. 6, e agora ela apareceu! Agora a fanfic vira uma loucura mesmo, haha! XD Bjs!), **Lika Slytherin, SamaraKiss, Tati Black, pokenat** (Querida! Que delícia ver você lendo as minhas fics todas *abraça* Você lia a versão antiga? Bah, essa está ficando bem melhor mesmo, gosto bem mais de escrevê-la. Bem, não fiz a cena com a Luna, foi mais light, e na real não aconteceu ;) E o Grindelwald, tb gosto dele, no fim ele tentou ajudar, vamos ver o que ele faz daqui para frente. xD Beijão, obrigada!)

Eu quero muito terminar essa fanfic, obrigada pelo apoio. *+*

Ah, e fazendo uma propagandinha básica, leiam a fanfic ** Ordo Ab Chao, da Vira-tempo**. É AU, e se passa no entre-guerras, é maravilhosa, o prólogo foi postado faz pouquinho tempo.

Beijão amores!


	8. Asgard

**Capítulo 7 - Asgard**

Adelle Martigan não era velha. Mas os inúmeros fios brancos e as linhas de expressão teimavam em afirmar o contrário. A velhice atingiu Adelle cedo; culpa de uma vida sofrida, marcada por perdas, decepções, e trabalho, muito trabalho, exaustivo e interminável.

Estava preparando o jantar, tarde da noite, pois era a hora em que Fulgan, seu marido, e Kilke, o filho mais velho, voltavam do trabalho nas minas de Hogsmeade. Era um longo percurso de Hogsmeade até a pequena e humilde casa da família Martigan.

De repente, a filha caçula, de apenas oito anos, entrou correndo na casa, aos gritos.

- Mamãe! Mamãe! Tem um cavalo branco e brilhante lá no céu! – Ela exclamou, postando-se ao lado da mãe, puxando o avental gasto desta.

Adelle continuou a preparar o jantar.

- Querida, cavalos não voam. Não seja boba. – Disse, gentilmente, enquanto picava as batatas da horta ao lado da casa.

Maryan continuou a puxar a roupa da mão, em um ansioso desespero.

- Mas ele tem asas! Mãe, - Choramingou ela, infantilmente arrastando as palavras.

Vendo que a mãe não iria ceder, a menina correu para fora da casa de novo, torcendo para que o cavalo alado não tivesse desaparecido do céu.

Adelle balançou a cabeça, rindo-se da imaginação fértil da filha. Mas sua diversão não durou, pois não muito tempo depois que Maryan saíra da casa, Adelle ouviu um grito agudo de puro terror e um segundo depois, um rugido tão alto quanto o som de um trovão. Todo seu corpo congelou de medo, e tudo que ela conseguiu pensar foi que sua filha estava lá fora, sozinha.

Correu para fora do casebre. Maryan estava parada perto da entrada, olhando para os campos escurecidos.

- Maryan, o que houve, meu bem? – Perguntou, ajoelhando-se perto da filha e virando-a para si. – Você está bem? Você viu quem fez esse barulho?

Um vento gelado começou a assobiar através da noite escura, bagunçando os cabelos das duas mulheres. A noite, se possível, tornou-se mais negra, carregada de maus-agouros, como se espíritos e seres malignos começassem a pisar sobre Midgard.

Maryan balançou a cabeça, os cachinhos loiros e sujos sacudindo-se sob seus ombros ossudos, e apontou para a escuridão logo à frente.

Adelle olhou na direção em que a filha apontava. A princípio, não viu nada de suspeito na noite densa, mas, apertando mais os olhos quando eles se acostumaram à falta de luz, pôde distinguir uma sombra alta e disforme, um animal estranho e errado. Parecia estar debruçado sobre alguma presa, pois o baixo som de carne sendo rasgada e mastigada era trazido pelo vento forte.

Quando o animal se ergueu, seis olhos vermelhos brilharam na escuridão. O animal tinha três cabeças.

Adelle levantou e puxou a filha. As duas começaram a andar para trás em passos lentos, as pernas amortecidas pelo medo. O animal também começou a avançar em direção a casa, os seis olhos ameaçadores pregados em suas duas novas vítimas.

Quando o animal entrou no raio de alcance da luz bruxuleante do lampião à entrada da casa, Adelle tapou os olhos da filha. Era um monstro, com cabeça e corpo de leão, além de duas outras cabeças, uma de dragão e outra de cabra.

- Maryan, quando eu disser agora, corra o mais rápido que puder. – Sussurrou Adelle. – AGORA! – Gritou, no mesmo instante em que a besta começou a correr em direção às duas.

Maryan correu para longe da casa e para longe do animal. Era mais rápida que Adelle.

- Maryan! Continue correndo, não pare, querida! – Gritou a mãe, e Maryan começou a chorar enquanto corria. – Não pare por nada!

Maryan percebeu que a mãe estava ficando para trás, e que o animal estava muito próximo dela. Chegou a diminuir a velocidade e olhar para trás.

- Maryan! Corra! Eu estou mandando, não olhe para trás, apenas CORRA!

Maryan obedeceu, e continuou correndo, ignorando a dor que começava a fustigar-lhe as pernas finas.

Adelle sabia que teria que morrer para que a filha sobrevivesse. Estava velha, gasta, e a vida de Maryan era mais importante. Correu de volta, para onde a animal estivera quando o vira pela primeira vez.

O monstro passou a caminhar quando viu que Adelle estava mudando de direção, como se divertisse com tudo aquilo. Uma luz preencheu a noite. Uma das cabeças começara a soltar fogo pelas narinas.

Deitados ao longe, empastados de sangue, os corpos deformados e arrebentados, Adelle pôde olhar, uma última vez, para o marido e o filho, antes de sentir a dor e sua agonia, e então a morte.

* * *

De novo, Gina acordou sem saber onde se encontrava. Estava tornando-se rotina já, e não era algo que ela apreciasse. Estava deitada em uma grama macia e muito verde. Nunca vira uma grama tão bela e uniforme como a em que estava deitada.

Levantou-se e fitou o céu azul, cheio de grandes nuvens fofas. Nuvens essas que se espalhavam pelas mais diversas alturas. Ao longe, Gina poderia jurar que elas estavam a apenas dois palmos do chão.

Os campos farfalhantes se estendiam até que cânions ou montanhas se interpusessem. O cenário era lindo, simétrico, como uma pintura delicadamente pincelada pelo melhor dos profissionais.

Gina não sabia como, mas, de alguma forma, sabia onde estava.

Estava em Asgard, repouso dos deuses. Ela poderia dizer pelos castelos espalhados pela planície, em distâncias consideráveis uns dos outros. E provavelmente haveria mais por trás das montanhas. Infindáveis castelos, cada um deles pertencente a deuses diferentes.

'Como eu vim parar aqui? Eu estou... morta?' Gina lembrou-se do sonho que tivera com Vesta.

_- Minha querida, eu não faço nada. Seu corpo clama pela minha alma. Você é a minha__Vessel__. Logo, eu serei invocada e seu corpo me receberá._

_- Por quê...?_

_- Você faz perguntas demais, querida. Não se preocupe com isso. Quando acontecer, sua alma mortal morrerá para dar lugar a minha. Apenas, sinta-se honrada por morrer pela sua Deusa._

_- Não... Você não pode! Não permitirei!_

_- Você permitirá, criança, e mal se dará conta disso._

Gina abraçou a si própria. Realmente, ela não ao menos se dera conta do que estava acontecendo naquele santuário. Era como se visse suas ações, e não pudesse controlá-las.

E quando desviou aquelas flechas...

'Minha deusa! Eu matei aquele rapaz.' Pensou, desesperada, apertando-se mais. Um frio, e uma solidão terrível tomando conta de seu corpo.

Balançou a cabeça. Precisava perder a mania de falar 'minha deusa'. Vesta não era mais sua deusa. Não era nada do que ela, e nenhuma outra pessoa, acreditava ser.

Gina não sabia o que Vesta queria com seu corpo, ou o que faria agora que estava em Midgard. Mas não importava mais. Estava morta, e merecia estar morta! Assassinara um jovem inocente.

Ela merecia o que estava acontecendo.

Não sabia o que faria agora, para onde iria, mas decidiu caminhar um pouco. Talvez encontrasse alguma criatura amigável, ou quem sabe fizesse uma visita a algum deus. Poderia visitar Thor, e ser esmagada por seu martelo. Em seguida bufou. Não precisava de mais punições, já estava morta. Iria explorar aquele belo lugar, ao menos.

Começou a andar, quando um barulho chamou-lhe a atenção. Virou-se e viu uma mulher, muito pequena, fina e frágil, com um terço de seu tamanho. Era extremamente bonita: longos e cheios cabelos marrons espetados, olhos verdes como pérolas. Trajava um vestido vinho desbotado. Ela começou a rir e correr em torno de Gina.

"Olá. Quem é você?" Perguntou Gina, olhando de um lado para o outro, tentando acompanhar os movimentos da pequena.

Mas a ninfa continuou correndo, sem parar de rir. Gina sorriu de lado.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Perguntou. A ninfa então parou de correr e parou em frente à Gina. Voou até que os rostos estivessem à mesma altura.

Com as mãos na cintura e os olhos esbugalhados, ela a fitou impressionada e curiosa.

"Você não é daqui! Não é uma guerreira morta em batalha! Apesar de ter sangue seco na sua roupa. Eca." Disse a ninfa, aproximando-se mais e tocando o rosto de Gina com as pequenas mãos.

Gina arregalou os olhos, antes de relaxar.

"Eu deveria ser?" Perguntou, num tom suave, achando a minúscula ninfa adorável.

"Com certeza!" A ninfa exclamou alto, voando para trás. "Apenas criaturas mágicas são permitidas em Asgard. As únicas exceções são para as almas dos guerreiros mortos bravamente em batalha, eles ficam no castelo de..."

"Valhala. Já ouvi falar." Gina sorriu para a pequena. "Qual o seu nome?"

"Alseíde." Ela deu um giro no ar, e dezenas de flores brotaram no chão em torno de Gina. "Ninfa das flores."

"Muito prazer, Alseíde. Você pode me chamar de Gina."

A ninfa parou e olhou-a por um segundo.

"Gina? A Gina que Luna, Derfel e o mago rabugento estavam procurando?" A ninfa perguntou.

Gina franziu a testa.

"Como... como você os conhece? Quero dizer, eles passaram por Asgard?" Gina estava confusa.

"Oh, não! Eles me ajudaram a subir para cá. Eu morava aqui antes, mas eu e Heimdall brigamos e ele me expulsou. Ele é um gigante sem humor mesmo, jamais diga que as roupas dele fazem com que ele se pareça com o bobo da corte de Odin. Ele fica furioso! Seus amigos me ajudaram a voltar, e eu consegui despistar Heimdall. Ele guarda a ponte de Bifrost."

A ninfa, Gina descobriu rapidamente, era assaz tagarela. E agitada, não parava de voar de um lado para o outro.

"Ele é terrível! Tem a visão e a audição extremamente aguçadas! É capaz de escutar o crescer da lã da ovelha e o das ervas. Nunca dorme!"

Ela olhou para os lados, como se alarmada que o gigante Heimdall pudesse escutá-la falando aquelas coisas.

Como resposta a isso, elas ouviram ao longe o som de uma corneta. Alseíde pareceu aflita.

"Essa é Gjallanhorn. Heimdall a toca somente quando... o Crepúsculo dos Deuses se inicia."

Gina esperou que a ninfa continuasse. Explicasse melhor o que significava aquilo. Já ouvira falar sobre essa lenda, também chamada de Batalha do Ragnarok. Não era, contudo, nenhuma perita no assunto.

"Não posso ficar parada no mesmo lugar por muito tempo." Alseíde disse, começando a voar para longe.

"Hei! Espera, vou com você!" Disse Gina, correndo atrás da ninfa.

Ao menos, não estaria sozinha naquela terra desconhecida.

Precisava saber melhor sobre essa história de Luna, Derfel, e o mago rabugento. E sobre o que estava acontecendo em Midgard.

Algo lhe dizia que a paz em Asgard estava também ameaçada.

* * *

Em Midgard, diferentemente de em Asgard, era noite. Uma noite gelada, sombria e assustadora, pois criaturas, monstros, espectros, enfim saíam de seus esconderijos, para atormentarem os homens.

Grindelwald soube disso quando sentiu sua pele voltar a ter uma textura agradável ao toque, no lugar da secura áspera de antes. Quando seus longos cabelos loiros cresceram novamente. Quando pôde sentir suas orbes preenchidas novamente por um par de olhos azuis profundos. Quando a repulsiva cicatriz que cobria todo seu rosto sumiu, revelando seus traços angulosos e presunçosos.

Sua força voltara. Seu corpo rejuvenescera. Sua magia, muito mais forte. Estava se alimentando das trevas liberadas em Midgard. Uma parte dele – grande parte – vibrava por, enfim, estar livre daquele corpo debilitado e aversivo. Outra parte – pequena, mas significativa – acusava-o de seus atos mesquinhos.

Condenara toda a humanidade.

Suspirou. O que estava feito, estava feito. E esse estranho senso de culpa que o assolava surgira apenas pelo contato que tivera com aqueles dois jovens, e com a irritante ninfa. Com o tempo, passaria.

Agora, iria atrás de Dumbledore.

Ele também queria vingança.

* * *

"Vesta..." Riddle se aproximou da deusa, com os olhos arregalados. Não conseguia acreditar que ela realmente estava ali. Conseguira! Seu plano de vingança, enfim concretizado.

A deusa virou-se para Riddle. Era notável a diferença entre ela e Gina, por mais que o corpo fosse o mesmo. O olhar era gelado, a pose firme e segura, os movimentos graciosos e confiantes. Ela esbanjava um poder que faria qualquer um se ajoelhar aos seus pés.

Os cabelos rubros brilhavam mais que o normal. Eram como raios de sol.

Vesta olhou para Riddle por alguns instantes, até que ele estivesse próximo o suficiente para que ela tocasse o rosto bonito e amargurado dele.

"Vejo tanto sofrimento em você," Ela disse, num tom suave, até mesmo bondoso. Os elfos divisaram aquilo que a deusa já fora, no gesto simplório. "Amargurado e cheio de raiva. Somos parecidos, meu bem."

Riddle abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas Vesta afastou-se.

Luna olhava sem acreditar para a mulher. Sentia-se perdida, confusa, magoada, abatida. Não sabia o que pensar.

"Minha descendente tinha grande apreço por você, menina." Vesta dirigiu-se à Luna. "Vejo que está preocupada com a sua amiga. Ela está bem, está segura."

Luna apenas apertou Derfel com mais força. Não conseguia soltá-lo.

"Ele morreu, criança. Ele não vale as suas lágrimas." Disse a deusa. Luna balançou a cabeça, mas quando se deu conta, o corpo de Derfel tornou-se, aos poucos, incorpóreo. Pontinhos luminosos começaram a sair do corpo dele, até que ele sumisse.

Os elfos apenas observavam a deusa, sabendo que não teriam qualquer chance de enfrentá-la agora.

"Belerofonte também voltou a Midgard." Disse Vesta, com um ar melancólico, antes de desaparecer, junto com Riddle.

* * *

Os cavalos dos elfos, todos sabiam, corriam mais do que qualquer outro sobre a terra. E, graças a essa superioridade, os elfos conseguiram retornar à distante Floresta de Leyvander muito mais rápido do que qualquer outro poderia supor.

Levavam Luna consigo, pois do contrário a menina ficaria sozinha naquele santuário. Não poderiam abandoná-la, ainda mais agora, que o mundo tornara-se repleto de criaturas hostis e perigosas, andando ao ar livre.

A floresta dos elfos_, Leyvender_, fora, por séculos, evitada pelos homens. Era densa, com árvores muito altas e ameaçadoras. Era o lar de inúmeras criaturas mágicas e perigosas àqueles que não soubessem como subjugá-las. Apenas os elfos possuíam os conhecimentos mais antigos sobre a natureza e os animais, sobre os Deuses e todo o ciclo da vida.

Eram os guardiões de _Yggdrasil_, árvore da vida, eixo entre os três mundos que se encontrava no coração da floresta. Nas raízes ficam os mundos subterrâneos – o Niflheim e o Tártaro – habitados por povos hostis. Em torno do tronco, Midgard, a Terra dos Homens. Nos ramos mais altos, que roçam o Sol e Lua, Asgard, domínio dos Deuses, com muitos palácios, e com o Salão dos Mortos, Valhalla, onde os guerreiros são recebidos.

Poucos elfos ainda viviam em Midgard, cuidando do equilíbrio entre os mundos. A maioria partira para Alfheim, morada dos Elfos Luminosos em Asgard. E aos animais restou cuidar da árvore sagrada.

No topo de _Yggdrasil_, um galo de ouro protege os portões para Asgard, principalmente dos perigosos gigantes.

Mas _Yggdrasil_ é habitada por vários animais. Em sua copa também vive uma águia que tem um falcão pousado entre os seus olhos, com a função de observar Midgard. Sob seus galhos, cabritos e veados comem dos seus brotos. A raiz que mergulha em Niflheim é roída pela serpente-dragão Nidhogge.

Ao longo desta raiz, o esquilo Ratatosk corre para cima e para baixo, levando insultos do dragão Nidhogge para a águia que vive no topo. A razão dos insultos é porque quando o dragão que vive a roer a raiz começa a prejudicar _Yggdrasil_, a águia voa até ele e ataca-o ferozmente; enquanto Nidhogge fica a lamber as feridas para sará-las, _Yggdrasil_ se recupera e o ciclo recomeça.

Idril Elendil gostaria de poder ir também para Alfheim. Talvez quando Vesta fosse selada novamente, ele partisse, junto com os Elfos restantes.

Quando alcançaram _Yggdrasil_, os Elfos da floresta já estavam ali reunidos, sob os galhos da sabedoria. Até mesmo alguns Elfos Escuros, das terras subterrâneas estavam ali, preocupados com o desequilíbrio entre os mundos.

No meio deles, admirando o grande carvalho estava Belerofonte, ao lado do imponente cavalo alado, Pégasus.

Acariciando a testa larga de Pégasus, estava Dumbledore. Ficou claro que fora Dumbledore a trazer Belerofonte de volta à vida. Era um feiticeiro detentor de um conhecimento extraordinário. Alguns diziam que era tão velho, que precisara beber diretamente da Fonte das Nornes, detentora de potencial rejuvenescedor.

Belerofonte virou-se para os elfos.

"Amigos," Começou, sério. "Sinto por ser o causador de toda esta desgraça que se abate hoje, pela segunda vez, a Midgard. Vocês todos pagam por um erro que eu cometi no passado."

Um elfo velho, de ar austero e astuto interrompeu o discurso do homem.

"Seu erro, Belerofonte, foi-nos contado e, possivelmente, distorcido através dos séculos." Ele disse, e alguns elfos concordaram com acenos de cabeça. "Conta a lenda que você, consorte de Vesta, traiu-a com uma de suas sacerdotisas e, a partir de então, apenas o ódio reinou no coração da Deusa. Você confirma essa versão?"

Todos encararam Belerofonte, curiosos. Ele balançou a cabeça, em negação.

"Isto não poderia estar mais errado." Ele disse, em um lamento. "Eu amei Vesta, e jamais a traí," Ele parou por um minuto, olhando para o céu, como se esperasse por alguma coisa. "Na verdade, desconfio que a amo até hoje."

"Mas então o que aconteceu?" Perguntou Idril, que sempre acreditara na versão contada por seus ancestrais "Por que ela acha que você a traiu? Ela é uma Deusa, deveria saber a verdade."

Dumbledore deu um passo à frente.

"Não há tempo a perder com explicações que não mudarão o que está acontecendo em nossos mundos, senhores. Belerofonte precisa encontrar a abertura em _Yggddrasil, _ele precisa encontrar a fonte de Mimir, mas para isso ele precisa de vossas permissões; assim como da ajuda da águia."

A fonte de Mimir, da sabedoria e inteligência, ajudaria Belerofonte a descobrir o que teria que fazer para impedir Vesta. Dumbledore surpreendeu-se quando o semideus disse que não tinha as respostas para evitar a destruição advinda com o Ragnarok. Ele era o único que poderia fazer alguma coisa para impedir o que estava por vir, mas ainda precisava descobrir _como _impediria.

Belerofonte lançou a Dumbledore um rápido olhar de agradecimento. Não seria exatamente agradável contar tudo o que acontecera há tanto tempo atrás...

"Como poderemos confiar nele? Até onde sabemos, ele é um traidor!" Exclamou um dos Elfos Escuros.

Os Elfos Escuros, muitas vezes confundidos com os anões, eram muito mais desconfiados do que os Luminosos. Alguns homens os consideravam como maus, em seu eterno dualismo simplista entre a luz e a escuridão, e não percebiam que ambos os lados estão propensos a realizar tanto o bem quanto o mau. Ninguém pode ser absolutamente bom, nem absolutamente mau. Era ingênuo pensar de tal forma.

"Sim, vocês podem pensar isso sobre mim; mas eu ainda sou sua única chance." Disse Belerofonte, firme. "É a mim que Vesta jurou vingança e apenas eu posso detê-la; mas, sem a ajuda de todos vocês, eu fracassarei."

Uma garoa fria e cinzenta desceu do céu, após a fala de Belerofonte.

"Nós chamaremos a águia. Você tem nossa permissão para procurar a Fonte de Mimir." Declarou Idril Elendil, e ninguém ali teve a ousadia de ir contra as palavras do mais antigo e sábio dos elfos.

Belerofonte montou em Pégasus, pronto para partir assim que a águia descesse segundo o chamado dos Elfos.

"Belerofonte." Dumbledore chamou.

"Sim, Dumbledore, guardião da Adaga da Morte?" Perguntou o semideus.

"A alma do seu descendente... Conseguiu chegar a Asgard?" Perguntou, suavemente.

Belerofonte confirmou com um leve aceno de cabeça.

"Ele logo encontrará a garota que procura - _e ama_ - com tanto afinco."

Luna entreouviu a conversa. Aproximara-se de Belerofonte, pois era o unico rosto conhecido naquela confusão. Dumbledore colocou uma mão sobre o ombro da garota.

'_Vai ficar tudo bem'_ ela ouviu a voz do feiticeiro em sua mente.

* * *

Draco acordou em uma situação muito parecida com a de Gina. A diferença é que ele sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, e o que precisava fazer naquele lugar.

Precisava encontrar Gina e, juntos, descobririam um modo de voltar para Midgard.

Ao ver o tamanho do lugar. Uma planície enorme, interminável, montanhas, lagos. Aquele lugar não tinha fim. Como conseguiria encontrá-la?

Resignado, pôs-se a caminhar, tentando gravar bem a paisagem. Fora sempre bom em seguir rastros, pistas. Ele e Blaise, desde pequenos, se aventuravam na floresta negra perto do castelo de Slytherin. E não era um lugar onde alguém inexperiente gostaria de entrar.

À sua direita, veio o som de um rosnado, baixo e irritado. Draco estacou e olhou para o lado.

A figura de um lobo, grande e de pelos pretos olhava-o fixamente. Ele arreganhava os dentes e saliva escorria por entre eles. Draco não tinha nenhuma arma com ele. _Dyrnwyn_ ficara com Belerofonte em Midgard.

O loiro já matara lobos antes. Durante os treinos para se tornar um guerreiro, em Slytherin, os garotos eram mandados em grupos de três para a floresta negra, apenas munidos de armaduras simples e espadas. Lá, cada um dos garotos deveriam enfrentar um lobo, um urso, ou quaquer outro animal selvagem, e carregar a carcaça até o reino. Era a prova final. Poucos morriam nesta última missão, pois o treinamento conseguia, muitas vezes, ser ainda pior. Na vez de Draco, ele enfrentara um dos lobos que desciam das montanhas de Numengard.

Muitos afirmavam que essas montanhas abrigavam criaturas das trevas.

Draco pensou em correr, mas seria inútil, o lobo com certeza era bem mais rápido do que ele. E, dito e feito, num piscar de olhos, a criatura pulava e caía sobre ele.

As garras dele se afundaram no peito de Draco, que gritou de dor, enquanto mantinha os braços esticados, tentando manter a mandíbula do lobo afastada. Ele tinha um hálito de carne pobre, e gotas de saliva caíam no rosto de Draco.

Os braços do loiro estavam quase cedendo, e o lobo abria e fechava a boca com força, tentando alcançar a garganta de sua vítima.

Foi quando o lobo parou e soltou um ganido de dor. Ele saiu de cima de Draco com um pulo, e correu para longe, latindo alto em sofrimento.

Draco piscou e, em pé, mais a sua frente...

"Gina!" Ele se levantou.

A garota arfava e segurava uma faca ensanguentada, a mesma faca com que ela o atacara antes. Atrás dela, segurando-a pelas pernas, espiando o que estava acontecendo, estava uma pequena ninfa.

"Draco! Você... como você veio parar aqui também?" Ela perguntou.

Não queria acreditar que Draco também estava morto, por mais que seu coração pulsasse acelerado por vê-lo.

Draco não disse nada, apenas puxou a ruiva para um abraço. Ela retribuíu, sentindo-se protegida nos braços dele. Ele beijou-a no pescoço.

Alseíde saiu de trás de Gina.

"Outro humano! Preciso ter uma conversinha com Heimdall, ele está ficando relaxado." Ela reclamou. "Odin ficará furioso. Ninguém machuca seu lobo de estimação e sai impune." Ela falou, olhando na direção que o lobo fugira.

"Lobo de estimação?" Perguntou Draco, desvencilhando-se de Gina. Como aquela _coisa_ poderia ser de _estimação_?

"Sim. Freki é o nome dele. Geri e Freki, os dois lobos de estimação de Odin. É melhor evitarmos o castelo dele por algum tempo." Disse a ninfa.

Draco assentiu, lembrando-se que Odin era o deus da sabedoria, da guerra e da morte. Criar alguma antipatia com ele não era muito sensato.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou Gina, colocando delicadamente os dedos sobre as feridas no peito de Draco. Só então ele percebeu o quanto elas ardiam, e que manchara a roupa – já manchada - de Gina ainda mais com seu sangue.

Draco pegou as duas mãos dela. Queria dizer alguma coisa bonita. Algo que explicitasse o que estava sentindo, o que o levara a se sacrificar por ela.

"Valeu à pena." Disse simplesmente. Gina franziu a testa, mas ele a segurou pelo queixo e encostou os lábios nos dela.

"Ah, isso foi tão lindo!" Suspirou Alseíde, flutuando perto deles.

* * *

Vesta e Riddle caminhavam por uma das muitas cavernas das montanhas de Numengard. Nem mesmo Vesta poderia chegar até os Alaisiagae sem atravessar as montanhas, ou nunca os encontraria.

Os Alaisiagae são Deuses da guerra e da destruição, inferiores aos grandes Deuses, mas ainda sim, poderosos.

- O que você vai oferecer em troca dos serviços desses seres, minha deusa? – Perguntou Riddle.

- Oferecer-lhes-ei mais poder. É tudo que querem, são criaturas ressentidas, os Alaisiagae, por estarem abaixo dos grandiosos Deuses da Guerra. – Falou Vesta, em seu modo imperioso, o queixo empinado, o olhar impenetrável.

- E por que precisa deles? As criaturas do Tártaro, que estão sendo libertadas pelo desequilíbrio não são o suficiente?

- Oh, sim. Eles são ótimos, mas os Alaisiagae são ainda melhores. E eles possuem uma informação da qual eu necessito. Uma informação que Odin jamais revelou a nenhum Deus.

- E qual seria, Vesta?

- O local onde Fenris está aprisionado.

Riddle sentiu um ligeiro tremor. Fenris era um lobo monstruoso, acorrentado pelos deuses, por ser capaz de causar uma destruição inegualável. Odin o teme mais do que qualquer Deus, porque a virgem do futuro previra que ele seria devorado pelo lobo.

Vesta queria ver-se livre de Odin, pois era o deus mais poderoso e forte de todos. Um inconveniente.

- Eu sinto sua hesitação, Riddle, meu querido. – Disse Vesta, virando-se para o Riddle.

- Eu nunca hesitarei ao seu lado, minha deusa. Eu nunca a trairia. – Disse, com firmeza.

Vesta sorriu e passou as costas da mão pela bochecha do homem.

- É melhor que não traia, ou terá o mesmo destino que planejo a Belerofonte. – Disse, com uma voz fria e rancorosa.

* * *

"Você me perdoa, James?" Perguntou Sirius.

A luta entre os dois exércitos parara, por ordens dos dois reis, e agora os homens bebiam e festejavam alegres na cidade que circundava o castelo de _Hafflepuffe_.

"É claro, Sirius. Você foi enganado. Juntos encontraremos esse tal de Riddle, e vingaremos a morte de Isabella." Disse James, colocando uam mão sobre o ombro do amigo.

Sirius assentiu, no mesmo momento em que uma gritaria começou. Os dois reis pegaram suas espadas e se assustaram ao verem demônios marinhos atacando a cidade.

Lendas em _Hafflepuffe,_ sobre os demônios que habitavam as águas das praias próximas eram frequentes. Mas James nunca havia visto nenhum desses monstros.

Longe dali, a guerra entre _Slytherin_ e _Gryffindor_ terminara. _Gryffindor_ vencera, mas seu exército também estava devastado.

O reino de Ravenclaw, ao sul, era tomado pelos Vikings, que continuavam a avançar para o norte.

O caos começara a se espalhar.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Sim, nossa, atualizei mega rápido. Mas é porque muitas partes desse capítulo eu já tinha escritas da outra versão. Só acrescentei e modifiquei algumas – muitas – coisas. xD

Foi bem nessa parte que eu parei da outra vez. Agora as atualizações vão demorar um pouquinho, porque o que vem pela frente é bem complexo, e não tenho nada escrito. Mas eu quero terminar essa história até para poder começar outras que tenho em mente. Então me dedicarei bastante a essa fanfic. :D

Nem deu tempo de algumas pessoas que estão acompanhando comentarem, mas o mais importante é saber que tem gente lendo e gostando e deixando reviews quando podem.

Obrigada a: **fermalaquias****, ****Tati Black****, ****Kimberly Anne Evans Potter, pokenat. **Vocês arrasam! *aperta*

**Curiosidade:** Final dos tempos segundo a mitologia nórdica.

O final dos tempos também está previsto pelos nórdicos. É chamado Ragnarok ou o Crepúsculo dos Deuses.

O Ragnarok não virá sem sinais.

Midgard passará por três Invernos rigorosos que se seguirão sem nenhum Verão entre eles. Esse tempo será marcado por guerras devastadoras e por total perda de valores e desrespeito a tabus. Então, o "inverno dos invernos", Fimbulvetr, estabelecer-se-á. Isto será o começo do fim.

Os lobos Skoll e Hati, que vivem em eterna perseguição ao sol e à lua, finalmente irão devorá-los. Os gigantes se levantarão. A serpente Jormungand começará a contorcer-se, causando maremotos e ela então virá para a terra.

Como na Bíblia, a batalha final entre o bem e o mal dar-se-á numa grande planície - esta planície, para os nórdicos, é Vigrid.

Heimdall soprará a sua grande trompa Gjall, convocando os deuses para a luta.

Os exércitos do Mal, liderados por Loki e os exércitos do Bem, liderados por Odin, se encontrarão em Vigrid para a batalha final.

Forças opostas irão se anular.

O cão Garm voará na garganta do deus Tyr e eles se matarão entre si. Os opostos Loki e Heimdall se enfrentarão e se matarão. O grande lobo Fenrir se livrará das correntes e causará enorme destruição antes de devorar o próprio Odin, que será vingado por seu filho Vidar.

Thor enfrentará e matará a serpente de Midgard, mas morrerá intoxicado pelo sangue venenoso da criatura. Surt, o gigante de fogo, transformará Asgard, Midgard e Niflheim num inferno que irá consumir deuses, gigantes, anões, elfos e homens.

A terra se afundará no oceano. Isto será o fim de um ciclo e o começo de outro: Yggdrasill abrir-se-á e de dentro dela surgirão um homem, Lif e uma mulher, Lifthrasir, que repovoarão a Terra.

Claro que eu não vou fazer tuuuudo isso acontecer. Até porque é o que todos vão tenta impedir de acontecer. Mas acho esse texto super interessante. Achei que talvez gostassem de lê-lo.

_Beijinhos!_


	9. O Deus da Trapaça

**Capítulo 8 - O Deus da Trapaça**

Gina estava sentada em uma pedra, sob a sombra de uma árvore, perto de um riacho. Era como um pequeno oásis, com a única diferente que não havia deserto nenhum em torno dele. Algumas borboletas, que depois Gina percebeu serem fadas, brincavam, dando mergulhos nas águas cristalinas. Mais adiante, uma cachoeira desembocava no riacho; ela era enorme, e descia da montanha próxima por vários degraus de pedra cheios de musgos.

"Gina, você ouviu ao menos alguma coisa do que eu disse?" Perguntou Draco, num tom um pouco irritado pela expressão distraída e distante da ruiva, enquanto ele explicava o que estava acontecendo em Midgard.

"Eu ouvi. Vesta está destruindo tudo, mas nós não podemos fazer nada, não é mesmo? Estamos presos aqui. Só temos que esperar o momento certo para voltarmos." Falou Gina, de modo amargo. "Mas você esqueceu-se de perguntar se eu _quero _voltar."

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Por que você não iria querer?" Perguntou, sem conseguir esconder sua confusão.

"Draco," Gina olhou fundo nos olhos acinzentados dele. "Eu matei uma pessoa. Não tenho o direito de voltar. Eu nem deveria estar aqui! Deveria estar queimando em Nilfhem."

Draco não sabia do que Gina estava falando. Não sabia que ela matara alguém. Estava com os olhos arregalados em choque. Não conseguia imaginar a garota ruiva, pequena, de aparência frágil cometendo um assassinato. Então se lembrou de que ela quase o matara. Ela conseguia ser bem impulsiva quando queria.

Viu lágrimas descerem silenciosas pelas bochechas coradas.

"Eu não sei o que aconteceu, Draco! Quando eu vi, eu estava desviando as malditas flechas. Era como se não fosse eu, mas eu sei que se eu tivesse controlado toda a raiva que eu estava sentindo, eu poderia ter impedido de acontecer. Eu poderia ter impedido Vesta de voltar, e Derfel estaria vivo. É tudo minha culpa!" Gina falou tudo de uma só vez, sem respirar.

No final, tapou o rosto com as mãos e deixou os soluços e lágrimas virem à toa. Odiava chorar na frente dos outros, mas era inevitável. Ela matara o rapaz que sempre as ajudara em suas fugas, sempre fora gentil e atencioso. Sempre fora um amigo.

"Gina..." Draco, sentado também em uma pedra ao lado de Gina, puxou-a para seu colo. A ruiva não mostrou resistência, e enlaçou os braços em torno do pescoço de Draco, escondendo o rosto na curva entre o pescoço e o ombro.

Draco sentiu as lágrimas dela em sua pele, e apertou-a mais, passando uma mão pelos cabelos rubros. Gina sentia-se extremamente vulnerável, e ficou grata por Draco estar ali também.

"Isso aconteceu... durante o ritual?" Perguntou num tom leve. Ela assentiu com um movimento suave de cabeça. Aos poucos, começava a soluçar e chorar menos. "Não foi sua culpa, Gina. Era Vesta controlando seu corpo. Você mesmo disse, era como se não fosse você. Porque não era. Não pode ficar se culpando tanto."

Ela se afastou um pouco para olhá-lo nos olhos. Draco viu que o brilho genioso e teimoso dos olhos castanhos estava de volta.

"Você não entende! Era eu lá, eu sou a culpada." Gina se levantou e olhou em volta. Alseíde estava mergulhando no riacho e, aparentemente, brigando com um peixe esquisito que estava com a cabeça para fora da água. "Eu não posso viver com essa culpa. Não quero voltar."

Draco levantou-se também, sentindo irritação e exasperação crescerem em seu peito. Por que ela tinha que ser tão teimosa? Por que não podia simplesmente esquecer aquilo? Entender que a culpa não fora dela, que fora manipulada por aquele feiticeiro metido e controlada pela deusa pirada?

"Gina," Respirou fundo. "Seja sensata, ok? Você vai voltar comigo. Eu não sei como faremos isso, nem em que momento, mas nós vamos voltar juntos." Ele disse tudo pausadamente, tentando não soar muito rude.

Ela se virou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

"Você está perdendo seu tempo. Não pode me obrigar." Ela falou, como uma criança birrenta.

Draco queria sacudi-la para que deixasse de agir com tanta... _nobreza_. Ora, dane-se que ela matara aquele homem. Será que ela não podia pensar um pouquinho nela própria? Ou nele? _Neles_? Ele fora até ali por ela, e agora ela simplesmente lhe dizia que não voltaria com ele, que preferiria ficar ali, _sem ele_.

"Então eu vim até aqui por nada. Você está pouco se importando se eu quero ficar com você ou não, desde que a sua maldita consciência fique em paz, enquanto você passa o resto da eternidade mofando em Asgard." Ele retrucou, perdendo a pose calma e conciliadora.

Gina abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes.

"É claro que eu me importo que você veio até aqui. Mas... Droga! Você não percebe o quão egoísta está sendo? Quer que eu volta para Midgard com você, mesmo que com isso eu passe o resto da minha vida atormentando pelo que eu fiz!" Gina agitou os braços no ar.

"Eu sendo egoísta? _Eu sendo egoísta_? Eu me sacrifico por você, e agora eu sou egoísta! Você está sendo egoísta, pensando somente no que _você_ vai sentir quando voltar, e não considerando o que os _outros_ vão sentir com a sua ausência." Draco se aproximou até ficar muito perto de Gina. Ela reparou que o topo de sua cabeça não alcança nem o pescoço dele. Sentiu-se ridiculamente pequena e imponente.

"E agora vai ficar jogando isso na minha cara? '_Eu me sacrifiquei, Gina, agora você tem que fazer tudo que eu mandar'_." Ela ignorou o segundo argumento dele e tentou imitar o tom mandão dele.

"Não é isso que eu estou falando!" Draco segurou-a pelos ombros, e Gina se encolheu. "Você está sendo estúpida se martirizando do jeito que está. Não precisa passar séculos aqui, remoendo um ato impulsivo!"

"Um ato impulsivo que matou uma pessoa! Uma ótima pessoa, por sinal! Será que a vida de um ser humano vale tão pouco para você, Draco?" Ela interpôs, e ele percebeu o quanto os olhos dela brilhavam vivazes, e como as bochechas dela estavam afogueadas. Sentiu uma terrível vontade de beijá-la novamente, mas se concentrou na discussão.

"A sua vida vale muito para mim, para que se perca nesse lugar." Ele falou, e se assustou com as próprias palavras. Gina arregalou os olhos.

"Draco..." Ela começou incerta, toda a irritação de antes desaparecendo.

O loiro abraçou-a.

"Volte comigo, não posso retornar sem você." Ele sussurrou contra o ouvido dela. Gina o abraçou de volta e fechou os olhos com força, obrigando-se a não chorar mais.

"Posso dar uma sugestão?" Eles ouviram uma vozinha arrastada e infantil.

Os dois se separaram e olharam para a pequena ninfa, molhada e descabelada, voando perto deles, com um dedinho levantado.

"O que foi, Alseíde?" Perguntou Gina, curiosa.

"Eu não quis bisbilhotar, mas vocês realmente falam alto demais. Aposto como Heimdall os ouviu e está vindo agora mesmo para cá averiguar, se querem saber. Mas, Gina," A ninfa se aproximou timidamente da ruiva, olhando para baixo e entrelaçando as mãos atrás das costas. "Você pode tentar encontrar a alma de Derfel e pedir perdão para ele, assim você não viveria o resto dos dias sentindo-se culpada."

Draco olhou para Gina, e viu o rosto da garota se iluminar.

"Alseíde!" Gina gritou, assustando a ninfa, que pulou para trás. "É uma ótima idéia!"

A ninfa soltou uma risadinha e deu uma pirueta no ar, espalhando mais flores pelo chão.

"Você acha?" Alseíde suspirou. "Mas preciso dizer que tudo teria sido mais fácil se Luna tivesse me dado Derfel de presente." Gina e Draco franziram a testa, confusos. Alseíde continuou com seu monólogo. "Mas daí eu não estaria agora aqui em cima. Eu gosto daqui de cima. Tirando o fato que o lugar é cheio de sátiros. Eles me irritam, estão sempre me perseguindo, os tarados!"

Draco ignorou a ninfa e olhou para Gina.

"Como diabos iremos encontrar a alma do tal Derfel?" Questionou, internamente perguntando-se por que as mulheres sempre tinham que complicar tudo. Seria tão mais prático apenas darem um jeito de saírem de Asgard.

Gina não fazia idéia, mas mesmo assim, não queria perder o ar otimista.

Antes que pudesse responder, porém, eles ouviram um barulho vindo do riacho onde antes Alseíde se banhava.

O peixe – aparentemente um salmão – com quem ela conversava e discutia antes, transformou-se em um homem, de aparência bela e corpo bem feito, grossos cabelos negros ondulados caindo até depois dos ombros. Trajava apenas uma túnica marrom, que deixava parte do tórax bem definido descoberto.

Alseíde soltou um gritinho.

"Eu sabia que havia algo errado com esse salmão!" Ela exclamou e voou para trás do corpo de Gina, abraçando-a e espiando por cima do ombro da ruiva.

"Quem é você?" Perguntou Draco, recuperando-se do choque mais rápido do que Gina.

O homem saiu da água e encarou os dois jovens com um ar divertido.

"Sou o deus Loki, ao seu dispor." Ele disse, curvando-se.

Gina tentou lembrar-se de algo sobre algum deus chamado Loki. Ele tinha a aparência amigável, mas o sorriso... era de uma natureza maligna.

"Oh, isso não é bom..." Murmurou Alseíde.

* * *

Luna não sabia muito bem por que Dumbledore decidira levá-la junto em sua busca por novas forças para lutar ao lado do exército do bem no Ragnarok. Na verdade, a cabeça dela ainda não assimilara muito bem tudo que estava para acontecer.

Ela só sabia que o céu estava cinzento, o ar gelado e agourento, e pequenos tremores de terra aconteciam com freqüência. O mundo estava mudando.

Para pior.

"Os lobos Skoll e Hati estão mais fortes. O Sol e a Lua estão se escondendo deles. Se eles conseguirem devorar o Sol, o frio será insuportável em Midgard." Falou Dumbledore, mais para si mesmo.

Os dois cavalgavam lado a lado, em direção a Slytherin, onde ocorrera a batalha entre os dois reinos. Dumbledore queria organizar os sobreviventes, avisá-los do que estava por vir, e depois juntá-los aos exércitos de Hafflepuff e Ravenclaw.

Dumbledore não queria arriscar aparatar com Midgard envolta em trevas. Ele poderia ser desviado de seu caminho e acabar no limbo, no vazio entre os mundos, para sempre. Não tinha mais completo controle de sua magia.

Quando eles alcançaram a planície, Luna perdeu o ar. Centenas de homens jaziam mortos, ensangüentados, manchando a grama verde. Dumbledore balançou a cabeça. Os homens conseguiam destruir a si próprios sem a ajuda dos deuses.

"Vamos para o castelo. Os vencedores devem estar por lá. Fique próxima de mim. Esses cadáveres atraem criaturas indesejáveis." Avisou o feiticeiro.

Luna tremeu e adiantou o cavalo, assustada ao ver Wyverns, répteis alados, de dimensões muito menores que as de um dragão, desprezíveis e carniceiros, sobrevoando a planície. As aparições dessas criaturas anunciavam guerras ou pragas.

Quando alcançaram o castelo, guerreiros bebiam hidromel e cantavam canções de batalha, espalhados pela cidade e pelas tavernas.

"Tolos." Resmungou Dumbledore.

Avançaram para dentro do castelo. Dumbledore não teve problemas em passar pelos guardas. Ao que tudo indicava, era um homem conhecido, e também temido por sua magia. Antes mesmo de entrar no salão onde Arthur estava, ouviram a gritaria.

"Onde ela está? Disseram que estavam com ela!" Gritou Arthur para um rapaz.

"Eu já disse, senhor, ela fugiu antes mesmo que fôssemos para a batalha!" Exclamou o prisioneiro.

Luna soltou uma exclamação de surpresa.

"Blaise..." Murmurou.

A atenção de Arthur voltou-se para os dois recém-chegados.

"Dumbledore, você..." Começou Arthur, mas se interrompeu quando viu Luna ao lado do feiticeiro. "Luna!" Ele foi até a loira e a segurou pelos ombros. "Gina não deveria estar com você? Pensei que as duas haviam sido raptadas pelos homens de Lucius."

Luna mordeu os lábios.

"Eles levaram Luna, mas eu consegui escapar. Ela não está aqui, majestade. Aconteceu... algo..." Luna não sabia se deveria continuar.

Felizmente, Dumbledore veio em seu socorro.

"Nós precisamos conversar, Arthur. Há muito para dizer e fazer. E temos pouco tempo." Dumbledore começou a guiar Arthur para fora do salão.

"Mas, a minha filha..."

"É sobre ela o assunto também." Disse o feiticeiro, e as palavras terminaram por convencer o Rei.

Luna não gostaria de ver a reação de Arthur ao saber sobre o que acontecera com Gina. Depois que os dois saíram, ela correu até Blaise.

"Senhorita, ele é perigoso!" Disse um soldado Gryffindor, tentando impedi-la.

"Não, ele não é!" Disse Luna, tentando passar pelo homem.

"Eu não vou machucá-la! Por favor, deixem-me falar com ela ao menos." Pediu Blaise.

Contrariados, os guardas deram passagem a Luna.

"Luna, estou tão feliz que esteja bem." Ele disse, puxando-a para um abraço. Luna arregalou os olhos e corou.

"Também estou feliz... que não tenha morrido em batalha." Ela disse, sem graça. Eles se soltaram do abraço e se encararam por alguns segundos.

"O Rei Lucius morreu, os dois generais de guerra também, e Draco está desaparecido, assim como Gina. Eu estaria no comando, se não estivesse aqui preso." Falou Blaise, contrariado.

"Então, o que restou do exército de Slytherin obedece a você?" Perguntou Luna, com um sorriso que Blaise não compreendeu.

"Sim, mas... por que sorri?"

"Porque... precisamos que os quatro reinos se unam," Ela disse. Blaise franziu o cenho. "É uma longa história."

* * *

Começou a escurecer em Asgard. Gina achava que era sempre claro no domínio dos deuses e se surpreendeu quando a luz se foi.

"Parece que teremos que esperar até que a luz volte para continuarmos." Disse Loki, estirando-se na grama. Seguiam por uma trilha ladeada por grossas árvores; os altos troncos se entrelaçavam sobre o caminho, formando um teto verde.

Loki fez uma fogueira, no espaço entre duas árvores e se encostou a uma, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça, em uma pose relaxada.

Ninguém confiava no deus Loki.

"Vocês são tão quietos. Pensei que poderíamos nos tornar bons amigos." Disse Loki, assim que todos sentaram em torno do fogo.

Gina achou engraçado sentir-se cansada, considerando que ela era apenas uma alma. Ela era '_sólida_', por estar em Asgard, mas não deixava de ser apenas uma alma.

"Amiga do deus da trapaça e da travessura? Não, obrigada." Resmungou Alseíde, tapando-se com uma coberta de flores e sumindo da vista dos outros três.

"Então... Loki. Por que você acha que devemos ir até Valhala?" Perguntou Gina, aconchegando-se em Draco, que permanecia estranhamente calado desde que o deus aparecera.

Draco não gostava dele. O deus olhava para Gina com um olhar faminto e pervertido. Ela, aparentemente, não percebia. Talvez fosse inocente demais para ver as segundas intenções nos olhos e gestos do deus.

Além de deus da travessura e da trapaça, Loki era também o deus do sexo. E isso desagradava Draco ainda mais. Passou um braço em torno do corpo de Gina e trouxe-a mais para perto.

O deus percebeu o gesto, e a antipatia de Draco era evidente. Sorriu debochado para o loiro.

"Os deuses estão se reunindo em Valhala para o Ragnarok. Reunindo forças e seu exército de soldados para a batalha final. Também ouvi a discussão entre vocês dois. Precisarão da permissão de Odin para sair de Asgard e descer até Nilfheim. Com sorte, Hell estará por lá também, e poderão ganhar passe livre para o submundo." Ele explicou, num tom simpático e descontraído.

"E o que você ganha nos ajudando?" Perguntou Draco, sem esconder sua desconfiança.

"Ele provavelmente vai sabotar a viagem e se divertir muito com isso." A vozinha abafada de Alseíde veio de baixo do amontoado de flores. "Tomara que Geri e Freki lhe persigam de novo quando você chegar lá, salmão medroso."

Loki olhou com desagrado para o amontoado de flores, mas depois voltou à atenção para os dois jovens.

"Eu tenho meus motivos, e posso assegurar que eles nada têm a ver com vocês. Tenho que ir para Valhala também, só pensei que gostariam de um guia." Ele explicou e em seguida bocejou. "Bem, boa noite para vocês. Um deus também precisa descansar." Ele se deitou, virou de costas para os dois, e começou a ressonar em seguida.

"Você acredita nele?" Perguntou Gina em um sussurro.

"Acho que ele está falando a verdade. Mas não _toda_ a verdade." Respondeu Draco, no mesmo tom.

"Também acho!" Alseíde exclamou, colocando a cabeçinha para fora de sua colcha de flores.

"Shhh." Fizeram Draco e Gina ao mesmo tempo. Ela tampou a boca com a mão e assentiu.

Os três miraram o deus por um segundo, pensativos.

"É melhor dormimos. Sinto que amanhã será um longo dia." Disse Gina, deitando-se.

Draco fez o mesmo; puxou Gina contra seu peito, mantendo o braço em torno da cintura dela. Não achava seguro que ela ficasse longe dele, com Loki por perto. E o calor do corpo dela... era muito mais agradável que o do fogo.

* * *

Lentamente, Gina abriu os olhos, sentindo falta do calor que a envolvia antes. Assustou-se ao ver apenas o fogo tremulando baixo e constante e ninguém envolta.

Sentou-se depressa e viu que estava sozinha no lugar onde todos antes haviam adormecido. Estava escuro ainda.

"Não podem ter ido embora sem mim." Murmurou, sentindo o coração acelerar.

Ouviu um barulho de passos, então Loki surgiu por de trás da árvore. Ele pareceu surpreso por vê-la. Por um lado, Gina sentiu alívio por não estar _completamente_ sozinha, por outro, não gostou de estar sozinha com _Loki_.

"Não esperava que viesse, querida." Ele disse, aproximando-se, ao mesmo tempo em que Gina se levantava. "Eu não deveria estar surpreso, contudo. Você e ela realmente têm uma ligação."

Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha. Loki não estava fazendo sentido.

"Sim... são tão parecidas." Ele tocou uma mecha de cabelo de Gina, enrolando-a no dedo.

"De quem você está falando?"

Loki sorriu de lado.

"Você sabe, Ginevra." Ele falou. Gina permaneceu quieta. "Ela sempre aparecia em meus sonhos. Fui sua única companhia, por todos esses séculos."

Loki suspirou e havia tristeza e mágoa em seus olhos.

Gina nunca imaginou ver um deus em um estado tão... vulnerável.

"Você está falando de Vesta." Gina mais afirmou que perguntou. Um brilho passou pelos olhos escuros de Loki. Olhos terrivelmente negros e profundos.

"Eu fui o único deus que não se voltou contra ela. Como poderia, aman..." Ele parou, e deu alguns passos para longe de Gina, desviando o olhar.

"Você a ama?" Gina perguntou, abismada.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que começou a falar em um tom baixo e saudoso.

"Ela era tão casta, intocável e apaixonante antes. Trazia vida para Asgard. Todos os deuses a respeitavam e amavam, por mais temperamental que ela fosse. Nenhum deus conseguia, entretanto, atingir seu coração." Era como se Loki pudesse ver aqueles tempos passados com extrema clareza. "Nem mesmo eu."

Gina não conseguia desviar o olhar do deus. Queria escutar mais - toda sua curiosidade à flor da pele. Não sabia por que Loki estava se abrindo com ela. Talvez fosse por causa de sua semelhança com Vesta, ou talvez porque ele estivesse precisando disso há muitos séculos.

"Até que ela se apaixonou por aquele semideus miserável." O tom de Loki tornou-se amargo e áspero. "Ele destruiu o que havia de bom em Vesta e mesmo assim, ela _nunca _conseguiu esquecê-lo. Por mais que eu estivesse ao lado dela _todas as noites_, consolando-a, amando-a... Ela nunca poderia amar-me em retorno."

Gina sentiu-se compadecida pelo deus, por um momento. Queria poder dizer alguma palavra de conforto, mas ela realmente não sabia se havia como confortá-lo.

Entendia agora que, de algum modo, entrara no sonho de Loki. Ela entrara, ou ele que a trouxera para seus sonhos?

Loki virou-se novamente para Gina, com um brilho diferente nos olhos. Ele tornou a se aproximar, e Gina deu alguns passos para trás, até sentir o tronco da árvore contra suas costas.

"Vocês são tão parecidas." Repetiu Loki com uma voz grave e rouca. Gina sentiu o corpo tremer. Ele colocou uma mão no rosto da ruiva e começou a lentamente diminuir a distância entre os lábios.

"Tão parecidas..."

Gina abriu os olhos e sentou-se assustada, respirando com dificuldade. Loki não estava por perto. Continuava escuro, mas o céu já dava sinais de luminosidade.

"Gina..."

A ruiva deu um pulo, mas Draco abraçou-a, tentando acalmá-la.

"Tudo bem, foi só um pesadelo." Ele falou ao pé do ouvido dela, sem diminuir o aperto do abraço. Aos poucos, a respiração dela começou a normalizar.

"Onde está Loki?" Perguntou, olhando em torno.

"Não sei, mas espero que não volte mais." Resmungou Draco. Ele deu uma boa olhada no rosto de Gina, parcamente iluminado pela luz do fogo. "Você quer contar? Sobre o seu sonho?"

"Não há muito que contar." Falou Gina, encolhendo os ombros. O olhar dos dois se encontrou, e Draco deslizou uma mão para a nuca de Gina.

Ela fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios quando sentiu a respiração dele se aproximando; porém, no último momento, um barulho fez com que eles se afastassem.

Loki apareceu em seguida.

"Oh, já acordados, que ótimo. Vai amanhecer daqui a alguns segundos. É melhor nos apressarmos." Ele avisou, lançando à Gina um olhar perturbador.

* * *

Com a ajuda da águia, Belerofonte encontrou a fenda na colossal árvore. O tronco abriu-se apenas por um momento, no qual o semideus voou com Pégasus para dentro, antes que a fenda se fechasse.

Era como se ele tivesse sido mandado para dentro de um jardim, mas ele ainda estava dentro de _Yggdrasil_. No centro do lugar, envoltas por uma ramificação da árvore, e protegidas por ela, três mulheres jaziam sentadas, tecendo em frente a um lago.

O semideus desceu do cavalo alado e caminhou até elas. Sabia quem elas eram: as Nornes.

A função das três divindades é controlar a sorte, o azar e a providência. Elas também zelam pelo cumprimento e conservação das leis que regem as realidades dos homens, dos deuses, dos elfos e duendes, dos anões, dos dragões e de todos os seres míticos. Seus nomes: Urd, Verdandi e Skuld.

_Urd_ é a guardiã do passado e é representada por uma mulher de idade extremamente avançada, que vive olhando para trás, por sobre os ombros. Dentro de suas obrigações está preservar os mistérios do passado e não fornecer as chaves dos segredos antigos.

_Verdandi_ é encarregada do presente. É representada na forma de uma mãe e tudo que acontece é tecido por seus pensamentos. Ela representa o movimento, a continuidade.

_Skuld _é a guardiã do futuro, vive encapuzada e possui um pergaminho fechado sobre seu regaço, cheios de segredos relacionados a profecias e adivinhações. Ela é representada na forma de uma virgem.

As três têm poder sobre o destino.

"Nornes, busco por ajuda." Disse Belerofonte, ajoelhando-se frente às três deusas.

A única que ele conseguia encarar nos olhos era Verdandi, pois assim também o é com o presente, apenas ele nós podemos ver claramente.

"Busca a fonte de Mimir, semideus. Deseja encontrar a sabedoria para enfrentar novamente o Ragnarok." Disse Skuld, por baixo do capuz. Tinha a voz incrivelmente doce e envolvente.

"Sim." Assentiu Belerofonte. "Sei que para chegar até a fonte, preciso da ajuda de vocês."

"Há uma traição no seu passado." Disse Urd. "Posso ver todo o sofrimento que ele trouxe... e ainda trás."

"Essa traição não é sua, porém." Interrompeu Verdandi, ainda tecendo. "Ainda assim, é considerado o culpado por aquela que mais lhe importa saber a verdade."

"Jamais conseguirá desvendar o mistério se não encontrar o verdadeiro traidor." Completou Skuld.

"Como posso saber quem é o verdadeiro culpado, depois de tantos séculos?" Perguntou Belerofonte. "Como posso provar a verdade à Vesta?"

Verdandi passou a mão sobre a água cristalina e nela o semideus viu um caminho a seguir.

"Jamais posso revelar os segredos do passado." Avisou Urd, sempre sem olhá-lo.

"O presente nos confunde. O futuro nos fascina. O passado nos condena. Mas nos condena apenas se esquecermos seus mais preciosos detalhes." Falou Verdandi.

A Fonte de Mimir apareceu por um momento refletida na água do lago.

"Quando beber da fonte, os preciosos detalhes, que estavam sempre ali, esperando para serem decifrados, tornaram-se claros, e você entenderá o que precisa fazer." Terminou Skuld.

"Seu coração é puro, semideus." As três falaram em uníssono. "Você tem nossa permissão para passar."

As três Nornes desapareceram, revelando um novo caminho. Uma trilha de chão batido que descia em zigue-zague, até sumir de vista, envolta pelas sombras.

Belerofonte virou-se para Pégasus.

"Espere por mim." Pediu, antes de seguir o caminho.

* * *

"Você tem certeza disso, vesta?" Perguntou Riddle.

Vesta olhou para o gigantesco lobo preso por amarradas que apenas um deus poderia destruir. Ele se contorcia, raivoso pelos séculos preso sob as montanhas de Numengard, guardadas pelos Alaisiagae.

Fora fácil convencer os deuses inferiores da guerra – que temiam a ira de Odin - a libertar Fenris, agora que o Ragnarok começara.

"Não há o que duvidar." Disse Vesta, erguendo os braços.

Riddle tapou os olhos, devido ao clarão vermelho que se procedeu. Quando olhou novamente, as amarradas estavam soltas.

Fenris se ergueu e uivou.

Um uivou que até mesmo Odin seria capaz de ouvir.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Mais um capítulo quentinho saindo do forno. Acho que a maioria já deve ter captado algumas coisas fundamentais da história aqui.

Espero que tenham gostado! Eu adorei escrever esse capítulo.

As Nornes eram exatamente como eu coloquei na história. ^^

Agradeço de coração a**: ****Lika Slytherin****, ****Tati Black**** e ****Kimberly Anne Evans Potter**, por terem comentado no último cap. Vocês são meus combustíveis. Huahauau!

Beijão!

**Curiosidade:** Deus Loki.

Loki deus do fogo, das travessuras, das trapaças, do sexo e dos ladrões.

É ligado ao fogo e as magias e pode se transformar em outras coisas sendo cavalo, falcão e mosca as suas formas preferidas.

É filho adotivo de Odin e irmão de sangue de Thor (ao fazer um pacto de sangue). Ele sempre criava confusão, e isso sempre resultava em grandes danos e ferimentos. Loki tem uma cara amigável e aparenta ser uma boa pessoa, mas é muito maligno, porém heróico, sendo que ele sempre dava um jeito da arrumar suas confusões.

Loki, com o passar do tempo, foi perdendo a confiança dos deuses, como quando ele foi responsável pela morte de Balder, ou quando ele insultou os deuses num grande banquete e para fugir se transformou num salmão, mas é claro que Odin percebeu, com seu olho que tudo vê.

De acordo com a profecia, durante o Ragnarok, Loki vai comandar as forças do mal para destruir os deuses e será morto por Heimdall.


	10. Jogo de Intrigas

**Capítulo 9 - Jogo de Intrigas**

_**Novecentos anos antes**_

Sentindo o vento gelado contra o rosto e uma sensação inexplicável de liberdade, Belerofonte, filho de Poseidon, deus dos mares, avançava em cima de seu cavalo alado Pégasus em direção ao templo da deusa Vesta.

Lá, as vestais cuidavam do fogo sagrado e mantinham o equilíbrio entre os nove mundos_**¹**_. Belerofonte cavalgava pelos céus até o templo, pois desejava encontrar-se com a deusa outra vez.

Fora por acaso que a conhecera, em uma visita ao templo depois de uma missão exigida pelo rei daquelas terras, Lóbates, que freqüentemente mandava-o realizar missões suicidas. Felizmente, ele era um semideus, e as cumpria com facilidade.

Seus feitos, entre eles a morte da temida quimera, chamara a atenção de Vesta. Quando se conheceram, Belerofonte percebeu que já não era mais dono do próprio coração. Ele pertencia à deusa.

Mas Vesta, ele sabia, fizera votos de castidade. Recusara o amor de outros deuses. O que ele seria que não um simples semideus prepotente se expusesse seu amor? Como ousar desejar que ela deixasse seus juramentos para trás por causa dele? Jamais. Ele estava contente por apenas ter a companhia dela, quando ia ao templo.

Pousou em frente ao templo, que ficava perto do mar, cercado por árvores e flores, o que deixava o lugar com um cheiro de maresia, lírios e laranjeiras. Era uma mistura que acalmaria o coração de qualquer um. Por isso, quando Vesta estava sendo dominada por ou mais ódio que amor, ou mais amor que ódio, ela descia até o templo e restaurava o equilíbrio que mantinha os mundos nos eixos.

Ao entrar, Belerofonte encontrou uma das vestais, sua amiga e confidente. Chamava-se Anteia e era também muito formosa: ruiva, alta, de pele clara. Mas seus traços eram mais pontudos e menos delicados do que os de Vesta, a qual parecia ter sido esculpida pela mais detalhista dos artistas.

Ao ver o semideus, Anteia caminhou apressada até ele, fazendo seu vestido branco imaculado farfalhar em seus calcanhares. Belerofonte segurou as duas mãos da mulher e beijou-as polidamente.

"Sempre um cavalheiro." Ela murmurou e o semideus não reparou nas bochechas coradas, ou no brilho apaixonado nos olhos castanhos.

"Com uma donzela como você, não poderia ser diferente." Ele sorriu com seus perfeitos dentes e perdeu o suspirou encantado de Anteia.

Ela preferiria, porém, que ele não a tratasse como uma donzela. Que a prensasse contra um dos pilares do templo, arrancasse-lhe o vestido e fizesse exatamente o que sabia que ele fazia com as mulheres da vida, soltas por Midgard. Mas ela era uma vestal, e fizera votos – nunca poderia se entregar a nenhum homem.

Entrementes, se ela soubesse que seu amor era recíproco, não hesitaria em quebrar os votos e enfrentar a fúria de sua senhora.

"Ela está aqui?" perguntou o semideus, arrancando Anteia de suas divagações.

"Ela?" Anteia sentiu seu coração despedaçar-se ao vê-lo tão ansioso por encontrar com a deusa. Sentiria ele mais do que adoração por Vesta?

"Vesta." Ele terminou de apunhalar o coração da vestal. Ela assentiu, e ele não esperou que ela dissesse mais nada; seguiu para o centro do templo, onde a deusa ficava quando descia para Midgard.

Ouvindo atrás de um pilar, estava Loki. Descera junto com Vesta ao templo, mas sempre que ela chegava a Midgard, seus pensamentos voltavam-se todos para o semideus. Loki então deixava-a sozinha, pois não agüentava a indiferença que ela lhe oferecia sem ao menos perceber.

Sem perceber o quanto o machucava não ter seu amor retribuído.

Loki saiu de trás do pilar, aproximando-se perigosamente da vestal.

"Dói, não dói?" Ele perguntou num tom maldoso. Anteia sentia exatamente o mesmo que ele. Queria intensificar a dor dela. Quem sabe assim, a sua própria diminuísse. "Ver o quanto ele se importa com a deusa, e corre atrás dela, quando você está aqui, de braços abertos, esperando-o."

Ela olhou-o assustada, só então percebendo sua presença. As palavras a machucaram ainda mais, mas ela manteve-se firme; ninguém deveria saber sobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

"Deus Loki." Ela fez uma reverência, e Loki pode admirar o contorno dos seios sob o decote que se descolava do corpo com a inclinação. Aproximou-se mais um pouco, fazendo-a dar alguns passos para trás.

"Pude ouvir seus pensamentos luxuriosos direcionados ao semideus." Falou Loki, encurralando-a contra um pilar. Sendo também o deus do sexo, sempre conseguia perceber quando algum humano pensava sobre o ato. Podia facilmente seduzir quem quer que desejasse, com um simples olhar.

E olhava intensamente para Anteia agora.

"Loki..." Anteia murmurou, sem ar, tonta com a proximidade. Loki colocou uma mão sobre o seio solto por baixo do vestido branco, e Anteia tremeu, sentindo arrepios por todo o corpo.

"Vi o que queria que ele lhe fizesse." Ele murmurou, aproximando os lábios do ouvido dela, enquanto apertava ainda mais o seio, e deslizava outra mão pela coxa, subindo o vestido.

Anteia soltou um gemidinho baixo. Se se concentrasse apenas nos cabelos ruivos, poderia fingir que era Vesta em seus braços, suspirando por seus toques.

Pressionou-se contra ela, e Anteia sentiu a ereção do deus em meio a suas pernas.

"Não aqui." Ela conseguiu dizer, e Loki arrastou-a para as sombras por trás dos pilares.

* * *

Belerofonte alcançou o centro do templo. Um enorme salão circular, encantado para que o teto mostrasse o céu igual como o lado de fora. Inúmeras fontes circundavam as paredes do local, e a água escorria delas, serpenteando por caminhos nos degraus, até chegar ao ponto mais baixo, onde o fogo sagrado queimava sobre uma elevação de pedra. Era como se a água alimentasse o fogo, algo que Belerofonte nunca conseguiria compreender.

Vesta estava sentada em um dos degraus, passando os dedos pela água em um movimento gracioso. Um vento fresco entrava pelas janelas do lugar e bagunçava os cabelos da deusa, mas ela parecia não ligar, concentrada estava em observar o contínuo trajeto da límpida água.

"Minha deusa." Ele chamou e caminhou até Vesta. Ela ergueu a cabeça e sorriu ao vê-lo. Levantou-se de modo suave, como se pesasse o mesmo que uma pluma.

"Semideus." Ela observou o homem de cabelos loiros platinados, alto, forte e belo ajoelhar-se, enquanto beijava-lhe a mão. Ela o puxou para cima e segurou-lhe o rosto.

"Eu já disse que não há necessidade de tantas formalidades entre nós." Disse Vesta, em um tom quase repreensivo. Ele sorriu.

"Enquanto for minha deusa, e eu seu mais leal admirador, sempre a tratarei com todo o respeito que merece." Disse o semideus observando cada detalhe do rosto perfeito de Vesta. O manto vivo que eram seus cabelos estava repuxado em uma bela trança, adornada com flores, que alcançava seus calcanhares.

Vesta virou-se e desceu alguns degraus.

"O que farei com todo esse respeito, se desejo tão mais do que isso?" Ela olhou para o fogo sagrado. Ele crepitou com força, revelando seu estado de espírito. Não lhe era permitido desejar mais; ela fizera essa escolha há séculos atrás. Jamais imaginara que se apaixonaria por um semideus, todavia.

"E o que deseja, Vesta?" Belerofonte voltou a se aproximar da deusa. Parou atrás, seus lábios muito próximos do ouvido dela. Seu coração bombeava com força, desejando que ela lhe falasse tudo que sentia.

"Não posso falar." Ela sentenciou com pesar. "É errado."

Ele deslizou uma mão pelo braço alvo de Vesta e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela, rodeou a cintura fina, trazendo-a mais para perto. Vesta sentiu o calor do corpo do semideus em suas costas e tremeu levemente.

"O que mais eu posso dar a uma deusa, que ela não tenha, além de meu amor e adoração?" Ele perguntou. "Mesmo que esse amor não seja retribuído, ele não se apagará. Como o fogo sagrado que permanece ao longo dos séculos."

Vesta se apoiou em Belerofonte, e ele beijou-a no pescoço. Ela era tão encantadora em todos os sentidos. Sua pele cheirava a morangos silvestres e seus cabelos a flores do campo. Ele sabia que ela era proibida para ele, mas não conseguia se controlar quando estava tão perto dela e quando suspiros cálidos escapavam dos lábios rubros e cheios.

Ela se afastou tão rápido que ele nem sentiu o movimento.

"Não podemos..." Ela se segurou na pedra, onde no topo queimava o fogo sagrado. Ela se virou e tocou-o no rosto, com a ponta dos dedos. Olhava-o com ternura.

Belerofonte não pode impedir a dor em seu coração. Era errado ambicionar mais do que carinho da deusa, contudo, ele também queria que o fogo da paixão brilhasse nos olhos dela, assim como brilhavam nos seus.

"Eu aceito o seu amor, e aceito sua adoração. Mas isso é tudo o que eu posso fazer. Eu não deveria..."

'Amá-lo tão intensamente.' Ela completou em pensamentos. Esse era o problema de Vesta, ou ela amava, ou odiava de um modo que nem ela conseguia compreender.

Ela controlava as duas emoções mais fortes dos homens e deuses. Algumas vezes, os sentimentos eram tão fortes, que ela mal conseguia suportá-los dentro de si. Ela era alimentada pelas duas emoções, que fluíam constantes e incessantes através dos noves mundos.

Mas elas eram também sua ruína.

"Não deveria...?" Belerofonte insistiu e segurou a mão de Vesta perto de seu rosto. Segurou-a pelo queixo e aproximou os lábios.

Quando ela fechou os olhos, ele sabia que _precisava_ beijá-la, mas um barulho fez com que os dois se afastassem sobressaltados.

O deus Loki apareceu na porta do salão.

"Vesta, está na hora de voltarmos para Asgard." Ele caminhou desenvolto até a deusa, ignorando o semideus. "Você sabe como Odin odeia quando você se atrasa para seus banquetes."

Vesta sabia como Odin conseguia ser genioso.

"Até breve, semideus." Ela sorriu de um jeito que fazia com que Belerofonte perdesse o ar.

Os dois deuses se transformaram em luz, tão cegante que Belerofonte precisou desviar o olhar, antes de sumirem. O templo ficava vazio e triste sem Vesta.

O fogo crepitava calmo e acolhedor.

* * *

_**Presente...**_

Ao final da trilha ladeada por árvores, livrando-se do teto abobadado por troncos e folhas, era possível visualizar o luminoso céu de Asgard, salpicado por inúmeras nuvens. A trilha se estendia a céu aberto, até a beirada de um penhasco. Seria o fim da linha se, ligado à ponta de uma grossa pedra, um arco-íris não se projetasse até as nuvens, onde pairava a silhueta de um imponente castelo.

"Ele está flutuando?" Perguntou Gina, admirada, absorvendo cada detalhe daquela impossibilidade.

"Não, veja," Loki apontou para o outro lado do precipício. "Uma montanha se ergue do outro lado e sobe envolta pelas nuvens. Valhalla está no topo da montanha."

"Seria mais interessante se flutuasse." Resmungou Gina.

"Eu adoraria ficar apreciando a vista, mas... há um lobo vingativo olhando para nós nesse exato momento." Avisou Draco, puxando Gina para perto.

"Oh! É Freki! Ou será o Geri? Estou confusa agora." Falou Alseíde, fazendo uma careta meditativa.

"Ambos têm mandíbula com dentes afiados, isso me basta." Disse Draco.

"Acho melhor subirmos." Avisou Loki, dando alguns passos em direção ao arco-íris. Gina olhou confusa para o deus.

"Você é um deus! Deveria enfrentá-lo!" Reclamou Gina. O lobo avançou alguns passos, rosnando.

"Os dentes deles machucam deuses também, e não posso matar os lobos de Odin, ele não é um deus piedoso, se você não sabe e... CORRAM!" Gritou Loki, quando o lobo começou a correr.

Gina sentiu raiva do deus. Ele simplesmente sumiu e deixou Draco e ela sozinhos, tendo que correr arco-íris acima. Alseíde voava um pouco mais a frente.

Era estranho pisar no arco-íris. Ele era compacto como pedra e, felizmente, não escorregadio.

"Vamos, Gina, mais rápido!" Instigou Draco, segurando-a pela mão e puxando-a para cima. Era uma longa subida até Valhalla.

"Eu... estou fora... de forma." Reclamou a ruiva. O lobo estava muito perto. Gina conseguia ouvir o rosnado dele como se a mandíbula dele estivesse a centímetros de seu ouvido.

Ela olhou para trás e viu a enorme criatura preta pulando contra ela e Draco. Gina soltou um grito de terror, e Draco a abraçou, colocando seu corpo como um escudo.

Antes que o lobo os alcançasse, porém, uma luz se interpôs entre eles. Quando Gina abriu os olhos viu uma mulher alta, de longos cabelos loiros, corpos escultural, protegido apenas por um singelo vestido branco, que lhe cobria o torso até a cintura, e descia como uma saia aberta nas laterais até o chão. Ela esbanjava tanta sensualidade, com suas formas e curvas frouxamente protegidas pelo tecido, que até mesmo Gina sentiu-se atraída.

Era Freya, esposa de Odin, deusa da sensualidade, da luxúria, do sexo, do amor, da magia e da adivinhação. Ela tinha o mesmo encanto que Loki, algo envolvente e forte – era difícil desviar o olhar dela.

"Freki, pare com isso. Você não mata as visitas antes que eu ordene que o faça." Ela repreendeu o lobo, que ganiu e se encolheu.

Gina percebeu que Loki estava ao lado deles novamente.

"Você fugiu!" Ela acusou, sem nem ao menos lembrar-se de que era com um deus com quem estava falando.

"Chamei Freya. Ela é a única além de Odin que consegue lidar com esses lobos desagradáveis." Disse o deus, desgostoso, porém olhando com lascívia para a deusa.

Os dois eram deuses do sexo. Gina calculou que Odin deveria ter muitos chifres na cabeça. Já Draco estava satisfeito pelo deus estar lançando aquele olhar à outra 'pessoa' que não Gina. Passou um braço pela cintura da ruiva, trazendo-a para perto. Era bom tê-la segura em seus braços.

Freya virou-se para eles. Alseíde olhava-a com adoração. Freya também era deusa das flores.

"Podem subir, viajantes, os lobos de Odin não incomodarão novamente. Está uma confusão lá em cima, não posso me ausentar por muito tempo." Dito isso, ela sumiu com um novo clarão de luz.

"Vejo vocês lá em cima." Avisou Loki, e desapareceu também.

Os três se entreolharam e continuaram a subir. Quando chegaram à entrada do castelo, que não era bonito, mas rústico, um verdadeiro lugar para guerreiros e seus treinos de combate, Alseíde se despediu.

"Eu acho que vou indo também. Não gosto dos Einherjar. Eles são... detestáveis." Disse Alseíde, tremendo levemente.

"Einherjar?" Perguntou Draco, franzindo uma sobrancelha. Já lera o nome antes, mas o significado lhe faltava.

"São os guerreiros de Odin, mortos bravamente em batalha. Eles festejam à noite e lutam durante o dia. Dessa maneira, realizam sua preparação interminável para o Ragnarok." Recitou Alseíde, em sua vozinha infantil.

"Vou sentir sua falta." Disse Gina. "Obrigada por tudo."

Se não houvesse encontrado com Alseíde logo que chegara a Asgard, talvez também não houvesse encontrado com Draco, visto que a ninfa que a guiara pelas planícies da morada dos deuses.

"Também vou sentir saudades. E vocês _têm_ que me convidar para o casamento. Eu adoro casamentos. Uma vez, fui num casamento da minha prima ninfa. Eu não gostei que ela casou com um sátiro, mas..."

Draco ficou de lado, enquanto Gina abraça a ninfa, que tagarelava sem parar. Deu-lhe apenas um aceno de cabeça, e ela se foi, descendo novamente o arco-íris, cantarolando.

"Ela é tão fofa." Falou Gina.

Draco revirou os olhos.

"Vamos entrar. Não quero estar aqui fora quando aquele lobo decidir que não vai cumprir as ordens da deusa."Ele resmungou, sentindo as feridas há pouco cicatrizadas do peito latejarem.

Gina segurou a mão de Draco mais uma vez e os dois entraram.

O lado de dentro estava um caos. Guerreiros caminhavam de um lado para o outro, fardados para batalha com grandes armaduras, carregando machados, escudos, lanças e espadas. Era impossível entender o que eles falavam – alguns apenas rosnavam.

Gina sentiu-se zonza, enquanto eles avançavam, tentando encontrar Loki.

"É sempre assim antes de uma batalha?" Perguntou Gina. Draco parecia acostumado com aquele tipo de confusão.

"Basicamente." Ele confirmou, cuidando para que ninguém atropelasse a ruiva.

Eles conseguiram alcançar um salão, lotados de guerreiros e deuses, em pé entorno de uma grande mesa retangular. Loki apareceu novamente.

"Fiquem por perto e apenas escutem. Depois poderão conversar com Odin." Ele avisou e se afastou novamente.

Era difícil compreender o que eles falavam, pois os deuses conversavam e debatiam em uma língua antiga, a qual Gina nunca escutara antes. Draco, contudo, conseguiu captar algumas palavras, pois tivera aulas sobre línguas antigas – e ele nunca imaginara que isso poderia ser útil – quando era mais jovem.

"Aquele cara na ponta da mesa é Odin." Apontou Draco. Tinha a aparência de um homem encorpado, de longos cabelos loiros dourados, assim como a barba, usava um elmo com asas e segurava uma lança. A voz dele retumbava irritada, fazendo com que as paredes do salão tremessem. "Ele está dizendo que... alguém... libertado. Não parece muito feliz com isso."

"Isso eu posso perceber." Gina agarrou o braço de Draco quando o deus bateu o punho na mesa.

"Fenris. O lobo Fenris foi libertado. Ele está perguntando a Freya onde está o exército dos guerreiros de... _Sessrumnir_. Não sei o que é isso." Continuou o loiro, concentrado na discussão.

"É o salão da deusa Freya. Metade dos guerreiros vai para lá, e metade deles fica em Valhalla. Já as mulheres todas que morrem em batalha vão para Sessrumnir." Explicou Gina. Sempre adorara as aulas sobre deuses e magia.

"Sortudos os homens que vão para Sessrumnir." Falou Draco, com um sorriso enviesado. Gina apertou-lhe o braço e ele voltou a prestar atenção. "Freya está dizendo que ainda há tempo."

"Por que o tempo aqui passa mais rápido do que em Midgard, certo?" Gina lembrava-se de ter lido que um mês em Asgard era o mesmo que um dia em Midgard.

"Eles vão descer para Midgard amanhã, para a batalha... final..." Draco engoliu em seco.

"Parece bem definitivo." A ruiva falou.

Os dois saíram do caminho, enquanto diversos guerreiros passavam por eles, sem nem ao menos vê-los. Freya se aproximou dos dois. Ela agora trajava uma espécie de armadura prateada que deixava as pernas e braços à mostra. Era, junto com Vesta, a mulher mais bonita que Gina já vira. Olhou de relance para Draco. Como acontecera com Parténope, ele mantinha a expressão impassível frente aos encantos da deusa. Gina sorriu internamente com a constatação.

"Vocês, jovens, podem dizer agora por que vieram até Valhalla em meio a essa confusão." Disse a deusa.

"Queremos... viemos pedir permissão para..." Gina se confundiu ao ver Odin se aproximando de onde eles estavam. O líder dos deuses causava-lhe calafrios.

"Queremos permissão para descer até Nilfheim." Completou Draco, sem qualquer tremor ou hesitação na voz. Gina suspirou. Ele precisava ser sempre tão controlado e seguro?

"Por que duas almas que chegaram até Asgard por engano gostariam de descer até Nilfhiem?" Perguntou Odin, parando ao lado de Freya. Ele era ainda mais assustador de perto, e sua voz era grave e rouca. "Vocês não deveriam estar aqui, mas não expulsamos ninguém do paraíso, uma vez que consegue passar por Heimdall."

Gina preferiu omitir que os dois chegaram ali sem passar pelo guardião dos céus.

"Queremos encontrar uma pessoa... uma alma." Falou Gina. "É muito importante."

Odin fez um gesto de descaso com a mão.

"Vocês que sabem. Mas prestem atenção no que eu digo: diferente de em Asgard, nem sempre uma alma que entra em Nilfheim consegue voltar de lá."

Gina tremeu de leve, mas se manteve firme.

"Então temos sua permissão?" Perguntou.

Draco esperava conseguir fazê-la desistir da idéia até o dia seguinte.

"Claro, claro. Durmam aqui esta noite e partam conosco amanhã. Freya, veja com Hell se ela pode levar essas duas almas até Nilfheim."

Gina nunca imaginou que Odin pudesse ser tão prestativo por baixo daquela expressão carrancuda.

"Obrigada." Disse, mas Odin já saía do salão, novamente dando ordens na língua que Gina não compreendia.

"Não esperem muito de Hell." Disse Freya, jogando os cabelos loiros atados em um trança para trás. "Ela não é tão simpática quanto Odin."

"Não esperávamos que a deusa dos mortos fosse agradável." Falou Draco, torcendo o lábio superior. A deusa olhou com interesse para o jovem.

"Você me lembra alguém..." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Loki, faça algo de útil e guie-os até seus aposentos." A deusa se aproximou de Loki e sussurrou algo no ouvido dele.

Loki sorriu malicioso.

"Por aqui." Ele indicou. Draco e Gina seguiram o deus, até que ele entrasse em um corredor cheio de portas e parasse em frente a uma delas.

"Você pode ficar aqui, Ginevra. Você, garoto, na porta ao lado." Ele apontou e voltou caminhando na mesma direção em que vieram.

"O que ele cochichou no ouvido da deusa?" Perguntou Gina, depois que o deus se fora.

Draco balançou a cabeça.

"Acredite, você não precisa saber disso." Falou. Gina abriu a boca para protestar, mas ele foi mais rápido. "É melhor você entrar e descansar um pouco. Deuses, eu espero que eles tenham roupas limpas, estou um trapo." Reclamou o loiro, indo para seu quarto.

Gina suspirou e entrou também. Estava mesmo suja e exausta.

* * *

_**Novecentos anos antes**_

Um banquete seria realizado em Valhalla, presidido por Odin, e todos os deuses estavam convidados. Loki e Vesta chegaram em cima da hora, ao voltarem de Midgard.

Freya apareceu para recebê-los.

"Querida, o que é esse olhar apaixonado em seu rosto?" Perguntou a deusa, sorrindo maliciosa. Sabia sobre o voto de castidade de Vesta e adorava provocá-la quanto a seu amor por um semideus.

"Que colar lindo esse que está usando, Freya." Vesta caminhou até a deusa e segurou o colar. "Ouvi dizer que precisou dormir com quatro anões para que eles lhe fizessem esse agrado._**²**_" Completou, sorrindo inocentemente, antes de entrar no salão do banquete.

Freya olhou com desagrado para Loki.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Ela se aproximou do deus. "Aposto como não estava sorrindo tanto assim enquanto sua amada estava lá em baixo, flertando com o semideus. Ela tem bom gosto, devo dizer, Belerofonte tiraria o fôlego de qualquer garota."

Loki resetou, enquanto a deusa passava uma mão por seu rosto e pressionava os seios contra seu tórax.

"Não me provoque, Freya." Ele sussurrou, assim que a deusa roçou os lábios em seu pescoço.

"Por que você perde tempo com ela quando tem a mim?" Ela perguntou sedutoramente.

Loki envolveu-a pela cintura e beijou-a no pescoço.

"Eu não tenho a você, Freya. Você pertence a Odin." Disse Loki, contra o ouvido da deusa. Ela tremeu quando ele insinuou uma mão entre suas pernas.

"Então me faça sua, Loki." Ela ronronou para o deus, mas Loki a empurrou para longe.

"Não aqui." Ele disse, olhando para o caminho que Vesta tomara. Freya encarou-o com profundo ódio.

"Por causa dela, Loki? Quem diria que um dia eu veria você, logo você, apaixonado." Ela riu com escárnio. "Você acha que ela se importaria ao vê-lo com outra mulher ou deusa? Ela não dá à mínima, Loki, ela ama a outro."

Loki cerrou os punhos.

"Você acha que eu não sei disso? Eu não agüento vê-la com aquele semideus." Ele socou a parede. "Eu posso viver sem tê-la, mas não posso aceitar que outro a tenha."

"O amor dela pelo semideus é casto, Loki, e o dele por ela. O seu amor é vil e egoísta, e carnal. Você está perdendo o seu tempo." Disse Freya, suspirando a seguir. "Ela está pendendo demais para o amor, talvez esteja na hora de trazer um pouco de velho ódio de volta."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Perguntou Loki, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Que o que você faz de melhor é brincar com os sentimentos humanos." Ela sorriu de lado e seguiu para o banquete.

Loki sorriu também, antes de segui-la.

* * *

Vesta saiu para umas das varandas do castelo, sentindo-se irritada e nervosa. A noite estava agradável, com um vento fresco, em Asgard, mas a deusa continuava a sentir-se terrivelmente sufocada.

Loki apareceu logo depois, e ela virou-se para ele, fazendo o cabelo vermelho ricochetear e brilhar no escuro.

"Por que você insiste em me dizer essas coisas?" Ela perguntou, raivosa e magoada. Loki achou-a ainda mais linda desse jeito.

"Apenas quero alertá-la, Vesta. Assim, quando você perceber a verdade, ela não será tão dolorosa." Ele retrucou, num tom macio, aproximando-se mais e mais dela, encurralando-a contra o parapeito da sacada.

"Eu não acredito em você. Isso é apenas... mais um de seus truques." A voz dela falhou quando Loki inclinou-se e roçou os lábios no pescoço dela, aspirando profundamente. Ela cheirava a morangos maduros, vermelhos e saborosos.

"Será mesmo, Vesta? Ou será que o seu amado semideus está agora mesmo deitando-se com uma de suas fiéis sacerdotisas?" Ele instigou, baixo, malicioso.

Vesta o empurrou.

"Você não sabe do que está falando!" Ela falou, fechando os olhos, tentando manter-se calma.

"Talvez _você_ já não saiba mais do que está falando. Não deveria confiar tanto em semideuses... eles podem ser... traiçoeiros."

Vesta abriu os olhos, mas Loki já não estava mais ali.

* * *

_**Presente**_

Depois de um banho relaxante em uma banheira de ouro, com água fresca e limpa constantemente renovada por mágica, algo que Gina nunca vira antes, a ruiva saiu do quarto de banho enrolada apenas em uma toalha felpuda e macia, agradável ao toque.

O quarto era elegante e muito mais suntuoso que o seu no castelo de Gryffindor.

"Eu posso me acostumar com isso." Ela murmurou, apreciando o crepitar do fogo na lareira localizada no lado oposto do quarto.

"Pode e deve." Ela ouviu uma voz saindo das sombras. Seu coração involuntariamente retumbou em seu peito, e Gina procurou o dono da voz com apreensão.

Loki saiu das sombras, parcamente iluminado pela luz das chamas.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou Gina, mais assustada do que repreensiva, apertando mais a toalha em volta do corpo. Vislumbrou o brilho de um sorriso na penumbra.

"Ver se estava confortável." Ele sugeriu cinicamente. Gina queria expulsá-lo do quarto o quanto antes, mas não encontrava a própria voz, era como se suas cordas vocais já não mais funcionassem. "Por que você não se aproxima um pouco? Prometo não fazer nada que não queira." Ele disse, e seu tom era envolvente e inebriante.

Gina sabia que ele estava usando de seus encantos para atraí-la, mesmo assim, contudo, andou até ele, parando ao alcance de suas mãos.

Os olhos dele escureceram enquanto a observava. Ele a puxou para mais perto pela barra da toalha. Se Gina a soltasse, o tecido cairia o chão, mas ela ainda tentava lutar contra o encanto que envolvia o quarto. Procurou desesperadamente por um assunto que o distraísse do que ele estava planejando fazer.

"Você parece tensa, Ginevra." Ele colocou uma mão no ombro desnudo da ruiva e o apertou suavemente.

"Eu estou usando apenas uma toalha. Não é a minha idéia de traje confortável." Ela ironizou e engoliu em seco quando ele abaixou o olhar para seu corpo envolto pela toalha.

"De fato. Talvez fique mais confortável _sem_ a toalha?" Ele perguntou, puxando sem muita força o tecido para baixo. Gina o apertou com vigor contra o corpo, e Loki riu.

"Você disse que amava Vesta." Gina disse de repente, o que fez o deus soltar a barra da toalha. "Ela está lá embaixo destruindo Midgard agora."

Gina não fazia idéia do porquê falara aquilo. Só conseguiria irritar o deus.

"Nada disso impede o que eu quero fazer nesse quarto." Ele começou a empurrar Gina para a cama. Quando ela percebeu, já estava deitada no colchão, com o corpo do deus pressionado contra o dela.

"Foi você, não foi?" Ela perguntou com a voz falha e o coração aos pulos, assim que ele se acomodou entre as suas pernas.

"Foi eu o quê?" Ele perguntou, prendendo os pulsos de Gina acima da cabeça dela. Ele se abaixou e beijou-a no pescoço. A ruiva tremeu e sentiu a pressão que ele fazia entre suas pernas.

Ela não sabia se era devido ao contato tão íntimo com o deus, mas flashes do passado passeavam em sua mente. Lembranças de Vesta com Loki e com o semideus.

"Você armou tudo." Ela acusou e soltou um muxoxo exasperado quando ele afastou a toalha. Ele apertou um dos seios, e Gina revirou os olhos, contorcendo-se.

"Tão jovem... tão linda... Tão parecidas..." Ele sussurrou. Gina gemeu agoniada ao sentir que ele tentava descer uma mão até entre suas pernas. "Você quer isso, Ginevra." Ele falou, com a voz doce, provocante.

"Foi você quem traiu Vesta. Não belerofonte. Ela o amava, e você sentia ciúmes. Agora ela está lá, acabando com o mundo, e você está aqui, escondendo-se como um covarde." Continuou Gina, apressada, mas incapaz de encontrar uma maneira de livrar-se do deus.

Loki ficou imóvel por um instante.

"Você não sabe do que fala." Ele falou com a voz transfigurada, transtornada. Ela largou os pulsos dela e segurou-a pela cintura com força. Gina gritou quando sentiu que ele a penetrava.

Gina acordou assustada, sentando-se na cama. Sua respiração não se acalmava, por mais que ela dissesse a si mesma que fora apenas um sonho. Olhava para os lados, aterrorizada com a idéia de que Loki poderia sair das sombras e subjugá-la a força novamente.

Pulou da cama e saiu do quarto, sem nem ao menos importar-se de estar usando uma camisola curta, de decote generoso – a única que encontrara no armário. Entrou na porta ao lado da sua, sem preocupar-se em bater.

O quarto estava escuro; o fogo estalava baixo na lareira. Sem avisou, alguém a segurou por trás e pressionou uma lâmina contra seu pescoço.

"Hummf." Tentou gritar, mas uma mão fria tapava-lhe a boca.

"Gina?" Perguntou Draco, soltando-a em seguida. "Me desculpe. É só que... Gina, o que foi?" Ele perguntou, ao ouvir um soluço baixo da garota. Ele guardou a faca – que pegara de Gina logo depois dela atacar o lobo – numa bainha amarrada ao cinto da calça e puxou Gina para perto de si. Ela o abraçou de volta.

Aos poucos ela se acalmou, e Draco perguntou-se o que teria causado toda aquela fragilidade nela. Ela olhou para cima, e os olhares se encontraram.

"Posso... ficar aqui com você?" Ela perguntou insegura.

Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos macios dela e segurou-a pela nuca. Sem conseguir se controlar, esmagou os lábios contra os dela. Uma necessidade urgente de tê-la, beijá-la, tocá-la, se apoderou de Draco, e Gina correspondeu na mesma intensidade.

"Draco..." Ela murmurou, enquanto ele a arrastava para a enorme cama de dossel no centro do quarto. O tom dela o deixou ainda mais fora de si. Deslizou as mãos por todo o corpo, protegido apenas por um fino tecido.

Caíram na cama, e Draco arrancou a camisola fina com pressa. O corpo todo de Gina tremia, o que o deixava ainda mais excitado. Ele sabia que ela queria aquilo também, contudo, pela forma que procurava seus lábios e arqueava o quadril.

Não conseguiriam mais parar.

O apelo era forte demais.

* * *

Loki socou a parede, bem ao lado do rosto de Freya. A deusa permaneceu impassível frente ao acesso de fúria do deus.

"A garota sabe. Como ela pode saber?" Ele perguntou, andando de um lado para o outro.

"Vesta não deve saber. Está cegada pelo ódio. Se é isso que lhe preocupa." Freya tocou o tórax bem definido de Loki de maneira sugestiva. "Eu deveria castigá-lo por ter ido atrás daquela garota quando eu estava aqui, esperando por você." Ela reclamou.

"Apenas entrei nos sonhos dela." Ele falou distraído. "Eu vou descer."

Freya parou.

"Vai descer? Para Midgard?" Perguntou, atônita. "Loki..."

Ele a segurou pelos pulsos.

"Você me tragou para toda essa merda. Você sabia que ela iniciaria o Ragnarok, novecentos anos atrás. Sabia que ela perderia e que seria aprisionada. Isso a tiraria da jogada, não é mesmo, Freya? Você seria a única deusa de alto escalão a ser admirada e amada." Ele acusou, olhando fundo nos olhos da deusa.

Ela se desvencilhou dele.

"Eu só queria o seu amor, Loki. De mais ninguém! Você ficava lá, babando por ela, quando ela não queria nada com você. Não me culpe por sua ingenuidade. O deus da trapaça sendo ingênuo, quem diria. Achou que ao ver o semideus fazendo amor com outra, ela iria cair nos seus braços, querido? Você subestima o poder do ódio." Falou Freya, cheia de rancor.

Amava Loki há tantos séculos. A paixão e o fogo nunca se extinguiam entre eles. Eram feitos um para o outro, só ele não percebia.

"Eu nunca deveria ter concordado com aquilo. Eu vou descer." Ele avisou, saindo do quarto.

"Acha que ela vai perdoá-lo, se souber da verdade, Loki? Acha que ainda tem alguma chance?" Gritou Freya. Loki parou na porta.

"Não. Mas como sempre faço, eu preciso consertar minhas trapaças." Ele disse, antes de fechar a porta.

* * *

_**Novecentos anos antes**_

Anteia abraçou os próprios braços ao ver o deus Loki entrar novamente no templo. Ele não aparecera desde que os dos... Ela não conseguia acreditar que quebrara seus votos com o deus. Desde então não conseguia dormir, comia mal, e se assustava quando qualquer pessoa dirigia-lhe a palavra, como se fossem acusá-la a qualquer momento.

Loki caminhou até ela.

"Belerofonte está vindo ao templo novamente, Anteia." Avisou o deus. "Pelo que soube, vem reclamar pelo seu amor." Ele sorriu cínico e, antes mesmo que ela pudesse abrir a boca, Loki fez um movimento com a mão, e os olhos dela desfocaram.

Estava imersa em um encantamento de luxúria, desejo e paixão. Três sentimentos pelo semideus já existiam dentro dela, Loki estava apenas controlando-os.

Freya surgiu das sombras e sorriu para Loki.

"Deixe o semideus comigo." Ela falou. Com seus poderes combinados, era impossível que qualquer um dos dois percebesse o que estava realmente acontecendo, assim como Vesta não perceberia.

Belerofonte entrou no templo e surpreendeu-se ao encontrar Vesta esperando-o logo na entrada. Geralmente era Anteia que o recebia, pois Vesta ficava todo o tempo no salão principal.

"Vesta," Ele começou a falar, mas a deusa segurou-o pelo rosto e colou seus lábios. Belerofonte arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a atitude. "Vesta, isso não..." Ele começou, mas ela pressionou-se mais contra ele.

"Podemos sim, semideus. Faça-me sua, não posso mais agüentar essa tortura." Ela falou, entre o beijo.

"Vesta..." Murmurou Belerofonte, tomado por uma sensação inexplicável de paixão, amor e contentamento. Foram caminhando, sem se soltarem, até um dos quartos vazios das vestais.

Belerofonte deitou-se sobre a deusa na cama e tratou de consumar aquilo que tanto desejara por tanto tempo.

Vesta desceu ao templo. Ela sentiu a presença de Belerofonte, e estranhou por ele ainda não ter vindo vê-la.

Saiu do salão principal do templo e ouviu... Murmúrios, gemidos, baixos, calorosos. Quando abriu a porta do quarto, seu coração parou de bater.

Loki falara a verdade aquele tempo todo.

O amor se extinguiu no coração da deusa, e o ódio tomou conta. Ela queria vingança.

* * *

_**Presente**_

Belerofonte ergueu a cabeça. Recém bebera da fonte de Mimir, vigiada pela cabeça de um deus de mesmo nome.

A cabeça do deus exigira um pagamento, assim como exigira de Odin, que cedera um de seus olhos para ter o privilégio de beber da fonte da sabedoria_**³**_. Mimir exigiu do semideus um de seus caninos.

Ele sempre imaginara que, o que despertara o ódio da deusa fora a quebra de seus votos, e que ela o culpara por isso, por ter fraquejado perante seu desejo.

Mas ao beber da fonte, ele reviveu o fatídico dia com os olhos livres do encantamento do deus Loki e da deusa Freya.

Ele realmente traíra Vesta.

E nem ao menos soubera disso. Por novecentos anos.

* * *

¹ Existem nove mundos, na mitologia nórdica.

² Diziam que ela precisou mesmo fazer isso para conseguir o colar.

³ Não inventei isso também.

**Nota da autora:** Uia, esse capítulo foi sofrido para sair, mas saiu! Foi difícil escrever esse jogo de intrigas, espero que tenha ficado bom. Hihi! :D

Ah, para quem ficou decepcionado por não ter NC entre DG, bem... essa fic não tem mesmo, acho que ficaria fora do clima da história. =]

Muito obrigada **MESMO** a: **Nathy Zevzik**** , ****Tati Black****, Kimberly Anne Evans Potter, ****NanaTorres****, ****Lika Slytherin**. Vocês todas são demais, obrigada pelo incentivo. Adorei que surgiram leitoras novas!

Um beijão, garotas! ;*


	11. A Batalha Final

**Capítulo 10 - A Batalha final**

Depois de muitas explicações, muitos berros, lágrimas, negações, expressões de descrença e desagrado, Dumbledore conseguiu acalmar Arthur e convencê-lo de batalhar ao lado de Slytherin no Ragnarok, e Luna conseguiu convencer Blaise do mesmo.

Não fora tão complicado convencer Blaise, todavia. Se Lucius ainda estivesse vivo, então eles teriam problemas. Ademais, todos os homens em Midgard estavam vendo seu mundo entrar em colapso.

Terremotos e maremotos aconteciam a cada minuto. Chovia, e com freqüência raios violentos tocavam a terra e queimavam a paisagem. Criaturas que até mesmo Dumbledore já esquecera saíam das sombras para atormentar o mundo dos vivos.

Eles não poderiam ficar parados. Então marchavam, em direção à planície de Vigrid, onde estava marcada a batalha do final dos tempos. Dumbledore se separara do grupo. Iria até Hafflepuffe, buscar os exércitos dos outros dois reinos e guiá-los. Lá, se reuniriam com o exército de Odin, contra as forças do mal, lideradas por Vesta.

Um pouco antes de alcançarem a planície de Vigrid, o batalhão acampou escondido por trás de uma cadeia de montanhas próximas. Era preciso manter a guarda constantemente, pois monstros poderiam sair por de trás das rochas. Antes que Dumbledore os deixasse, espectros apareceram o caminho, apavorando os homens. O feiticeiro os afastara com uma luz branca saída de seu cajado, Mas agora Dumbledore não estava mais com eles, e os homens sentiam medo.

"Você não deveria estar aqui." Reclamou Blaise, entrando sem cerimônias na pequena cabana que Luna montara para passar a noite. Ela insistira em participar da batalha. O mundo estava em ruínas; nenhum lugar era seguro. Não ficaria esperando a morte como uma inútil, iria lutar. Colocar em prático aquilo que Ron weasley ensinara a ela e Gina anos atrás.

"Você já disse isso milhares de vezes." Ela reclamou, sentada sobre um lençol velho, polindo e afiando uma espada. Blaise passou uma mão pelo cabelo, nervoso.

"Está arriscando sua vida à toa. Não precisamos de uma garota indefesa para nos preocuparmos durante a batalha." Ele disse, áspero, tentando esconder sua preocupação. Por Thor, ela era delicada demais sequer para segurar aquela espada que afiava com tanta suavidade. Luna continuou seu trabalho, sem se afetar com as palavras dele. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, no qual Blaise desejou arrancar a arma das mãos dela, ela falou, calma e imperturbável.

"Você ficaria preocupado onde quer que eu estivesse. Não me importo de morrer nessa batalha. Se falharmos, tudo o que conhecemos será destruído, se isso acontecer, ao menos quero morrer com a certeza de que fiz alguma coisa para impedir." Parou o que fazia e olhou para Blaise, buscando compreensão em seu olhar. "Você conseguiria ficar parado, sabendo que todos aqueles com quem você se importa estão em perigo?"

Blaise suspirou, olhando para a garota. Ela parecia tão sábia falando daquele jeito suave, como se discutissem o tempo. Sentou-se ao lado dela e pegou-lhe as mãos.

"Não vamos falhar." Garantiu, com mais otimismo do que realmente sentia. Luna sorriu com ternura.  
"Obrigada por estar fazendo isso. Sei que deve ser difícil lutar ao lado do inimigo." Falou, admirando as orbes castanhas muito escuras de Blaise. Um vento forte açoitou a barraca, e Luna tremeu de frio. Midgard tornava-se a cada instante mais gelada.

"Estou lutando ao seu lado, isso me basta." Ele falou, colocando os dedos entre os cabelos loiros cheios de Luna. Ele a segurou por um momento, sem desviar o olhar. Lentamente, começou a aproximar o rosto. Luna não sabia se estava preparada para aquilo. A dor da perda de Derfel ainda ardia em seu peito. Mas então pensou que, em algumas horas, nada mais existiria. Não existiria mais Gryffindor ou Slytherin. Nem Luna e Blaise. Ou Dumbledore e os elfos. Era sua última chance de viver algo maior que o medo que sentia, maior que o desespero que assombrava os soldados lá fora, maior que ela mesma.

Fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios e recebeu com prazer o beijo de Blaise. Começou com um roçar de lábios, mas logo ele exigiu mais de sua boca, procurando sua língua com uma urgência que definia aquilo que sentiam.

Luna segurou o rosto de Blaise e puxou-o para mais perto. Ele envolveu-a com seus braços fortes. Blaise a deitou, ainda a beijando com sofreguidão, como se sua vida dependesse disso. Luna gemeu quando ele apertou-lhe as curvas do corpo, tentando livrá-la da blusa que usava.

"Luna..." Ele murmurou, impedindo-se de rasgar toda a roupa que o separava dela. "Se você quer parar, me diga agora." Ele pediu, pois não saberia se conseguiria depois. Ajoelhou-se em frente a ela e respirou fundo, vendo-a deitada, com a respiração acelerada, os cabelos loiros espalhados e embaraçados.

Luna ergueu-se e, no lugar de responder, livrou Blaise do colete de prata que usava e depois da camisa. deslizou as mãos pelo tórax definido dele, subindo até o rosto; contornou o maxilar forte e olhou fundo nos olhos dele.

"Eu não sei se isso é o certo; mas é o certo para mim agora. Eu quero estar com você antes da batalha." Ela falou. Nunca estivera assim com um homem antes, mas ainda assim, sentia-se estranhamente calma e segura de sua decisão. Não tremia. Não hesitava.

Blaise a deitou novamente, esmagando seus lábios, mas cuidando para ser delicado. Ele só poderia admitir para si mesmo, por enquanto, mas estava apaixonado por Luna. Esperava conseguir dizer isso a ela, antes que chegassem a Vigrid.

* * *

Em Asgard, em um quarto no castelo de Valhalla, dois jovens acordavam, por alguns momentos esquecidos da confusão que se instalava longe dali. Gina não queria acordar e descobrir que estava na hora de sair dos braços de Draco e terminar o que eles precisavam fazer.

Não iria admitir, mas temia que Derfel não a perdoasse. O que faria então?

Ao abrir os olhos, já incomodados com a claridade que entrava no quarto, a primeira coisa que viu foi a pele pálido do tórax de Draco. Estava deitada parcialmente sobre ele, abraçando-o. Um braço dele rodeava sua cintura, descansando frouxamente sobre ela.

Gina ergueu o rosto e observou as feições adormecidas do homem. Ia contra todas as regras de comportamento as quais fora doutrinada a vida inteira, mas ela não conseguia achar errado o que eles compartilharam naquela cama. Não precisava ser casada para se entregar a ele.

Já sabia que o amava, desde o episódio na praia. A questão era: ele a amava também?

'Ele veio até aqui por mim. Deve significar alguma coisa.' Ela pensou, esticando o braço e passando a mão pelos fios loiros e macios dele.

Ele abriu os olhos e mais uma vez as orbes cinzentas encontraram-se com as castanhas. Gina estava muito ciente de que eles ainda estavam nus, cobertos somente até a cintura por um lençol de seda escorregadio, e corou levemente.

"Hei." Ele chamou, com a voz ainda sonolenta. Gina sentiu a mão dele deslizar por suas costas, espalhando um calor agradável por elas.

"Eu acho melhor nos apressarmos. Todos já devem estar descendo para Midgard." Ela falou, sentindo-se estúpida em seguida por ter acabado com aquele momento tão rápido. Sentia-se nervosa e constrangida.

Draco abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes. Também não queria sair dali tão cedo. Na verdade, poderia pensar em algo para fazerem por mais uma meia hora. Acima de tudo, queria dizer – por mais que não fosse sua especialidade – alguma coisa romântica para Gina. Fora a primeira vez dela, e ela confiara plenamente nele e não hesitara por um segundo sequer, mesmo sabendo o quanto aquilo era condenável para uma jovem mulher segundo a cultura e educação da época.

Contudo, expressar sentimentos _realmente_ não estava entre suas especialidades.

"Está bem." Disse apenas. Ela tentou disfarçar sua decepção, mas Draco puxou-a pela um beijo. Pressionou os lábios contra os dela, e então levantou da cama, procurando algo para vestir. Com o canto do olho, viu que ela fitava o colchão, desconfortável com a sua nudez. Também observou os contornos do corpo dela, pouco protegidos pelo lençol. Podia ver agora as sardas espalhadas pelos ombros delicados.

'Preciso de um banho frio.' Pensou, juntando sua roupa e indo para o quarto de banho.

Quando alcançaram o pátio do castelo, todos já estavam em formação, prontos para o combate. Draco e Gina procuraram por algum rosto conhecido, até que Draco segurou o braço de Gina e apontou para uma mulher.

Ela segurava uma grande foice com cabo de madeira meio torto. Tinha cabelos castanhos, presos em um coque, com alguns fios caindo displicentes em torno do rosto. Usava um colete verde escuro, colado ao corpo. Na cintura, um cinto grosso segurava um tecido cinzento que ondulava até o chão, deixando, porém, parte das pernas expostas, pernas que causaram ânsia à Gina, pois metade do corpo era de uma linda mulher, e a outra metade encontrava-se em decomposição.

"Hell." Murmurou Gina, e Draco assentiu.

"Ela pode nos levar até Nilfheim, agora que temos a permissão de Odin." Disse Draco, tentando não olhar para a parte em decomposição do corpo da mulher.

"Ela me causa arrepios." Admitiu Gina, em tom confidente e baixo.

"Bem, você sabe o que falam sobre ela: não é boa e nem má, simplesmente justa." Ele deu de ombros e começou a caminhar em direção à deusa.

Gina o seguiu a contragosto.

"Nem dá para acreditar que ela é filha de Loki. E tem Fenris e Jormungand como irmãos." Resmungou Gina, torcendo o nariz.

"Nem me fale, todo esse negócio de parentescos entre deuses me enoja." Disse Draco, soando como um nobre afetado. Gina riu ao perceber que ele falara aquilo para relaxá-la.

Hell olhou-os com desinteresse quando a alcançaram. Tinha profundos e hipnotizantes olhos verdes escuros.

"E vocês são...?" Ela perguntou, e sua voz era fria e forte.

Draco abriu a boca para responder, mas a deusa fez um movimento com a foice, e a lâmina passou rasante entre Draco e Gina, sobressaltando-os.

"Eu sei quem vocês são. As duas almas que querem descer até Nilfheim. Que seja." Ela revirou os olhos, entediada. "Mandá-los-ei para Helheim, nas profundezas de Nilfheim. Lá poderão procurar a tal alma que procuraram."

Gina sorriu largamente.

"Oh, obrigada por isso."

"Não agradeça ainda. Eu não faço favores." Disse a deusa, apoiando a foice em seu ombro. O sorriso de Gina esmoreceu. "Não é nada de mais. Estou tendo alguns problemas lá embaixo, no Tártaro. Quero que descubram o que é e resolvam o problema."

Draco arregalou os olhos.

"Não vamos descer até o Tártaro, seria suicídio, nunca conseguiríamos sair." Falou ácido, estreitando os olhos. Hell estava pensando que eles eram idiotas, por acaso?

Hell sorriu de lado.

"Isso é com vocês, ou fazem isso, ou não descem." Ela se virou, pronta para descer para Midgard, como muitos já estavam fazendo.

"Nós faremos!" Exclamou Gina, e Draco olhou atônito para ela. Hell virou-se.

"Muito bem... sejam bem vindos ao inferno." Ela falou e, sem aviso, passou a foice por eles, cortando-os ao meio.

Antes que Gina sequer pensasse em gritar, estavam em Helheim, nas profundezas de Nilfheim, às margens do rio Nastronol.

* * *

Quando os quatro exércitos de Hogwarts encontraram-se na planície de Vigrid, unindo-se também aos elfos, a terra tremia, o céu estava escuro e uma chuva fria e cortante caía do céu.

Os deuses começaram a surgir na planície em seguida. Ao longe, as formas monstruosas de Fenris e Jormungand – a serpente gigante dos mares - quase alcançavam os céus. O veneno da serpente misturava-se com a chuva, tornando os pingos esverdeados. A grama queimava com o veneno.

Os Einherjar apareciam às centenas, dando mais coragem aos homens. Havia gigantes e demônios e sombras e lobos do outro lado. E outras criaturas que muitos dos homens jamais viram antes.

Dumbledore divisou Grindelwald parado no centro da planície – _esperando-o_. Desceu do cavalo e caminhou até o homem, enquanto os dois lados – bem e mal – se encaravam.

"Encontramos-nos novamente, Albus." Disse Grindelwald, e sua voz retumbou junto com um trovão. Dumbledore manteve a postura calma e confiante de sempre.

"Seria nossa última chance, Gellert, é a batalha final."Dumbledore observou melhor seu antigo amigo. "Você está melhor do que da última vez em que o vi." Disse o feiticeiro.

Grindelwald segurou com força seu cajado negro.

"Você quer dizer, desde a vez em que me transformou naquela criatura asquerosa e sem forças." Replicou Grindelwald, áspero e rancoroso. "Vim devolver o favor, Albus."

"Você escolheu as trevas, Gellert. Já eu estarei sempre ao lado da luz, era minha obrigação acabar com os seus planos." Disse Dumbledore, num tom cansado.

E pensar que ele e Gellert já haviam sido grandes amigos. Cúmplices em suas descobertas mágicas por tantos anos.

Grindelwald soltou uma risada fria e sarcástica.

"Você me impede e depois ensina Riddle tudo que ele precisa saber para trazer as trevas. Você se contradiz, Albus. Você sempre se contradiz." Disse o feiticeiro.

Mas não havia mais espaço para discussões. Grindelwald atacou, e os dois poderosos feiticeiros começaram a duelar, ao mesmo tempo em que a batalha do Ragnarok começava.

Distraídos, ninguém percebeu a forma branca de um cavalo alado atravessando a planície pelos céus.

* * *

Enquanto Riddle olhava com deleite para toda a destruição que estava acontecendo logo a sua frente, Vesta mantinha uma pose indiferente e distante. Era como se nada daquilo estivesse acontecendo.

Ela poderia fechar os olhos e estar de volta ao templo, passando os dedos pela água, observando o fogo sagrado, enquanto buscava por calma, paz e equilíbrio. Só faltava realizar a última parte de sua vingança, então por que se sentia ainda tão apática, morta, fria?

Um relance branco no céu chamou-lhe a atenção. Pressentira-o minutos antes, e agora o via novamente, descendo em sua direção em seu cavalo alado. Como doía ver aquela imagem novamente, quando tudo estava mudado. Quando nada era mais o mesmo. Quando depois de todas as suas juras de amor, ele a traíra. Em seu templo. Em sua casa. Com sua mais fiel Vestal.

Ele pousou há alguns metros de onde ela e Riddle estavam, às margens da planície, apenas observando a batalha. A expressão dele era de aflição e culpa. O transtorno do semideus fez com que Vesta o observasse com mais atenção do que gostaria.

A aparência era distinta, assim como a dela. Mas era inegavelmente ele. O brilho no olhar, a aparente sinceridade em cada traço. Seu andar felino e determinado.

"Vesta..." Ele soava tão emocionado em vê-la, exatamente como ela se sentia ao vê-lo. Diferente dele, entretanto, Vesta mantinha-se indiferente; o rosto apagado para emoções. Ele tentou se aproximar mais, mas Riddle pôs-se em frente, erguendo uma espada.

A espada era simbólica, Riddle poderia atirar Belerofonte para longe com um simples movimento de mão. Estava muito mais poderoso agora que as trevas desciam sobre Midgard.

"Vesta, precisamos conversar," Ele disse, fazendo a deusa rir do absurdo daquilo. "Isso tudo está errado. Um mal entendido, você tem que parar com toda essa destruição!" Ele exclamou, erguendo um braço em direção à planície, onde uma carnificina acontecia.

Vesta olhou para Vigrid e ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver Odin ser mordido por Fenris. Talvez acabasse mesmo devorado pelo lobo.

"Não há nada a ser discutido." Ela falou, terrivelmente calma para uma situação como aquela. "Riddle, acabe com ele." Ela fez um movimento de mão.

Belerofonte tirou _Dyrnwyn_ da cintura e ergueu contra Riddle. O flash de luz verde que o feiticeiro lançou foi desviado pela lâmina da espada. Vesta estava surpresa. Esquecera-se da espada.

_Dyrnwyn _sumira do mapa há séculos atrás, escondida por Merlin. _Como_ Belerofonte a conseguira de volta? A lâmina da espada era fatal a um deus, mas ela manteve-se parada, observando com curiosidade o duelo entre os dois.

Riddle não era nenhum mestre na arte da guerra e desesperou-se ao ver todos os seus feitiços sendo desviados pela espada de cristal do semideus, enquanto este avançava em sua direção. Já em cima deles, o duelo de espadas começou. Riddle não tinha tempo de lançar mais feitiços, devido aos ataques precisos e rápidos de Belerofonte.

A espada de Riddle voou de sua mão, e ele sentiu a lâmina do inimigo entrando em seu estômago, atravessando-o. Cuspiu sangue primeiro, e depois olhou para a terrível batalha que acontecia. A cena de escuridão, destruição e desespero. Fixou essa imagem em sua mente para que fosse a última, e sorriu, sentindo o gosto metálico da morte, que tanto apreciava, em sua boca.

Vesta permitiu-se morder o lábio inferior ao ver Riddle morto. Fora ele que a libertara de sua prisão em Asgard, afinal de contas. Mas não sentia nada mais do que uma leve gratidão, misturada a uma forte apatia pelo feiticeiro. Compreendia o desejo de vingança dele, e isso os aproximava. Nada mais.

Os olhares se encontraram, e o coração mortal da deusa acelerou algumas batidas. Belerofonte deu alguns passos em sua direção.

"Agora, vamos conversar." E ela adorou o tom rude e autoritário da voz dele.

* * *

Gina andava agarrada ao braço de Draco, conforme avançavam, acompanhando o leito de Nastronol. O local era gelado e obscuro. O caminho todo era de chão imerso em gelo e neve, e ela nunca encostaria-se àquela água corrente para verificar a temperatura.

Algumas almas flutuavam pelos campos gelados, aparentemente indiferentes ao frio. Elas misturavam-se aos nevoeiros que assolavam toda a região. Ao longe, os dois jovens viram o palácio de Hell.

Chama-se Elvidner - sua mesa era a Fome; sua faca, a Inanição; o Atraso, seu criado; a Vagareza, sua criada; o Precipício, sua porta; a Preocupação, sua cama; e os Sofrimentos formavam as paredes de seus aposentos.

Gina não sentia a menor vontade de ir até lá.

"Isso é ridículo, esse lugar é enorme, nunca o encontraremos." Disse Draco, olhando com desgosto para todo aquele gelo. "Seria mais fácil se ele tivesse ido para Valhalla, o inútil."

Gina olhou feio para o loiro.

"Se ele tivesse ido para Valhalla, eu não seria a culpada da morte dele, e não precisaríamos do perdão dele, para começar." Falou, passando as mãos pelos braços, tentando esquentá-los.

"Em primeiro lugar, _eu_ não preciso do perdão dele, você precisa. Em segundo lugar, você poderia tê-lo matado em batalha." Draco sorriu debochado, em implicância.

Gina revirou os olhos.

"Claro, porque um guardador de cavalos e uma princesa acabariam em um combate mortal." Ela ironizou.

"Isso não te impediu de matá-lo." Draco apontou maldoso. Talvez fosse o frio cortante, mas ele estava mal-humorado.

"Ok, isso foi cruel da sua parte." Disse Gina, desviando o olhar para o chão, com uma expressão magoada. O assunto era delicado, Draco não precisava ficar brincando com aquilo daquela maneira insensível.

O loiro não respondeu, e eles continuaram avançando. As chances eram realmente pequenas. Para começar que as almas eram muito parecidas. Como ela identificaria Derfel se o visse?

O que eles não contavam, é que almas também podem ser muito curiosas e fofoqueiras. A notícia de duas jovens almas de formas distintas e sólidas passeando por Helheim logo se espalhou por toda a gelada região.

"Gina?"

Gina pulou e agarrou o braço de Draco ao ouvir a voz. Uma das almas parou perto dos dois. Estreitando os olhos, ela reconheceu Derfel.

"Oh, Derfel, eu não acredito! O encontramos! Ou melhor, você nos encontrou." Ela falou, constrangida ao final.

"Você está morta?" Derfel perguntou, e Gina sentiu-se aliviada ao perceber que não havia rancor ou raiva no tom dele. "Luna está bem?"

"Ela está." Os olhos de Gina lacrimejaram. Mesmo depois de morto, Derfel ainda se preocupava com Luna. "Eu vim até aqui... pelo seu perdão."

Um silêncio pesado se abateu entre os três. Draco não falaria nada. Aquele era um assunto de Gina. A ruiva olhou para a forma tremulante de Derfel, que se tornou mais nítida a seus olhos. As lembranças a esmagaram, e Gina sentiu-se ainda mais culpada.

"Meu perdão? Não entendo." Ele falou enfim, e sua voz soou distante.

"Derfel... você não se lembra do que aconteceu...? De como acabou aqui?" Perguntou Gina, incerta.

Derfel pensou por mais alguns segundos. As lembranças escapavam-lhe.

"Eu não tenho certeza. A última coisa que eu lembro, é o rosto de Luna." Ele suspirou. "As lembranças se perdem na neve."

Gina se virou para Draco, alarmada.

"Como posso ter o perdão dele, se ele não se lembra do que aconteceu?" Exclamou, exaltada. Draco fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Mais essa agora.

Gina viu que Draco não estava muito a fim de ajudar na situação, então se virou para Derfel.

"Eu matei você, ok? Fui eu. A culpa foi minha." Ela falou num tom alto e desesperado. "Eu vou ficar por aqui. Eu mereço isso." Completou, deitando-se na neve.

Draco olhou para cima e pediu por algum tipo de calma.

"Ela estava sendo controlada. Não foi a intenção dela. Foi mais forte do que ela. Ela nunca o mataria se não fosse por culpa de estúpido ritual que acontecia bem quando você resolveu aparecer como um carneiro burro ao lado de um lobo faminto. Agora, perdoe-a logo de uma vez, porque eu não estou agüentando mais esse frio!" Draco praticamente gritou a última frase.

A expressão de Derfel era de surpresa. Ele se aproximou de Gina, ainda estirada no gelo, ignorando o pequeno discurso de defesa de Draco.

"Gina, eu perdôo você. Conheço você desde que éramos pequenos, ajudei você e Luna a escaparem do castelo incontáveis vezes. Ensinei-as a andar a cavalo, com a ajuda de seu irmão. Eu sei que você não teria me matado... voluntariamente." Ele terminou.

Gina tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Levantou-se relutante, forçando-se a engolir os soluços.

"Obrigada, Derfel. Significa muito para mim." Ela falou. Queria poder abraçá-lo, mas suas mãos passariam por ele.

Derfel apenas sorriu e sumiu junto com uma brisa gelada, misturando-se com o nevoeiro. Draco envolveu Gina em um abraço quente e reconfortante.

"E agora?" Disse, com a cabeça encostada no peito do loiro.

"Agora descemos até o Tártaro." Ele falou, sem qualquer animação, encostando o queixo no topo da cabeça de Gina.

* * *

Enquanto lutavam, Grindelwald e Dumbledore discutiam, lançando magia para todos os lados. Albus continuava a justificar seus atos devido ao uso de magia das trevas que Gellert realizara no passado, e dizia que ainda via bondade nele.

Gellert queria negar. Queria dizer que nada do que estava acontecendo à sua volta importava, mas ao ver a pequena garota loira – Luna – ser atacada pela serpente gigante dos mares, ele abandonou o duelo com Dumbledore e protegeu a garota.

Sacrificou a sua vida pela garota, pois o veneno letal da serpente queimou sua pele tão profundamente, que nenhum feitiço o salvaria. Ao menos, Jormungand também jazia morta na planície de Vigrid.

Uma vida por outra, ele pensou, caindo na grama, agonizante. Albus ajoelhou-se ao seu lado. Havia tristeza em seus olhos.

"Eu sabia que ainda havia algo de bom em você, Gellert." Falou o feiticeiro, pegando as mãos do outro, segurando-as com força. "Eu queria que tudo tivesse sido diferente, mas eu nunca poderia mudar o que eu fiz, nunca poderia aceitar o lado das trevas." Disse Dumbledore, daquele jeito sereno e envolvente, que fazia qualquer um relaxar e acreditar em suas palavras.

Grindelwald fechou os olhos, soltando um suspiro baixo. Ele também queria poder mudar o passado.

"Você se contradiz, Albus. Você sempre se contradiz." Foram suas últimas palavras.

* * *

Vesta manteve-se imóvel enquanto Belerofonte tentava se explicar. Ela não conseguia conceber a idéia de que Loki tivesse feito aquilo com ela. Mesmo sendo o deus da trapaça, ele sempre fora um bom amigo. Ficara ao lado dela até mesmo depois que ela fora aprisionada.

"Por favor, Vesta, acredite." Belerofonte falou, muito próximo dela. "Eu te amei, Vesta. E fui enganado. _Fomos _enganados."

Doeu ouvir que ele a amava, no passado. Não 'Eu te amo'. Ou 'eu ainda te amo'.

Seu coração ainda estava cheio de ódio, mas mesmo assim ela conseguiu ver a sinceridade nos olhos cinzentos. Ele não mentia.

Ele nunca mentiria para ela.

Vesta sentiu-se perdida. A única verdade na qual ela se apoiara durante todos aqueles anos. A motivação de seus atos. Era _falsa_. Ela não queria acreditar. Era mais fácil negar.

"Está mentindo!" Acusou. Antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, uma menina apareceu, saindo das árvores perto de onde eles estavam.

Estava suja, seus cabelos loiros cacheados empapados de suor, colados contra a testa, o rosto inchado pelas lágrimas. Ela correu até Vesta e a abraçou, chorando. O terrível monstro que matara sua mãe ainda a perseguia.

"Por favor, me ajude!" Ela pediu, chorosa, sem largar a cintura da deusa. Vesta não soube o que fazer. Pegou a criança no colo ao ver o monstro que saia das árvores, em seguida.

Olhou para a quimera, que soltava fogo pela sua cabeça de dragão, e rugia com a cabeça de leão, e então para o semideus. Belerofonte entendeu que a deusa estava mandando a criatura atacá-lo, o que não tardou a acontecer.

A garotinha chorava copiosamente no colo da deusa, enquanto Belerofonte subia em Pégasus e alcança os céus, seguido pela quimera. Era mais fácil enfrentar o monstro nas alturas.

"Vai ficar tudo bem. Shhh, qual o seu nome?" Perguntou Vesta, estranhando a própria atitude. Sentia algo diferente de ódio dentro de si, e a sensação era... libertadora.

"Maryan..." A garotinha falou baixinho, parando aos poucos de chorar. Vesta afagou o cabelo sujo da menina e olhou para a batalha. Sentiu-se mal por ser a causadora de tudo aquilo.

Remorso.

Ela olhou para Belerofonte e viu que uma águia ia em direção ao semideus, pronto para atacá-lo.

"Loki..." Ela murmurou. Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, lançou uma rajada invisível de energia e fez o deus voltar ao chão.

Loki mudou para sua aparência humana e olhou acusador para Vesta.

"O que você... Você está do lado dele agora, Vesta? Ele te traiu!" Exclamou Loki, aproximando-se de Vesta, cheio de rancor, mágoa e ódio. O coração quebrado. Mesmo depois de novecentos anos remoendo aquela traição, ela ainda o defendia.

Vesta colocou Maryan no chão, ajoelhando-se na frente da menina e afagando-lhe os cabelos, para depois se levantar e olhar com frieza para o deus.

"Estou cansada de mentiras, Loki." Ela avançou. Uma espada de fogo formando-se em sua mão direita. Loki recuou um passo.

"Vesta..." Ele chamou, encurralado. Estava prestes a sair dali, mas correntes de fogo prenderam seus pés.

"Eu quero a verdade, Loki. Apenas a verdade! Você armou aquilo? Fez com que Anteia fosse eu, aos olhos de Belerofonte?" Ela perguntou, apontando a espada flamejante para o pescoço de Loki.

"Tente entender..." Ele tentou, denunciando-se. Vesta abaixou a espada, sentindo-se sufocada. "Eu te amava tanto, Vesta. E você só tinha olhos para aquele semideus infeliz! Ele não te merecia!"

O fogo desapareceu. Também dos olhos de Vesta. Uma dor inexplicável apoderou-se dela. Ela olhou para Maryan. Era a culpada pela dor e sofrimento daquela menina. De tanta gente.

O amor começou a voltar ao coração da deusa. Estivera dentro dela aquele tempo todo, tímido, escondido. E agora resolvera voltar. E a volta doía, porque ela percebia o que fazia.

Belerofonte matou a quimera e desceu de volta para a terra. Olhou para Loki, e então para Vesta. Pela expressão dela. A expressão da qual ele se lembrava. A expressão que ele amava. Sabia que ela ouvira a verdade da boca do deus.

Ele se aproximou de Vesta e, sem sequer pensar, segurou seu rosto e colou seus lábios. Vesta se rendeu àquilo por um segundo, mas afastou-se muito antes do que o semideus desejaria.

Ela olhou para ele com ternura. Ela queria poder enfim retribuir aquele amor. Ele não mentira. Como o fogo sagrado, o que ele sentia por ela nunca se extinguira. Mas agora, ela já não merecia nada daquilo. Perdera seu equilíbrio, causara mortes e destruições inigualáveis. Ela não era mais uma deusa estável, capaz de controlar os dois sentimentos mais fortes do universo. Ela não era mais digna de carregá-los.

Belerofonte abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas se atrapalhou ao ver _Dyrnwyn, a única arma capaz de matar um deus_, sair de sua cintura e mirar a deusa.

"Vesta, não!" Ele gritou, e correu até ela. Abraçou-a no exato instante em que a espada os alcançava. A lâmina atravessou os dois, arrancando lágrimas de seus olhos. "Eu te amo." Disse o semideus, mirando Vesta nos olhos.

Ela acariciou a bochecha dele e sorriu tristemente.

"Seu tolo." Ela o repreendeu por ter entrado na frente da espada. "Eu sempre te amei." Ela o beijou antes que a vida lhes escapasse.

Loki observou toda a cena, paralisado. Os dois corpos caíram. Não havia mais vida em nenhum deles.

* * *

Os dois jovens caminharam às margens do rio, até que chegaram a um abismo, no qual o rio desembocava. A entrada do Tártaro.

"Ainda não entendi o que Hell quer que façamos aqui." Reclamou Draco, olhando com desgosto para a neblina que encobria a entrada do abismo.

A frase de Draco acendeu uma luz na mente de Gina, e ela segurou o loiro pelos ombros, quase o chacoalhando.

"É isso Draco! '_você sabe o que falam sobre ela: __não é boa e nem má, simplesmente justa'_" Gina recitou o que Draco lhe falara quando estavam em Asgard. Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha ainda sem entender. "A ruiva! Que Riddle jogou no Tártaro! Ela é inocente, não merece estar aqui!"

"O quê? E por que demônios Hell precisa de nós para tirá-la de lá?" Draco apontou para o abismo sombrio.

"Não sei. E agora, o que fazemos?"

Como se ouvisse a conversa dos dois, um barco saiu das brumas, parando às margens do rio. Uma mulher o guiava. Era Modgud, a guardiã do poço. Usava vestes escuras, um manto negro. Era mais alta do que um humano normal.

"Nunca vi duas almas tão ansiosas para descer ao Tártaro," Ela disse, sua voz era grossa e seca, mas ela parecia divertida com a constatação. "Na verdade, nunca vi duas almas querendo descer ao Tártaro."

"Por que será que isso não me surpreende?" Perguntou Draco, debochado, olhando acusador para Gina. Ela ignorou o olhar dele e se concentrou na guardiã.

"Procuramos por alguém. Uma mulher, ruiva, jovem, que foi mandada há pouco tempo para cá! _Injustamente_!" Gina frisou a última palavra. Modgud continuou com sua expressão divertida.

"Eu sou inocente – é o que todos dizem." Reclamou Modgud, apoiando-se em seu remo.

"Estou falando sério! Ela é! Você precisa acreditar em mim!" Disse Gina, aproximando-se mais da borda do rio. Draco manteve-se perto de Gina, não queria que ela caísse no rio tentando convencer a coisa feia de que o sistema dos mortos estava se tornando incompetente nos últimos dias.

"Ok, ok, tanto faz." Modgud deu de ombros. "Mesmo ela sendo inocente, não posso simplesmente libertá-la. Em Nilfheim, sempre há um preço."

"É, é, aprendemos isso com Hell." Disse Draco, sarcástico, franzindo o lábio superior.

"Diga seu preço." Falou Gina, respirando fundo. Modgud sorriu maldosa.

"Uma alma por outra. É assim que as coisas funcionam." Ela disse. Draco já estava prestes a negar e puxar Gina consigo para longe dali, mas a ruiva foi mais rápida.

"Feito."

"Gina, você ficou louca?" O loiro exclamou, virando-a para si. Gina manteve o queixo erguido.

"Ela não merece estar lá embaixo." Disse a ruiva, determinada. E Draco odiava a teimosia que via nos olhos castanhos.

"Pensei que tivesse parado com essa história de se achar culpada pela morte de seu amigo. Gina, eu não vou deixar você fazer isso." Disse Draco, taxativo, segurando os ombros da ruiva tão forte, que eles já começavam a latejar.

"Eu não me sinto mais culpada. Draco..." Gina respirou fundo. "Se Hell é realmente justa, não vai deixar duas almas inocentes apodrecendo no Tártaro." Falou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Draco arregalou os olhos.

"Duas almas inocentes? Onde foi parar aquele negócio de uma alma por outra?" Ele perguntou, estreitando os olhos para a ruiva.

"Draco, por favor... eu sinto que vai dar certo. Acredite, vamos conseguir sair depois!" Eles ouviram uma risadinha debochada de Modgud. Gina a ignorou e continuou olhando diretamente nos olhos do loiro, em um pedido mudo. Colocou as mãos no rosto dele. "Se você não for, eu desço sozinha."

Por que ela tinha que ter esse olhar e esse tom de voz que sempre o convencia? Amaldiçoou a ruiva por um momento, antes de assentir silenciosamente. Ela soltou um gritinho feliz e o abraçou, colocando seus lábios. Draco teria aprofundado o beijo, mas Gina se largou em seguida, indo até Modgud.

"Já entendi. Vou buscar a garota. Isabella o nome dela, chegou a pouco, não para de dizer que é inocente, que não deveria estar aqui e blá blá blá." Modgud começou a remar de volta para as brumas. "Quem diria que os negócios seriam bons a essa época do ano." Ela resmungou ainda.

Uma vez fora do Tártaro, a alma de Isabella estaria livre para renascer, ou escolher viver em Nilfheim pelo tempo que desejasse.

Momentos depois, a barca apareceu novamente. A alma de Isabella flutuou até os dois. Ela tinha uma aparência cinzenta e cansada.

"Você... Eu não acredito que veio até aqui por mim!" Falou Isabella, verdadeiramente surpresa. "Obrigada."

"Ótimo, agora flutue para longe, antes que mudemos de idéia." Disse Draco, arrastando Gina para dentro da barca. Gina olhou para Isabella e assentiu, em um gesto que valia por mil palavras, assim como a expressão de gratidão da alma de Isabella.

Ela flutuou para longe, apressada.

A barca começou a andar, em direção a neblina. Gina abraçou-se a Draco, que a apertou com força em seus braços. Estava tão nervoso e amedrontado quanto ela por descer para o pior lugar que poderia existir em todos os mundos. As brumas os envolveram, o ar tornava-se ainda mais frio e pesado, estavam descendo.

Antes que alcançassem o fundo, porém, ambos começaram a se sentir enjoados, como se uma força invisível os puxasse de volta, para cima.

"Draco..." Gina chamou, alarmada, perdendo o foco da visão.

"Estou aqui." Ele disse, no ouvido dela.

* * *

A claridade atingiu as pálpebras de Gina, e ela lentamente abriu os olhos. A visão não era o que ela esperava. Viu o dossel de sua cama em _Gryffindor_. Um ponto em seu abdômen latejou quando tentou sentar-se. Suspirou, cansada. Como acabara ali? A última coisa que se lembrava era de ter pegado a barca para o Tártaro. Fora tudo um sonho?

Imaginou por um momento se aquela não seria a manhã em que ela acordara para ir encontrar, junto com Luna, os dois rapazes de Slytherin.

'Foi real demais para um sonho.' Ela disse a si mesma, erguendo-se um pouco com ajuda dos cotovelos.

Para desfazer suas dúvidas, o deus Loki estava em pé, perto da janela, observando-a.

"Finalmente acordou." Ele disse, caminhando até a cama.

"O quê? Mas..." Gina soltou, confusa, tentando se afastar enquanto ele sentava na beira da cama. Ele sorriu tristemente.

"Não vou fazer nada, não fiquei tão assustada. Eu só... precisava conferir... ela se foi de verdade." Ele desviou o olhar. A expressão desolada dele fez com que Gina se acalmasse.

"Quem se foi?"

Ele demorou a responder.

"Vesta... Ela... se matou." Ele soltou uma risada sem humor em seguida. "Eu nunca imaginaria... é tudo minha culpa." Gina não soube o que falar. "E o mais irônico, é que agora que ela não está mais em seu caminho, Freya se descobre verdadeiramente apaixonada por Odin. Nunca a vi chorar tanto como quando viu o marido quase morto, depois da batalha."

"Batalha? O Ragnarok? Ele..." Gina se remexeu inquieta na cama.

"Foi interrompido." Loki se levantou e andou alguns passos. "Como eu disse, eu vim apenas verificar."

"Loki..." Chamou Gina, e o deus virou-se para ela. "Você tem a eternidade toda pela frente. Não se culpe para sempre."

O sorriso malicioso de Loki voltou.

"Não se preocupe. Quando a culpa passar, prometo vir visitá-la." Falou, zombeteiro, antes de desaparecer. Gina assoprou uma mecha que caía em seu rosto. Era melhor ter ficado quieta.

Logo depois que o deus saiu, alguém entrou no quarto.

"Draco!" Gina exclamou, pulando na cama e sentindo uma dor horrível onde antes latejava. "Droga, o que é isso?"

Não havia machucado algum.

"Dumbledore curou o ferimento causado por _Drynwyn_, mas como é uma espada mágica, ainda sentiremos dor por algum tempo." Ele caminhou lentamente até a ruiva.

Gina se surpreendeu quando tudo que ele fez foi abraçá-la com força, colando seus corpos. Retribuiu o abraço, sentindo-se quente e protegida.

Ele aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela.

"Eu te amo." Sussurrou, causando arrepios na ruiva.

O coração de Gina acelerou, e ela segurou-se com mais força a ele. Ergueu a cabeça e seus olhares se encontraram. Sorriu abertamente, enquanto o rosto dele continuava sério e imperturbável como sempre.

"Você vai me contar o que aconteceu desde que acordou?" Ela desconversou, apenas por implicância. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu de lado.

"Eu tenho uma idéia melhor do que fazer, enquanto ninguém mais aparece no quarto." Ele falou, colocando uma mão na nuca dela e inclinando-se para um beijo.

Gina afundou as mãos nos cabelos loiros dele e sorriu, fechando os olhos.

O Ragnarok fora impedido, e ela poderia, enfim, viver seu conto de fadas.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Gente, to pasma. Esse foi o último capítulo da história! Agora só falta o epílogo, que será curtinho, para fechar os pontos em aberto. :D

Vou deixar os agradecimentos para depois. Hihi!

Obrigada a quem comentou no cap. passado: **fermalaquias****, ****lelezuda****, ****Kimberly Anne Evans Potter, ****Nathy Zevzik, Vira-tempo**. Amei todos os comentários, até as ameaças de morte! Auhauhauahua!

Então é isso, nos vemos no epílogo! Beijão!

**Algumas explicações:** Deu para ver que eu misturei Tártato (Mitologia grega) com Nilfhiem e Helheim (Mitologia Nórdica). Modgud é guardiã da versão nórdica do Tártaro. Eu realmente não sei como seria a entrada para o Tártaro, então, inventei. Nastronol era algo como o Rio Aqueronte, da mitologia grega. Tudo que falei sobre Hell e seu castelo, é como contavam. A espada Drynwyn era um dos tesouros de Merlin, mas isso de matar deuses, eu inventei, hehe. Tentei achar mais informações de como o Nilfheim era, e como as almas ficavam por lá, mas não encontrei, então coloquei que elas ficavam vagando por ali, enquanto queriam. Bem, acho que é isso. :D


	12. Epílogo

_**Dez anos depois**_

A música tomava conta no novo salão de festa construído na planície, perto do lago, onde quatro jovens encontraram-se pela primeira vez dez anos antes.

Foram dez _longos_ anos de reconstrução de Midgard para que alcançassem a paz e felicidade que todos desfrutavam nos tempos vindouros. Os breves dias em que as trevas desceram na terra ainda eram lembrados com temor. Muitas pessoas perderam suas casas, sua família, devido aos terremotos, tempestades, maremotos, e monstros que assolaram todos os cantos da terra.

Alguns indícios da batalha – que até hoje era cantada pelos bardos em tabernas espalhas pelos reinos – ainda eram visíveis: destroços de lugares destruídos e abandonados pelas estradas, planícies secas que jamais conseguiriam se recuperar do veneno jogado sobre suas gramas.

Mas conforme passavam os anos, esses indícios viravam apenas feridas na memória, e se cicatrizavam lentamente.

Gina observava com um sorriso agraciado sua filha adotiva, Maryan, dançar com o marido, Harry Potter, recém coroado rei de _Hafflepuff_, após a morte de James Potter, homenageado como o maior pregador da paz, naquelas terras. O casamento acontecera em _Slyffindor_ - como fora batizado o novo reino, depois do casamento entre Ginevra e Draco - por insistência de Maryan.

A garota se mudaria para _Hafflepuff_ logo depois da festa, e Gina já sentia seu coração apertado por se afastar da filha mais velha. Era engraçado vê-la como uma filha, quando tinham apenas onze anos de diferença. Maryan agora com dezesseis anos, casando-se com um homem quatorze anos mais velho. Mas havia amor naquela união. Nem Gina, e muito menos Draco, que nutria uma antipatia sem justificativas por Harry, obrigaram a filha a casar. A decisão viera de Maryan.

"Eu ainda acho que o seu casamento foi melhor."

Gina olhou de esguelha para a pequena ninfa que voava ao seu lado, usando um vestidinho de festa, brilhoso.

"Pensei que tinha dito semana passada que o de Luna e Blaise era seu favorito." Falou Gina, observando contente a alegria de Maryan ao ser rodada – os cachos loiro-dourados balançando-se graciosamente - e beijada de leve nos lábios pelo marido.

Alseíde soltou uma exclamação de descaso.

"Eu não me lembro disso." Garantiu, num tom inocente, e voou para o alto, espalhando pétalas de flores pelo salão, sobre os casais que dançavam.

Alseíde descera de Asgard para o casamento de Ginevra, um ano depois do Ragnarok, e desde então morava em _Slyffindor_. O reino era o mais florido de Hogwarts.

"Mamãe, mamãe!" Alguém puxou a barra do vestido de Gina. Uma menina, de quatro anos, cabelos vermelhos vivos, sardas e olhos azuis, agitava-se entorno de Gina.

"Isabella, o que foi, querida?" Gina pegou-a no colo. Isabella fez beicinho.

"Quero voar, como Alseíde. Deixa, mãe, _deixa, deixa, deixa_!" Ela se balançou, olhando agitada e sonhadora para a ninfa.

Braços fortes tiraram Isabella do colo de Gina.

"Você não precisa voar e se exibir que nem aquela ninfa, para chamar atenção." Disse Draco, acomodando a filha em seus braços. "Você é a flor mais bonita desse salão."

Isabella sorriu brilhantemente para o pai.

"Você acha mesmo, papai?" Ela perguntou, animada, e Draco assentiu.

"Quem está se exibindo?" Alseíde se aproximou e colocou uma flor no cabelo de Isabella, antes de levar as mãos à boca, com um súbito pensamento. "Se Isabella é uma flor, então ela é minha!"

"Não sou sua, sou do papai e da mamãe." Isabella passou os bracinhos pelo pescoço de Draco.

"Nãnãnãnãnã! Você é uma flor, todas as flores são minhas." Cantarolou a ninfa, valsando no ar.

"Não! Papai, diga que não!" Pediu Isabella, mas Draco apenas riu.

"É sim, é sim!" Continuou Alseíde, implicante.

"Não! Você é feia!" Disse Isabella, debatendo-se para ser colocada no chão, o que Draco fez em seguida.

Alseíde fez uma expressão de ultraje.

"Não sou feia, você que é! Uma flor feia!"

Isabella e a ninfa começaram a discutir e, em seguida, já estavam brincando de pega-pega pelo salão.

"É como ter uma filha que não cresce." Constatou Gina, vendo as duas brincando. Fora a mesma coisa com Maryan. Alseíde era a eterna criança do reino.

Os gêmeos de Luna e Blaise, Lysander e Lorcan, juntaram-se ao pega-pega, fugindo do tédio que era para crianças uma festa de casamento. Logo Sirius juntou-se a brincadeira também.

"Ele _também_ não cresce." Constatou Draco, sentindo-se um velho ao falar aquilo. Gina riu alto.

"Isabella é a jóia mais preciosa entre os tesouros dele." Disse, rindo mais ao ver Sirius jogando Isabella para o alto e pegando-a novamente no colo.

Era como uma filha para ele, e dizia que deixaria o reino de _Ravenclaw_ para ela, depois de falecesse. Sirius vivera os últimos dez anos também solteiro, mas dizia-se que encontrara um novo amor, alguns anos atrás. Uma mulher, Marlene, tão aventureira quanto o excêntrico rei. Arthur vivia dizendo a Sirius que ele deveria se casar, mesmo Marlene não sendo da nobreza, já Molly dizia que seria um escândalo. Sirius não via necessidade de casar, agora que sua dor finalmente fora aplacada.

Draco abraçou Gina por trás, beijando-a no pescoço.

"Incrível como ele não envelhece um ano sequer." Comentou Gina, ao ver Dumbledore conversando com dois elfos, os últimos dois elfos anda residindo em Midgard. O feiticeiro tornara-se ainda mais conhecido e respeitado em Midgard, depois da batalha. Ajudara nas reconstruções, e virara professor de Maryan quando esta era pequena, e agora de Isabella.

"Nem me fale desse velho, foi ele quem apresentou Harry à Maryan." Resmungou Draco com desagrado. "Vamos sair." Draco a puxou para uma saída que levava ao jardim do castelo, onde a forma grande negra de Erebus descansava. Ele bufou ao ver o casal apaixonado e virou o rosto para o outra lado, voltando a cochilar.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Gina, ao ver a expressão irritada de Draco.

Ele a olhou e puxou para um beijo quase selvagem, segurando-a possessivamente. Gina não reclamou, enlaçou os braços pelo pescoço do loiro e tentou acompanhar o ritmo violento com o qual ele tomava sua boca, explorando-a. Draco não comentaria, mas poderia jurar que vira Loki andando pelo salão, sorrateiro.

Eles se separaram, as respirações ofegantes, as testas encostadas.

"Eu também vi Loki lá dentro." Gina falou, dando um sorriso sarcástico adquirido pelos anos de convivência com Draco.

"Ora, fique quieta." Ele falou, aborrecido com seu evidente ciúmes, e puxou-a para mais um beijo.

Eles ainda ouviram duas risadinhas sapecas que só poderiam pertencer à Alseíde e Isabella, espionando-os.

"Eu sempre achei que eles formavam o mais lindo casal." Confidenciou Alseíde, baixinho, para Isabella.

Draco e Gina riram e olharam para as duas, mal escondidas atrás de um arbusto de flores. Elas soltaram gritinhos e saíram correndo, sendo perseguidas, então, pelo _mais lindo casal_.

* * *

**Nota da autora**: Meus Deus, esse epílogo foi tão fluffy. Amei. UHAIAHAUIHAI!

Bem, então é isso, acho que eu tapei todos os buracos, certo? Hihi.

Quero agradecer imensamente a todos que comentaram ao longo dessa nova versão – e da antiga também – foram suuuper essenciais.

**Quem comentou em algum momento, ou colocou no alert, ou nos favoritos:**

**Nathy Zevzik**** - ****Kimberly Anne Evans Potter - Vira-Tempo - ****lelezuda**** - ****fermalaquias**** - ****Tati Black**** - ****Lika Slytherin**** - ****NanaTorres**** - ****pokenat - ****SamaraKiss**** - ****Larissinha D.S**** - ****Juuh Malfoy**** - ****Kandra – Malfoy - ****Larissa Gomes**** - Natyss - Senhorita Ka - ****'Srta. Mandy Malfoy'**** - ****Liis**** - Lah Malfoy - ****Thath**** - ****kf imortal**** - ****Helena Malfoy**** - ****Ginny Danae Malfoy**** - ****Juhzinha - ****Bah Malfoy Black**** - ****TatayaBlack**** – ****Mnica – Annabelle – Angel - **** - ****Lycael Ith**** – Gabriela - ****Athena Mcfoster**** - ****Franinha Malfoy**** - ****KaoriH**** - ****Lella Sartori**** - ****Mickky**** - ****Mrs. Mandy Black**** - ****SallyRide**** - ****Mimsy Riddle**** - ****Natalia Tavares**** - ****V Weasley Malfoy**** - ****Viick's The Perv One**** - ****Thaay Lovegood**** - ****Estrela Polar**** - **

Alguns leitores da versão antiga estão aí, nem sei se acompanharam essa versão, mas, anyway, obrigada a todos! :D

Para todo mundo que esteve acompanhando até agora, adoraria que deixassem uma opiniãozinha final! ;D

Beijinhos! :*


End file.
